


Venomous claws

by bloodysteel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 56,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodysteel/pseuds/bloodysteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaegar stole the two women he had cherished more than anyone. The first was raped and murdered but Oberyn will not let his she-wolf have the same fate.<br/>Starts at the Tourney of Harrenhal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had just arrived at Harrenhal. Benjen, Lyanna and Brandon met Ned, Jon Arryn and Robert Baratheon on the road and there they were, at the feet of the burnt and blackened castle of Harren the Black. Lyanna stood still at its gates for a few minutes on her dark stallion, feeling almost overwhelmed by the immensity of this castle – and the soft smell of ashes and smoke that had lingered since the visit of Balerion, Meraxes and Vhagar.

“Lady Lyanna, I think we ought to follow the others. I am sure you want to prepare yourself for the feast tonight.” Lyanna turned her stallion to face Robert Baratheon. She had not noticed his presence. He was his betrothed, she had been told. _But he has yet to earn me_ , she thought wryly.

She spurred Shadow and the beast between her legs snorted loudly before moving. He did not like Harrenhal and that was no good omen to her. She went forward into the darkness of the castle to stop her horse in the stables, near her brothers’. Lord Arryn came closer to her as she was dismounting, as if to help her. She smiled politely at him. “Thank you Lord Arryn, but I am fine.”

“Lyanna is the best rider of the North, my Lord.” Little Benjen said, proud of his older sister. She grinned at him and she ruffled his hair.

“Except for Domeric Bolton,” Brandon added, smiling mockingly at his sister, “You will see him jousting. He should arrive soon.”

Lyanna shot a dark glance at her brother but his smile always softened her, so she let go of the vengeance she had started to plot.

“Mayhap Lady Lyanna could joust too if she is such a great rider,” Robert intervened, trying by all means to draw Lyanna’s attention to him. This time it worked; Lyanna looked at him with bright eyes and beamed, she liked the idea very much.

“Robert, do not be stupid,” Jon Arryn scolded him gently, “Jousting is not for maidens, all due respect, Lady Lyanna. It is very dangerous and requires strength such a young flower as you does not possess. But I am convinced that if there was a horse race you would outrun every man at Harrenhal, except for Domeric Bolton, I dare say.” Lyanna’s genuine smile faded and she nodded politely in ascent to Lord Arryn, even though she was boiling inside. She was no flower – she was a wolf. A Northern she-wolf with claws and fangs sharper and deadlier than anyone else’s in this castle.

“Lya, don’t be stubborn. Robert only said that to please you, you knew you could not participate in the jousting when you came here,” Brandon whispered to her as they were walking to their tents. Robert, Jon and Ned were debating whatever subject Lyanna did not care about, and Benjen was drinking every word coming out of the Lord of Storm’s End’s mouth _. If he wants to switch places, I can let him marry Robert for all I care,_ Lyanna thought.

“I know.” The discussion was over. Lyanna walked straight to her tent, Brandon decided to leave her alone. It had been rough days for her; She was eager to come to Harrenhal for the tourney – that is, until Lord Stark told her of her betrothal to Robert Baratheon. Lyanna Stark did not want to marry – ever. She wanted to remain in Winterfell and ride through the Gift and the North and be with her brothers forever. She was fourteen. She wanted to ride horses – not be _ridden_. Her face tore in disgust thinking about it. Her father had told her she would not marry Robert yet, they would wait two years – just like Brandon is waiting to marry his fish girl.

“Catelyn Tully”, she muttered under her breath as she was unfolding one of the dresses her father bought her to wear at the tourney. _To impress Robert, to make him want me_ , she thought. She felt the urge to take Shadow and go for a ride, but they arrived later than planned and the feast was about to begin. Lyanna did not want to impress anyone but herself.

“Lyanna! Are you ready?” Brandon asked her from outside her tent. She did not answer. She was trying to pick a dress, Myrish laces? Sober, northern style? She eventually chose a silver silk dress with a small wolf pin. She liked her sigil and was proud to be wearing it. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled – she was pleased with what she saw.

“You look like Mother.” Brandon said quietly, entering the tent. She beamed at him and went to hug him. He did not embrace her at first, startled by the sudden and unexpected move, but soon wrapped his arms around his little sister.

“What is it?” he asked her, stroking her hair. “I thought you were happy to be there.” He knew better – when their father had announced her betrothal, Lyanna had stormed out the room and disappeared in the Godswood for two days, no one had been able to catch a glimpse of her until she decided to show herself.

“I am. I truly am. I don’t want it to end, Bran.” He was as scared of losing her to Robert as she was reluctant to be the Lady of Storm’s End. She was his little sister; their mother had asked him to protect her with everything he had. What was he doing, leaving her to that man who already had a bastard in the Vale? Mother would not like it – and neither did he.

“Do I really have to marry him?” she asked him for the first time with eyes so sad he thought she was about to cry.

“Father said so.” _And Father commands_ , he added in his mind. He did not want to marry this redhead blue-eyed southron figure. Catelyn Tully was beautiful indeed, but he was looking in something more than beauty in a woman. “He will make you happy, he already loves you. Besides, if he is Ned’s best friend, you will get along with him.” She winced but eventually nodded. As long as he gave her freedom, she could get along with him – somehow. She was not sure about it, but Brandon made her promise she would try to be nice to him and to know him. Maybe she would discover something underneath the muscles, the hairs and the Warhammer. Something she might like.

When Lyanna entered the Great Hall with Brandon, she went unnoticed. No one stopped talking, the music carried on and barely anyone saw they were here. Robert was already drinking and telling tales of his strength to naïve handmaidens and young lords like Benjen, full of dreams of adventures. She smiled, staring at the way her brothers were listening to him like he was a god. Robert Baratheon had the stature and the aura of one, surely, but not one she worshipped.

Robert made room for her next to him when he saw her and she smiled politely at him, thanking him. Brandon sat on the other side of her whereas Benjen and Ned were on the opposite side. The pack must stay together. They were strangers to southron customs, but Lyanna was eager to learn, to study them. She wanted to change for breeches and go on a ride more, though.

“Lya, come dance with your older brother,” Brandon asked her, noticing Robert’s attention was drawn elsewhere and therefore Lyanna was growing bored. She had talked to her betrothed during the feast, but being courteous and polite was a hard task to Robert. He could not resist the opportunity to show off and talk about his hopes in the mêlée to come.

“Sure,” Lyanna rose up and Robert barely noticed she was not sitting next to him anymore. She put her hand in Brandon’s and as the wild wolf led the she-wolf to dance, they eventually saw among the crowd.

“Who is she?” she asked in a whisper to her handmaiden. Her husband was glancing and her brother staring.

“Lyanna Stark. She just flowered. They say she is a true heir to the legendary She Wolves of Winterfell of the tales.” The handmaiden said, almost giggling. She knew everything about anyone. “And the man with her is her brother, the most handsome Brandon Stark, betrothed to Catelyn Tully of Riverrun.”

Elia Martell nodded and put her hand on Rhaegar’s. He turned his head to look at her and smiled. He looked down at her belly and she could see the sheer happiness in his eyes. The maester confirmed that she was with child a few days ago, before they left King’s Landing.

“You will soon have your Aegon, my prince. I will not disappoint you, I promise.” She told him in a low voice. He leaned to kiss her gently.

“You never have and never will, my love.” Oberyn glanced at his sister and brother-in-law. He had been truly happy for her sister at the beginning of their marriage. Rhaegar cared for her and treated her better than any man he knew would have. But Rhaenys’ birth had weakened her and another pregnancy would weaken her even more. Women often died in childbirth – why did Rhaegar need another heir? He already had Rhaenys, wasn’t she enough?

_Oh, right. The dragon must have three heads_ , Oberyn remembered grimly. If Elia was to have two more children, she would not survive. Rhaegar loved Elia, the Red Viper knew it. He could also see in the future King’s eyes that he was worried about his wife’s health too. At least they had that in common.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyanna woke up earlier than usual to go to the stables and enjoy some private time with Shadow. It was still dark when she put her breeches on and slipped out of the tent, walking carefully among the tents of other highborn families and making out their sigils at the top. Blue falcon on a white moon of House Arryn. The stag of House Baratheon. The flayed man of House Bolton. The Sun crossed by a spear of House Martell. The grey direwolf of House Stark, slowly floating as she turned back to see it, made her grin. There were so many others but Lyanna did not have time to wander around if she wanted to explore the surrounding of the castle riding Shadow without any interference.

When she arrived at the stables, she heard noises implying she was not alone in there. She put her hand to the dagger Brandon had gotten her for her thirteenth nameday and walked with extreme care, trying to make out where the sounds came from in the darkness of this early morning.

But Lyanna was inexperienced; soon she felt hands grabbing her roughly and a knife put to her throat. She uttered a half-choked cry, the cold steel pressing on her pale skin sending chills running down her spine. Her heart was pounding and she was breathing heavily.

“Who are you? Why did you follow me?” a man’s voice asked. He slowly released the pressure on her throat, but he still held her hands pinned behind her back. She did not want to see her name, then he would see she was a girl and maybe rape her, or abduct her to ask for ransom. She was shaking and could not open her mouth to say anything _. I should have told Brandon, he would have come with me_ , Lyanna thought, desperate to find a way out.

The man shook her face and forced her to turn around. “But you’re a girl!” he let out – and then released her from his grip. She took a few steps back, grabbing her dagger and pointing it at him daringly.

“Do not come closer!” she threatened but her voice was still shaking in fear.

“I won’t hurt you,” he said with a soft voice, coming out of the darkness of an empty stable, “I am Oberyn Martell and I dare say you are Lyanna Stark, am I right?” She slowly let her dagger down, unsure if she should trust him or not. She had been introduced to him at the feast last night, when they paid their respect to Aerys II and his family, but in the dark, she was not sure it was him. Besides, his reputation was such that, even if it actually _were_ him, she might not trust him either.

“Prove it.”

Oberyn smirked under the soft light of the morning. He was tall and handsome – and he reeked danger. Lyanna did not look impressed at all by his charms, and she was the first one. He came closer to her and she eventually showed the sun crossed by a spear on his clothes. It was everywhere and the fabric seemed rich enough for him to be a noble man. Besides, he looked every bit like the man she saw at the feast.

“Fine,” she said “Why did you attack me?” The answer was obvious, but she needed a distraction to get out of his reach. She took a few steps back and end up against the wooden door of a stable. He did not move, sensing the young woman was not at ease.

“I thought you were a man, first. At this hour, I usually am alone so I thought you were some sellsword paid by my enemies to try and hurt me. _Try_ , of course. You see I am resourceful.” He paused and stared at her. She did not look like a man from where he was now, of course. She was rather pretty, for a girl dressed in breeches. But Oberyn liked that – after all, his last born was the daughter of Summer Island ship’s captain. “I wanted to go for a ride before the tourney; it is too crowded after the sun has risen. What are you doing here this early Lady Stark?”

“I was looking to do the same, your Grace.” He winced at the use of his formal title. She saw it and it did not surprise her – she heard he had travelled to the Free Cities and worked there as a sellsword. Had she been a man, Lyanna would have liked to do so too.

“I can help you ready your horse, if you want. Mine is just waiting for me to go. You can join me in my ride if you want, Lady Stark.” She liked the sound of it and nodded with a polite smile, putting away her dagger. He followed her to Shadow’s stable and then they went together on their horses, the sun was barely showing in the horizon.

“We have to be back before the castle awakes.” Lyanna said when they went out the gates of Harrenhal. She realized people might talk if she was seen alone with Prince Oberyn. He was known in the world to love women and men – and men and women are known to love him.

Oberyn laughed. “Do not worry for your maindenhead, my lady. Your brothers and your betrothed would flay me with the help of the Bolton boy if I ever touched you.” Lyanna could not hold back a smile at this idea. Brandon would indeed challenge anyone willing to touch his sister’s virtue and Robert – well, he would not like to marry a woman whose virtue had been stained.

“And you might probably poison them before they could reach you, your Grace.” She shot a wolfish grin at him. She knew why everyone called him the Red Viper and somehow wished she had such a nickname.

“If you intend to mock me, my Lady, you can leave aside the courteous titles. Call me Oberyn, if I shall call you Lyanna.” He did ask permission, but he was not supposed to. She was a maiden from one of the Great Houses of Westeros – but the day she would behave as such had not come.

“You can call me Lyanna, if you outrun me.” She spurred her horse and Shadow raced through the Riverlands at the sound of Lyanna’s laughter. She was among the best riders of the North and as she looked back, she saw Oberyn had a hard time trying to catch her up. Lyanna grinned and spurred Shadow once again. The stallion galloped twice as fast and she knew she had outrun and humiliated the prince completely. She stopped a few yards after and waited for him, grinning wolfishly.

“Do you have Dothraki blood, Lady Stark?” Oberyn asked her, as he brought his horse closer to hers. She frowned and he told her of the great riders of Essos. She loved the idea and wanted to know more, but the sun was rising and they had to go back to the castle.

“Let me try one more time to outrun you, Lady Stark,” the Dornish prince bid, “or my honor will be hurt forever.” Lyanna accepted but she reached the stables first – she was still the best rider. She was smiling and her horse was already in his stable, free of all harnesses, when he eventually joined her.

“I guess then I will not call you anything else than Lady Stark. It was a pleasure to ride with you – or rather, behind you, my Lady.” He took her hand and bowed to kiss it. She curtseyed awkwardly in her breeches, and smiled politely at the prince before hurrying to her tent. The prince was a good rider, not as good as her but she only outran him thanks to Shadow. Her stallion was a gift for her eleventh nameday; Brandon had convinced their father that she needed something more than a mere mare.

No one recognized her as she walked by the tents – she was all dust and dirt in her breeches, nothing like the pretty maiden in her silver dress the night before. Her hair was loose and she could pass for a stable boy, with the lingering smell of Shadow on her. She was a stable boy right now to anyone.

“Lya? Why are you up already?”

Anyone but her brothers. Even sleepy Brandon. Lyanna froze at the entrance of her tent and turned around to face her older brother. He flashed a smile at her, even with his eyes still asleep his brother was dashing, Lyanna knew it.

“I was riding. Shadow needs exercising and unless you let me participate in the tourney, I will have to ride him once in a while.” She told him. Brandon nodded and put his hair in order with his hand.

“I will go with you tomorrow morning, if you don’t go this early. Father would not want you alone so early in the castle.” Brandon sounded serious and Lyanna did not like that. Thinking back to how she felt two hours earlier, Lyanna thought her brother was right. She wished she did not need a chaperon everywhere she went – if only her father had let her practice her swordfighting with Benjen.

“Of course,” Lyanna answered and then went into her tent. She cleaned herself quickly and brushed her hair with care. When her handmaiden arrived to help her, Lyanna was almost done. She helped her with her dress – simple, deep blue with long sleeves in Northern style. She would not shine like a Lynesse Hightower or an Ashara Dayne, but Lyanna was not a precious flower from south of the Neck.

“Do you want me to braid your hair, my lady?” her handmaiden, Alys, asked her. Lyanna sat down before her mirror and let Alys braid her hair. She had wanted to put flowers in her hair but Lyanna refused – that was not her.

“Alys, what do you think of Lord Baratheon?” Lyanna asked, with a frown, as Alys was almost finished braiding her dark hair. The young woman winced and remained silent until she was actually finished.

“Lord Baratheon is a fine man and a great warrior. You are lucky that your lord father has found such a great match.” Alys answered politely and respectfully. That was not the answer Lyanna wanted. Lyanna knew all that – she had heard men envying him his strength and women envying her _luck_. The man was indeed strong and willful, like her, but all he cared about was drinking, fighting and fucking.

Then she heard Brandon calling her and she knew it was time to go. She thanked Alys for her honesty and joined the men waiting for her outside. Robert gave her his arm and she accepted with a polite smile. She could not be anything less than polite with him – Ned was proud of her for that. Robert was his best friend and he convinced him to marry his sister, telling him tales of her beauty and her strength of will. Robert loved strong women and therefore, he fell for Lyanna, his Ned’s little sister.

But Lyanna was not just strong and willful. She was a Northern woman, she rode horses like men and given the opportunity, she could fight like one. Brandon had taught her to fight, as she was harassing him to do so. When their father discovered it, he forbade it and this lessons stopped.

 _But that does not mean Lyanna is like those women, a pretty trophy to parade with at tournaments and feasts_ , Brandon thought as he watched his sister walk with Robert Baratheon.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	3. Chapter 3

The tourney started and Lyanna had to sit through it all. She watched Brandon dismounting some man she did not know; he was wearing her favor and if he were to win, he would crown her Queen of Love and Beauty. She laughed at him when he told her so, but he knew she would be proud to wear the title when all those southron beauties were there.

Robert had asked for her favor too, but in the mêlée, none was needed and there were no crown to earn for her. Besides, she did not want to give this pleasure to him – was he not supposed to deserve her and prove himself worthy of her?

But Ned glanced at her and she smiled politely at Robert, giving him her favor – for what it was worth. Robert beamed at her when she did so and kissed her hand before hurrying in his tent to ready himself for the mêlée. Robert won – of course. His Warhammer had done wonders; or rather horrors to Lyanna. A Warhammer hold nothing graceful compared to a longsword and the mêlée was worse. Lyanna liked jousting but not the mêlée – that had nothing to do with Robert. It was raw, rough and inelegant.

“You look so grim, Lya,” Ned whispered to her as they were watching Robert, “Smile for me and Robert, you know he is only waiting for a little encouragement on your side to be completely in love with you.” Lyanna nodded like she would follow her brother’s advice but Ned knew better. He had not seen his sister for a long time and she had changed. She was almost a woman grown and the wolf blood in her had never been so wild and strong. She was Brandon with teats – and yet their brother would follow their father’s orders and marry Catelyn Tully. She was balking and fighting back the idea of a wedding with Robert. Ned knew Robert would make her happy – if she only let him a chance at it.

“I do not want to marry, whether it is Robert or not.” Lyanna stated. “I want to stay in Winterfell and –“

“Ride your horses, be wild and free as you have always been.” Ned finished. “I know, Brandon knows and Father knows too. Nonetheless, one must do his duty, my dear sister, and yours is to marry Robert.” Ned’s wisdom and preaching hurt her feelings and pride. Of course, her duty was to be sold as a mare to be ridden whenever her owner would feel like it, and then bear his heirs. Lyanna was no mare. Lyanna Stark was a stallion.

“Ned, why are you so sure he will make me happy?” Lyanna eventually asked after moments of angry silence. She wanted to understand his certainty, maybe if she agreed with him on some points she would find it in her to love him too. Ned told her of things she already knew – he was wild, strong but also kind and generous. That was not enough for Lyanna to love him.

Around midday, Lyanna escaped her brothers’ watch to have some time alone. She went looking for the godswood in the castle and her wandering around got her lost. She looked up and all she could see were the huge black walls of Harrenhal and the melted keep casting its shadow over the tourney. Lyanna looked around and she could not recognize anyone walking by. Strangers, unknown sigil plastered on their clothing, knights in armor readying for the tourney – well, at least she was still in Harrenhal and someone someday might actually find her.

“Lady Lyanna, are you lost?” a soft feminine voice asked behind the northern girl. Lyanna turned around to face Princess Elia and her handmaidens. She found herself looking like a kitchen girl compared to their marvelous and rich dresses.

“Your Grace, I am, indeed. I was looking for the Godswood.” Lyanna answered in a low voice, impressed by all the ladies staring at her. She had watched Ashara Dayne dancing with her brother at the feast last night, and the two of them had seemed to enjoy the other’s company. Ashara was the true queen of beauty of this tourney – Cersei Lannister being absent. Lyanna’s grey eyes were no match to Ashara’s amethyst ones.

“It is at the other side of the castle, Lady Lyanna. We were going to ask you to join us for a walk when we saw you wandering, would you like to come with us? Otherwise I can show the way to the Godswood, I understand you must want to pray to your Old Gods.” Elia said nicely, smiling at Lyanna. She knew it would have been fairly improper to refuse such an offer from the princess and as much as Lyanna liked her “wolf side”, she had also a wish to fit in this strange society. Her brothers were the only ones who saw for who she really was when the rest of the world saw her as a strange untamed maid. There was more to her than the wolf.

“I will join you with pleasure, your Grace.” Lyanna bowed to Elia and the princess offered her arm to the northern girl. She was curious to learn more about her and if her reputation to be a she-wolf was true.

Elia led Lyanna and her ladies-in-waiting to her solar where drinks and lemon cakes were awaiting them. Lyanna refrained herself from eating all the lemon cakes – she loved lemon cakes more than any other pastry. All ladies were nice to her, but she felt like they were all staring at her, studying her when she just wanted to belong. Lyanna smiled politely, answered questions asked but she was no Ashara Dayne gossiping around or Lynesse Hightower studying and understanding men with her keen eyes. Lyanna could have talked about horses or swords or snow – not boys, dresses or match made between houses of Westeros. She barely knew all the houses from the North and the Great ones.

“Lady Lyanna, please tell us, how is Lord Baratheon? We all wished our fathers had matched us that well – and now we fear we will have to settle for lower born lords since your brother is almost betrothed to Catelyn Tully.” Ashara asked, leaning toward Lyanna. She opened wide her grey eyes, startled by the question and worrying about what the ladies would think if she told them the truth. She glanced at Elia who was smiling reassuringly. Lyanna breathed and her brain raced to find an appropriate answer – Ashara would remember every single one of her words and maybe repeat them.

“Robert is indeed a great match for me. He is strong and kind to me, I could not ask for more. Besides, Edmure Tully is not betrothed yet if I recall, if you can wait a few years I am sure you could find in him a great match too, my ladies.” Ashara frowned, that was not the answer she was expecting. She opened her mouth to talk but Elia stopped her with a look. Elia wanted the wolf girl to feel comfortable with them, since she was a lady from one of the Great Houses and promised to be the Lady of Storm’s End, Rhaegar’s cousin’s wife. Then, they would become family and if something mattered to Elia, it was her family.

“I am sure he will bring you joy, Lady Lyanna. Tell us about yourself, we heard so much tales of the North and how you are such a good rider.” Lyanna glanced at Elia and smiled. She took a sip of the sour Dornish wine they had offered her and took her time to think again. Oberyn might have told her sister of their encounter this morning, and she feared what the princess would think of her.

“Really? I did not think I was so famous, Your Grace. They say I am a good rider in the North, indeed, but Domeric Bolton is even better. My father gifted me with a very good stallion a few years ago and all the credit must go to him.” Lyanna explained, “Anyway, I guess you have heard about the cold North and the snow – everything is true, I must say. Do not fear to come and test the cold for yourself, as much as it is cold outside, our castles are warm and so are the furs we wrap ourselves into.” The ladies nodded and Ashara looked dreamy, as if she was picturing herself in the North, wearing heavy and warm furs in the white thick snows of the winter. But Ashara was picturing herself in a huge castle she thought was Winterfell, in front of the warm of a fire, in the arms of Brandon Stark. He was calling her Lady Stark and she was holding a pale baby with thick dark hair and pale amethyst eyes. Ashara smiled but her daydreaming was interrupted by her princess’s voice.

“I may tell Rhaegar about your proposal, we have yet to visit all the Seven Kingdoms before he can be ready to rule them. Of course, you are very welcome to come and visit us in King’s Landing. Since Tywin Lannister has summoned Cersei to go back to Casterly Rock, we have felt most alone being only three instead of four.” Lyanna knew what Elia was implying and she feared her father might like the idea very much. She heard him plotting to send her south to be taught some southron manners. But Elia’s manners and Ashara’s genuine smile at Lyanna made her feel like the idea might not be bad at all. First, she had to know their true intentions and if she could actually fit in. She could not live every day watching her every move and every word. She needed friends she could trust if she ended up in the capital. Moreover, she needed space and to know she could keep riding Shadow as she wished.

“Of course, I am sure you must talk to your father about it before making any decisions.” Elia added since Lyanna was not saying anything else. Lyanna smiled at Elia and the princess thought she may have made a new friend.

“I will write to him.” Lyanna eventually said. Ashara seemed to like this idea, as Elia. Only Lynesse had a closed expression on her face. Another woman at court meant new rivalries. She had had a hard time making herself seen when being a lady-in-waiting to the princess alongside with Cersei Lannister. The lioness outshone everyone in the room when she was around; except maybe for Ashara who was a darker beauty. Lyanna had the wildness of Cersei, even though brought on another level – her wildness was pure when Cersei’s was calculated.

“Ladies, we should go. The jousting is about to begin and we all want to know if our favored knights will be dismounted or have a chance to crown Queen of Love and Beauty.” Elia stood up and had to hold on to her chair in order not to fall. Ashara hurried by her to help her with a worried look but Elia smiled to her and told her she was alright. Lyanna frowned at the scene and Elia’s weak smile made her think that, after all, she might not want to fit in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone who left kudos and comments, this is amazing to know that my work is appreciated :)
> 
> I know you might not have expected this kind of reaction from Lyanna, since she's supposed to be all willful, iron, etc.. But she is also 14. To me, even though she is strong-headed, she still is a little girl in some ways. She spent her life in the North being free and living among her brothers and Northerners who admired her riding skills and her wildness. Now, she ends up with southron men and women whose culture is fairly different from hers and she feels like a stranger. Ned fits in easily - he lived with Jon Arryn and Robert Baratheon, so he knows this culture. Brandon is... Well, he's Brandon, always charming and I believe that the difference between Northern men and southern men is not that big (if you compare it to the difference between Ashara and Lyanna, for instance). She does not fit in and at the beginning, it does bother her that much but seeing all those grown women getting all the attention (when she used to be the center of it in the North, I believe), makes her feel bad. 
> 
> Of course, there were "true" ladies in the North (Barbrey Ryswell, I'm thinking about you dear), but I have a feeling that is not the same. Moreover, I dare say Lyanna hated Barbrey for she was stealing her brother. 
> 
> Anyway, that is just me thinking and wondering. The time of doubting did not last (that's the she-wolf Lyanna Stark we're talking about !) and you will have fiery Lyanna next chapter :)
> 
> If any of you is interested, I also have a tumblr, I also am bloodysteel on tumblr so you can find me easily :)
> 
> I wish you a lovely night/day wherever you are in the world :)


	4. Chapter 4

Lyanna went to sit between Brandon and Robert. Ned was jousting this afternoon and was dismounted by ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard. At least, he had lasted two turns before falling and Lyanna clapped her hands for her defeated brother. He did not have much hope – Ned was neither a good rider nor a good jouster. Brandon would joust for her crown on the morrow and promised her he would not fail her. She squeezed his hand, smiling and thinking about how Ashara would wish he would crown her.

“Princess Elia offered me to come to King’s Landing and be her lady-in-waiting,” Lyanna told Brandon as two new jousters were preparing themselves on the field. “Father would like this; I have heard him say he wanted to send me to the Tullys to learn some manners from your betrothed.”

Brandon jumped on the seat and turned to face his little sister with a concerned look. “And do you want it? I mean, Riverrun is closer to Winterfell than King’s Landing and you would become acquainted with Lady Catelyn. You could tell her of the North and befriend her, for she is to become your sister.” Lyanna winced. She had met Lady Catelyn a few months ago when they visited her and her family in Riverrun with Father, Brandon and Benjen. She was all sweetness, duty and shy looks – nothing like Ashara or even soft Elia, who seemed stronger willed than she let people see.

“They say I am the she-wolf, they say I am wild and that I am half a horse for riding so fast.” Lyanna muttered, looking at her hands on her blue dress. She was fourteen and she was seeing the world for it really was for the first time – and she felt ugly. She felt pale in comparison with Ashara and her exuberant personality, her flirting smiles and her dashing amethyst eyes. She felt weak in front of slender Princess Elia, mindful of her duty and aware of the world she would soon rule. She felt stupid next to Lynesse Hightower, raised in Oldtown by maesters with sharp minds and immense knowledge.

Brandon grabbed her hands and squeezed them, smiling softly at her. “Yes, you are all that. You are also beautiful, witty and strong. You still lack a bit of wisdom but it will come, you are young my dear Lya. Never forget what I am telling you now, and fight with your direwolf fangs and claws everyone who would think you weak and stupid.”

“Your brother is right, Lady Lyanna.” Robert intervened. Lyanna gave him another genuine smile and he felt warmth growing in his heart. Lyanna Stark was a true beauty for all he could see and he would challenge anyone saying the opposite. “These ladies are all jealous of you, for you have a freedom they do not possess. I shall be the defender of this freedom for as long as you wish to keep it, my lady.” Brandon had let go of Lyanna’s hand and therefore Robert took one and kissed it. Her bad mood had gone away and she felt as cheerful as the day before, when they arrived at Harrenhal. She was the she-wolf and even though she was not like those ladies, she was proud of herself.

She stiffened on her seat and looked straight ahead, her head high and proud. She had had a moment of doubt and that was now gone. Out of her Northern lands, Lyanna Stark had found herself a little bit lost and almost drowning – she did not belong with these pretty faced and shiny dressed ladies. She was different and she loved it.

The next jouster was Rhaegar Targaryen against someone Lyanna did not know. She glanced at Elia and smiled seeing the princess cheering her husband. Rhaegar was indeed glorious in her black armor embedded with rubies forming a three-headed dragon on his chest. He put his black helmet, covering his pretty face and long silvery hair. Lyanna understood why half of the ladies at court were in love with him; there was something bittersweet about him that other men did not have. He was most handsome and seemed kind with everyone – lowborn and highborn equally. Lyanna found herself flushing while thinking about him.

The joust started and each of the challengers spurred his horse. The poor boy dismounted at the first round and Rhaegar paraded on his horse under the applause – Elia’s smile was so wide one thought her face was about to split in two. Lyanna was smiling too and cheering for the golden prince of Westeros. He took off his helmet and bowed to the crowd. Then he dismounted and gave his horse to his squire. He went to check on the poor boy and he appeared to be fine, except for a broken ankle.

“He is just trying to appear nice and kind,” Robert mumbled and Lyanna darted a dark look on him. Robert never cared about the people he hurt in the mêlée, Rhaegar had the nobility to care – or at least pretend really well.

The day went on and Lyanna grow bored of jousting – sometimes it was exciting when the jouster was a good one or one she knew the name. “Bran, I’m bored,” she eventually whispered in her brother’s ear, leaning on his shoulder. Brandon raised his hand to gently pat her hair and remained silent. He was not looking at the joust, Lyanna realized when he let his hand down. He was looking towards the royal lodge where Ashara was sitting.

“I can see you staring at her, Bran,” Lyanna mocked him. Brandon shook his head waking up from his daydreaming. He poked at Lyanna’s arm and she could not help but laugh. Lyanna’s laugh was clear and singing – Brandon loved it, but not as much as the man sitting on the other side of the arena loved her smile.

Once the tourney was over, Lyanna eventually had some free time and went to find the Godswood with Benjen. They did not end up lost but at the entrance of the Godswood, their attention was drawn elsewhere. Benjen was still carrying around his tourney sword. Lyanna seized it and looked at the woods surrounding them with wary eyes. There were screams echoing through the darkness of dusk.

“Lya, we should go back,” Benjen pleaded, holding on to Lyanna’s dress. She shut him up with a single look. Benjen saw Brandon in her sister’s look and he put himself behind her. She reached for her dagger and gave it to him. Then she walked to the source of the screams and they found a boy lying on the ground being beat up by three other boys. She easily recognized the sigil he was wearing on his chest – he was one of his father’s bannermen.

“Let him go!” Lyanna shouted pointing her sword at them. “Let him go or I swear I will impale you three on my sword.” The boys stopped to stare at her and then laughed seeing the angry girl wielding a children sword in her pretty dress. They only managed to make Lyanna angrier and Benjen wanted to protect his sister’s honor. Lyanna kept her brother behind her with a hand on his chest.

“Go away or we’ll take care of you too after we’ve beaten the crap out this frogman.” One of them spat out at Lyanna. This was too much for her to take in. She remembered Benjen’s swordfighting lessons and gathered all her strength. She lunged forward and plunged her sword into the hand of the one who talked to her. When she took it out, they were all staring voicelessly at the bleeding hand. Then, the boy screamed out of pain.

“What did you do to my hand?” Blood was pouring out his hand and it looked like he would bleed to death – at least to them. Lyanna knew better; she diverted the trajectory of her sword at the last moment and only cut a bit of flesh. The other two ran to their friend to help him stop the bleeding.

“If you do not want me to cut more of you, I dare say you should go and never bother this boy anymore. Or else, I will find you.” Lyanna sounded like a trueborn wolf snarling at his enemies. Benjen smiled at the three boys as he was proud of his older sister.

They ran away swearing they would get their revenge on the girl and she knelt by the side of the boy they were beating up. He did not seem badly injured, only a few bruises and swollen lip. Lyanna and Benjen helped him up and carried him to their tent. “What is your name?” Lyanna asked him on the way.

“I am Howland of House Reed, my lady. What is the name of my savior?” he asked, eying down at the colors of her dress. She was obviously from the North and from what he had heard; she may be Lady Lyanna Stark herself but the young crannogman needed confirmation.

“Lyanna of House Stark, and this is my brother, Benjen. We are taking you to our tent. We will take care of you. Did you know the boys who attacked you?” Howland did not, but he could recognize them if he saw them. Lyanna decided then he should come with her and her brothers to the feast that night and show them to her.

“We will ask Brandon first, Lya,” Benjen protested, “Maybe Lord Reed will not be well enough to join us. Are you alright, Lord Reed?” Howland Reed smiled weakly at Benjen. He was badly hurt but he could come to the feast, maybe not dance, but eating and drinking would only do him good – Lyanna decided.

When they reached their tent, Brandon was talking serious business with Lord Arryn. Brandon was the first to see them and went to help them carry Howland Reed. He took Lyanna’s place and Lord Arryn took Benjen’s, who was growing tired of carrying the boy. They all went inside Brandon’s tent and put the boy on his bed. Lord Arryn went outside looking for a maester while Brandon was interrogating his sister and brother on the boy.

“I am proud of you two,” Brandon said once he heard the whole story, “You saved a helpless boy and protected our bannerman, as you know House Reed has pledged his allegiance to House Stark.” He ruffled Benjen’s hair and smiled at Lyanna. “We will help you recover, Howland Reed. You can stay with us as long as you like.”

“Lord Reed will come with us tonight at the feast!” Lyanna exclaimed giving the poor boy no choice. Brandon frowned and looked at Howland whose state did not seem critic but still worrisome.

“Are you sure it is wise?” Brandon asked.

“If the maester allows it, I cannot disappoint my savior,” Howland answered, smiling at Lyanna. The maester came soon after, following Jon Arryn. Lyanna had to leave the room. She went into her own tent to ready for the feast. She opted for a dark sea green dress to honor her new protégé. She would not leave aside her wolf pin and decided to let Alys braid her hair with flowers this time. She would be as pretty as any Ashara or Lynesse. There was a smile hanging on her face that would not disappear. Saving this boy from his assailants proved herself and her brothers that she was a true she wolf. She still was the same girl as in Winterfell – if not even fiercer. She doubted indeed, but she would not doubt anymore. She smiled at her reflect in the mirror; she was a beauty.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you liked this chapter :) I will start posting regularly, every saturday (more often if I get inspiration!). Once again, I wanted to thank all of you who leave comments and kudos, I love you guys <3


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived at the feast that night, they were noticed – at least by the royalty. Lyanna did not care to look at them, even though she felt hot burning looks on her back. She was holding Howland’s arm and walking with him to their table. Robert was surrounded by a group of maidens and Lyanna wanted to go to another table. Ned was already sitting next to his friend and then they did not have a choice.

“Lady Lyanna, Ned told me you proved yourself a true hero this afternoon!” Robert exclaimed when she sat in front of him. Lyanna wanted nothing more but to talk of her adventures of the afternoon but she felt like it was neither the place nor the time. Howland was sitting close to her and she was sure he wanted to forget about the events – he also did not need Robert’s laugh in his ears when the Lord of Storm’s End hears that she saved the crannogman. She promised him she would tell him later and, at the hope of a private encounter, Robert beamed.

The food was served soon after their arrival but Lyanna wanted to talk more than eat, so she ate little and spent the time of the feast harassing Howland Reed with questions about Grey Water and the Isle of Faces. Howland did not have all the answers Lyanna craved about magic and the children of the forest but he was pleased to see her interest in his people.

Time to dance eventually came, but as the musicians were ready to play and entertain the noble lords and ladies gathered in the great Hall of Harren the Black, Rhaegar Targaryen rose from his chair. Everyone stared in awe at the prince as he slowly walked to the musician and took place behind his harp. He carefully ran his fingers down the cords that made, to anyone else’s ears, the most perfect sound. But Rhaegar frowned and adjusted the cords until he seemed ready to play.

Lyanna had heard of Rhaegar’s talent for music and poetry but she had never witnessed it. It was dark but still so soft to her ears and her heart. Lyanna never was a girl for songs –except for The Bear and the Maiden Fair, when she sings it along with Brandon at the family table. This song was different. She was gazing at the prince was eyes wide open, her mouth slowly forming a perfect “O”. He could not know, but he was reaching out to her and Lyanna felt her eyes growing wet. He was talking about freedom and wild beasts – wild dragons. In the way his fingers caressed the cords she could almost hear the soft thunder of their wings flying over her head. They used to be all wildness and fiery fire, but they had been captured and put to live in cages without knowing it, against their will. Their masters did not always care for them and love them for what they were worth. They thought they could tame the fire and the claws, but they only killed it. They killed the wildness by locking them up in pretty and shining towers.

“Look at Lyanna,” Benjen whispered to Ned when Rhaegar played the last notes, “the pup is weeping!” Lyanna gave a death stare to her brother and poured a glass of wine over his head. Her gaze went back to the prince who eventually looked up and their eyes met. He smiled sadly at her and shook her head, looking away.

“Lya, are you alright?” Brandon asked her. He put a comforting hand on her arm and she brushed away the small diamonds flowing out of her eyes. She put a bright smile on her face and reassured him. Then the music started and the spirits lifted up. Lords asked ladies to dance and everyone cheering to the sound of joyful music.

“Will you grant me the first dance, Lady Stark?” Robert held his hand out to Lyanna. She exhaled softly and stood up putting her hand in Robert’s. He led her among the other dancers and did his best not to walk on her feet. Robert was not a fine dancer, Lyanna soon realized. One could even say he was a poor dancer but he was trying hard and his apologetic smile almost made Lyanna laugh. Under other circumstances, she would have laughed but he was her betrothed and that thought only made her melancholic. She would be married to this man too soon to even be accustomed to the idea. She could smell wine in his breath and all over his body – was he already so drunk that he spilled alcohol on himself? Lyanna was not sure but she could not wait to go back to her seat.

The music ended and Lyanna curtseyed to Robert, thanking him for the dance. She was about to go back to her cherished seat when someone behind her called her out. “Lady Lyanna, may I have the pleasure?” His smirk and his arrogance made her want to slap him – he was not asking, he was demanding and expecting to be satisfied. She wanted to say no.

Still, she let the Red Viper put his hands on her and lead her to the sound of the music. He was a better dancer than Robert but the dance felt a lot more awkward. Everybody she knew was already busy dancing or drinking to stare at her. Brandon was swaying Lynesse around and she was laughing. Ashara was with shy Ned who kept stepping on her feet. Clumsy Ned was too impressed to dance properly was the Dornish woman and that made her flush like the maiden she was. Eddard Stark could have been a good husband for her, but Ashara’s glances were for his older already betrothed brother.

“I did not know you had a thing for dragons, Lady Lyanna,” Oberyn said after a few minutes of awkward silence, “I saw your eyes glistening with tears when my brother-in-law sang his song.” With his southern accent, Lyanna could not know if he were mocking her or if he truly was interested. She went for the first.

“The song was sad, that was all.” She answered coldly. “I did not know you cared.” Her last remark somewhat took him aback and she felt his hands clutching at her waist and her hand. She frowned and had the instinct to back away but he was holding her firmly. The wolf in her woke and she had to hush him down; otherwise she would have gone kicking and biting her way out of his reach.

“I always like to observe ladies’ reaction to Rhaegar’s songs. They usually weep or stare in awe to him, since they are all madly in love with the prince. It is true that he has a pretty hair.” He smirked at her and she winced. _The Red Viper is said to bed both men and women_ , she thought, and imagining him kissing Rhaegar made her flush like a maiden.

“I believe I was struck by his voice; I never expected this from him. But I can assure you that I am not in love with prince Rhaegar.” She stated and he pulled her a little bit closer, if it were even possible. Lyanna smiled awkwardly and Oberyn loosened his grip realizing they were not supposed to have been introduced and there were people surrounding them.

“I forgot you were betrothed to Lord Baratheon, Rhaegar’s cousin.” He smiled but did not smirk and Lyanna could not figure out whether he was making fun of her. They kept on dancing silently until the end of the song. Oberyn eventually let go of her completely and she could breathe easier.

He grabbed her hand and bent down graciously to kiss it softly while staring at her. “I hope to see you tomorrow morning at the stables,” he whispered and left her standing there. Lyanna was frozen and Oberyn was exulting – she was easy to play with when all those ladies were so hard to reach. Her reactions were refreshing and her wildness brought him entertainment. She remained a child, though. Oberyn liked playing but she was not much older than her little Obara and the Red Viper did not bed children.

Lyanna went back to her seat and talked with Howland Reed. The others had left the table and he found himself all alone. Brandon was dancing and she could not see her other brothers and betrothed in the crowd.

“Do you know who the boys who attacked you this afternoon are? Who are they squiring for?” Lyanna asked Howland gazing at the crowd and trying to recognize the boys. Howland put on his hand on hers, lying on the table, and smiled.

“I do not care who they are, my lady. You saved me and I am alright now; that is all that matters to me for the moment.” He said. Lyanna shook her head and kept on looking for the boys. She eventually spotted one among the crowd and his friends were not far. She showed them to Howland whose face became immediately darker. “Lady Lyanna, I beg you not to do anything. You have taught them a great lesson of courage and honor today, let it be all.”

But Lyanna was already making up a punishment for them in her mind. She rose from her chair to look for Benjen and tell him of her plan. He would help her.

“Lady Lyanna, here you are. Would you like to go outside for fresh air with me?” Princess Elia was standing beside her and Lyanna put aside her plan for vengeance reaching for Elia’s arm. She felt sorry for Howland and she hoped someone would come back soon to keep him company. As they were walking to the exit, Lyanna turned her head to the left hearing Ashara’s laugh. She was in Brandon’s arm. Ned was nowhere to be seen and Lyanna thought he was with Robert.

“She likes him very much; and he appears to like her as well,” Elia observed. “It’s a shame he is already betrothed.” Lyanna sighed and nodded sadly staring at the couple. They passed by the royal table and Lyanna noticed the King had retired. His seat was empty and Rhaegar was obviously arguing with the Red Viper. Elia looked away from them and hurried past the table. They went through the huge wooden door of the great hall and Elia led them through the castle like she was home. Lyanna did not question Elia’s destination but she was still worried about her health; the princess was starting to breathe heavily and coughed every two steps.

“Your Grace, maybe we should stop and rest a bit,” Lyanna proposed as she had to catch her before she fell. Elia raised her head to Lyanna and smiled weakly. She got back to her feet and coughed. Then she stated they must carry on. Lyanna frowned.

“You are worried about where I am taking you, am I wrong? We are going to my solar, that is the only place where I can breathe easily. I know, I lied. I told we were supposed to go outside and I believe you like the outdoors more than I do but we will be more comfortable there.” Elia explained. “Besides, I want to talk to you.”

Lyanna winced. That meant nothing good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Season 4 is over, I must recover now. At least they did not screw the ending (well, they did forget a tiny little detail !).  
> Anyway, I was thinking about the future of this FF and I wanted to know your opinion, what you are expecting. Of course I have some ideas - a lot, actually. 
> 
> Feel free to tell me if I made mistakes or to tell me of what you are hoping for this FF!
> 
> Once again, I want to thank everyone who left kudos and comments <3


	6. Chapter 6

Lyanna followed Elia to her solar. The princess’s handmaidens were all at the feast and they found the solar empty. They sat by the window and Elia poured them glasses of wine. Lyanna stared at the glass full of wine and it made her think of the first time she ever drank wine. Their Lord Father had refused them the wine but Brandon had sneaked a bottle out of the kitchen and the three older children of Rickard Stark went to the crypts to test the wine. Ned had been worried they would be found and said it was not a good idea. Lyanna and Brandon had not listened to him and had poured themselves glasses of wine until the bottle was empty. Ned had carried them to their chambers since they could not walk. Their Father had watched the whole scene and when the wolf children woke up the next morning, they had to handle their father’s wrath.

“You don’t have to drink if you don’t want to, but I believe your lord father would not mind if you drank a glass of wine with me.” Elia said and Lyanna took the glass of wine. She was dreading what the princess had to talk to her about. Did she learn about her meeting with Oberyn? That was innocent but to anyone else’s eyes it could be seen as a threat to her virtue. They danced together; someone might have noticed and thought it was not proper since he was the Red Viper – and she was betrothed to the Lord of Storm’s End.

“You seem distressed, Lady Lyanna. Is there something wrong?” Elia asked her.

“I am wondering what Your Grace might to talk to me about.” Lyanna said. She stared into the princess’s eyes and saw nothing but kindness.

“Do not fear, Lady Lyanna,” Elia laughed, “I talked to your brother and I learned you already told him of my proposition. He also told me that your father had already arranged for you to go to Riverrun with his betrothed and her sister. I understand you may want to go and live with your soon-to-be sister-in-law. Do not feel obliged to come to King’s Landing because I am the wife of the future King. I want us to be friends, Lady Lyanna. You should stop calling me Your Grace and call me by my name, Elia. ‘Your Grace’ is Queen Rhaella.”

Elia reached for Lyanna’s hand and she let it. Lyanna was a bit suspicious – ladies usually avoided her and Elia’s friendship was all so sudden. She trusted people easily but her Father had warned to beware of southron maids and their hypocrisy. “You remind me of myself, Lyanna – if I may call you by your name. Oberyn and I used to be as closed as Brandon and you. We spent a lot of time riding in the Dornish sands and laughing at the Water Gardens.”

But Lyanna could only see honesty and sheer hope. So the Northern woman opened up to the Dornish one and squeezed her hand. “I will write to my father tomorrow morning,” Lyanna said.

“Fantastic,” Elia exclaimed, “I also want you to know that you shall ride as much as you want in King’s Landing. There is a godswood at the Red Keep that has been left alone from northerners for too long.” The maid and the princess smiled at each other and Lyanna hoped her father would allow her to go to King’s Landing. Staring at the princess Lyanna noticed the black circles around her eyes. She seemed sleepless – Ashara’s laughter and Lynesse’s wit were not enough to entertain her and cheer her up. She was all bones but no flesh and that scared Lyanna – was she to become like her when married to Robert? It sent shivers down her spine.

“I can see the way you look at me, Lyanna. Everyone looks at me that way,” Elia sighed. “I am with child, as you will soon see I hope. Some women are made to bear children; women with wide hips and breasts made to feed the newborns. I am not one of those unfortunately and more children were expected of me. Tywin Lannister wanted Cersei to be Rhaegar’s wife and I can hear people whispering she would have given him more golden-haired dragons than me.” Then Lyanna understood. She looked down at Elia’s little rounded belly and thought she was not a woman made to bear children. She was slender and did not possess the slightest hints of womanly curves. She was a warrior – not a mare.

“I am sorry, Your Gra- Elia. I did not mean to offend you. You are being really kind to me and I shouldn’t – I’m sorry. If you need anything from me, ask. I shall serve you the best I can. I never attended another lady but I can learn.” Elia’s face brightened and Lyanna was glad she brought some joy to her new friend. They talked for a few more moments about King’s Landing and Lyanna’s future there. Lyanna had only heard of the bad sides to the city - the smell, the prostitute, the dirt, the hypocrisy and Flea Bottom. No one had told her of the dragon skulls decorating the throne room and Dragonpit – the huge blackened form sitting atop Rhaenys’ hill. It was a ruin but Elia told her Rhaegar had taken her there once at night. The place still held some magic and one could feel the lingering presence of the dragons that once lived there – and were slaughtered during the Dance of the Dragons.

“We should go back to the feast,” Lyanna eventually said “My brothers will be worried and it is getting late.” Elia nodded and they both went back to the great hall. Elia went to join her husband at the royal table where she had left him and Lyanna spotted her brother talking with southron men. She joined them and he told her the others had gone to bed; he was waiting for her to do the same.

“What did princess Elia and you have to talk about?” Brandon asked her on their way to the tents. The night was dark and cold and Lyanna wished they had stayed at the feast enjoy the night. But Brandon had to sleep and be ready for the joust on the morrow.

“You know what we were talking about; my stay at King’s Landing instead of Riverrun. I will write to Father tomorrow to tell him about it.” Lyanna said, “I know you wanted me to prepare your betrothed to a northern life and northern customs but I don’t want to spend my days sewing and talking about the Seven.” Brandon could not help but smile; he expected nothing less of her. His smile faded at the reminder of how dutiful and _tamed_ his betrothed was. He grinded his teeth and felt his heart tightening at the thought of another woman – fiercer, stronger and full of laughs. Lyanna did not notice his reaction; she also was lost in her hopes of bright days in King’s Landing among Elia’s ladies-in-waiting.

“I saw you dancing with the Red Viper; Robert saw you too. I dare say he did not like it and neither did I. How do you know him? If you are seen with him people will start talking; you can’t ignore his reputation.” Lyanna glared at Brandon. She was a grown-woman and she knew how to shield herself from such gossips. She was almost hurt her beloved brother thought she still needed such protection.

“He is Princess Elia’s brother and she introduced us. He came to ask me to dance; what was I supposed to say? He belongs to the royal family. I thought we were supposed to oblige them.” Lyanna said and it surprised Brandon. He never believed his sister to comply with southron traditions of obedience to the royal family. When in the North, people respected the Lords and Ladies of Winterfell but if they saw it fit, they could question their judgment and decisions. Besides, if a young lady like Lyanna did not want to dance with a Stark, no one would be offended had she said no. Lyanna usually danced with her brothers and Domeric Bolton – but only if he had outraced her before and made her promise. Otherwise she would reject the men preferring to plot with Benjen and Maege Mormont or to go and hide in the stables if she was bored.

Lyanna saw Brandon’s reaction and understood it. She was also startled by the words that came out of her mouth – she sounded like Catelyn Tully and she hated it. She had no good reason to give her brother for accepting a dance with Oberyn – except that she did not feel like refusing at that time. Given his reputation he could stain hers and therefore it could break her betrothal with Robert – that idea did not seem that appalling to Lyanna.

They kept walking in silence. Lyanna was thinking of Oberyn Martell and she could not decide whether she wanted Brandon to accompany her riding on the morning. He would be mad at her for not waking him up but that would not last long. She risked being seen with prince Oberyn alone, though, and that would not serve her well. Of course this served her idea to break her betrothal to Robert but she could not bear to stain the Stark name like this. Moreover it might not even break it and therefore she would only risk a few gossips. In the end she would not risk much and he may not even come. Then she could ride on her own and enjoy some private time.

But he had told her he hoped to see her on the morrow – therefore he would surely be there. Lyanna did not know what to choose and she knew she had to make a choice.

The flag with the direwolf sigil was in sight when Lyanna made her choice. She smiled and was glad Brandon could not see in the darkness of the night. On the morrow she would take two revenges. The first one in the name of her new friend and the other one in hers – a viper is quick but a wolf is a trueborn hunter.

They were only a few meters away from their tents when they heard noises. Lyanna reached for her dagger well hidden in her skirts but Brandon stopped her. He was obviously tensed. She frowned and saw he was staring at the Baratheon tent. She tried to get closer to it but Brandon grabbed her arm to prevent her from doing so.

“Who is she?” she hissed. Brandon sighed and let go of her. He had no good answer for her and he wanted to go inside the tent to teach some manners to Robert himself. She was his little sister and he would have expected the Lord of Storm’s End to have to decency to behave at the Tourney. But how could he blame the man when he could not stay away from Ashara?

“No one that matters. A servant girl probably. You must know the hard truth, Lya. A man has needs and when the time comes you can satisfy Robert’s he shall be faithful to you.” Brandon explained to her. He did not believe the last part; Robert could never be faithful to a woman but he knew Lyanna would not allow him to sleep around that much. She was too smart for that.

“I know. He has a bastard daughter in the Vale. He probably has other bastards. I don’t care about the women he bedded before being betrothed to me. If he thinks he can act like the knights in the songs when I am around and then fuck any woman when I can’t see him, he is wrong. I am Lyanna of House Stark, I am the She-Wolf and I shall be respected.” She said. She strode to her tent with clenched fists and a vengeful expression on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Lyanna woke earlier than the previous morning. She put her breeches, her white shirt and tied her hair in a hurry. She had to go fast and silent not to wake up her brothers or Alys. No one must see her, she told herself. She ran through the camp until she saw the stables. There, she stopped and stared at it through the darkness of the early morning. She _had_ to surprise him and make him feel as powerless as she felt the day before.

She grabbed her dagger and walked carefully in the dust. She listened and looked everywhere to see him but he seemed to be nowhere. She breathed easier and walked to Shadow. Her horse was already set up and ready to be mounted.

“Too slow, too noisy.” A voice chuckled behind her. She turned around to see Oberyn smirking at her. He was holding the reins of his sand horse and appeared to be waiting for her. She grunted and grabbed Shadow’s reins.

“How did you do that? I was careful.” Lyanna asked eying at him. She put a hand on Shadow’s saddle and climbed on it effortlessly. She patted his neck but she felt the horse was eager to go out and race.

“I could teach you. You’re not that bad but you need to learn. I give my daughter her lesson every day after my morning ride in the training yard before the knights arrive. You can join us.” He said before spurring his horse. Lyanna was taken aback by his proposition but she soon recovered and Shadow raced behind the sand horse. He was fast but she was still faster. She outraced him sooner than his ego would have wanted. Sweat was starting to wet his back as he tried his best to outrace her but as soon as he was getting close to do so, she laughed and her black stallion raced faster. He was infuriated.

“Too slow. I could teach if you want.” Lyanna teased when he reached the point where she stopped. Small hair was sticking on her forehead with the sweat and her hair was a huge mess but she looked glorious. She dared making fun of him and as much as his ego was hurt, he smiled widely and genuinely at her. _She is just a girl_ , he kept reminding himself, but the chiseled muscles he could make out under her large clothing and the budding breast her shirt barely covered made him want her _. She is just a girl, barely older than my Obara._ But five years were enough to turn a little girl into a desirable woman.

“I believe I will never be able to call you by your name, Lady Stark. Such a shame.” She flashed a smile at him and spurred her horse farther into the woods surrounding Harrenhal. Her dark was floating behind her and her laugh was echoing in the dark woods. The sun was pointing and he shouted her they should go back to the castle. She laughed again but did not stop. He tried to follow her but the lack of light and the density of the woods lost him. His sand horse was not made for the woods whereas her huge northern stallion was. He was not comfortable leaving her alone in the woods but he did not know what to do.

 _She is just a girl_ , he told himself for the umpteenth time and spurred his horse to follow her trail. He eventually found her sitting on a rock with Shadow drinking the water of a small river. Her shirt was sticking to her back because of the sweat and she had leaves and dust in her messy hair. Her cheeks were pink with the blood rush of the race. She was not just a girl anymore.

“The woods can be dangerous, Lady Stark. You should be more careful.” Oberyn scolded her gently as he dismounted. She landed her grey stare on him and sighed. She thought he was different but he was like the others – he thought her a helpless girl.

“They would have to catch me first.” She stated. “You could have gone back to the castle. I like being on my own.” She surrounded her legs with her arms and put her head on her knees. She was staring at the clear water running before her and she seemed absorbed by the way a little black rock was being dragged by the flow.

Oberyn ignored her remark and sat beside her. He reminded her of Elia and was suddenly glad Lyanna had accepted to join his sister in King’s Landing. Lyanna was so full of life she would brighten her days maybe put some life back into Elia. She would cheer her up and make her laugh like Ashara used to – before Rhaenys’ birth, before Ashara learned that her friend _could_ die.

“I did not mean to offend you or make you sad, Lady Stark.” He told her with his most respectful voice – but she still heard the smirk and the cockiness in his voice.

“Lyanna.” She said. “I am not Lady Stark. I don’t want to.” She sighed and they both remained silent, listening to the soft murmur of the flowing water. He understood her for he did not want to be a prince of Dorne – did he ever behave like one? His title had opened him many doors and offered him priceless opportunities he was grateful for but he was no prince. Doran and Elia were real prince and princess of Dorne when he only bore the name. He was the Red Viper and that suited him better.

“I understand. But we must all do our duty, as painful as it is.” He told her. She sighed and her face turned darker. That’s when he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. They were not as black as Elia’s but still, they were there and Oberyn resisted the urge to ask what was troubling her.

“I could teach some poison if you wish,” he said poking her arm, “you could be free of that stag of yours.” She stared at him frowning and realizing he was actually joking she burst into laughter. _She is fourteen but she seems to know more than most grown-women_ , he thought smirking to her.

“We should go back,” she eventually said becoming serious again. “the sun is almost up.” She rose and took off some dirt from her breeches and her shirt. Oberyn stood up too and helped her taking off some leaves from her hair.

“You’re right; you’re everything but a lady.” She smiled and then she suddenly realized how close he was. She blushed softly and feared he might notice. He did but decided against making fun of her – again. She looked up at him and saw he was not as old as she always pictured him. He was older than her but when he smiled he looked younger. He was a grown man with already four bastard daughters but she did not resent him for it like she resented Robert. Oberyn seemed to care deeply for his daughters and was raising them himself. He did not hide them or bed the first woman he saw. He seemed a finer man than Robert – but Lyanna should not think about that when he was that close to her.

His head got closer to her and the game he had meant to play faded in his mind. He was not playing anymore as he was leaning down staring at her red lips. She had stopped breathing. She had spied on Brandon stealing kisses from Barbrey and she remembered her mother kissing her father but she had never thought it would happen to her – not with him at least.

His lips softly touched hers and waited for her answer. She stood still, waiting for him to carry on. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and she scolded herself for being scared like this. She raised a shaking hand to his face and hesitantly ran her fingers through his hair as she has seen Barbrey do to her brother. She slowly opened her mouth and Oberyn had all the encouragement he needed.

He grabbed her waist with both hands and their bodies crashed against each other. Lyanna moaned against his lips as his tongue invaded her mouth and his hands were caressing her back. She was not just a girl. Her body moved against his to match his curves and his edges, to complete him. They had both lost their minds to each other, drunk with the essence and the desire of the other’s body when Shadow neighed.

They split up violently staring at each other and realizing what they had just done. He had undone a few buttons of her shirt and her chest was almost bare to him. She covered herself hastily and blushing. She grabbed the reins of her stallion and was about to climb on her saddle to flee when Oberyn caught her arm.

“Thank you for the kiss, Lyanna.” He said smirking. “I won’t tell if you don’t.” He said something else but she had freed her arm and spurred Shadow. The stallion was racing faster than ever. Lyanna was clearly distraught but she was trying to contain herself. When she arrived at the stables, it was already crowded with knights and squires. Nobody noticed her presence and left Shadow to the care of an unknown squire. As she hurried out to her tent, she looked back and made out Oberyn’s orange tunic on his sand horse racing to the stables. She did not want to have to face him once more.

“Lya, over here!” a small voice called her out as she was getting close to her tent. She turned and saw Benjen hiding in a corner. She joined him looking around with weary eyes.

“What is it?” she asked.

“I have the armor and the horse, everything is by the godswood. I told Brandon I would join you all after; I’ll wait for you there but you must hurry. The joust is about to begin.” Lyanna nodded and they parted. She ran through the camp to reach her tent. She did not care if she was seen – they would mistake her for a stable boy or a squire at best.

“I saw you little sister!” she heard Brandon said as she closed the curtain of her tent behind her. “I thought I had told you to wake me up to accompany you on your morning ride.” Brandon entered the room smiling but he frowned seeing her distraught face. “Is something wrong? What happened during your morning ride?”

“Nothing. I think I got cold, I don’t feel alright this morning.” Lyanna said sitting on her bed. Brandon sat beside her and touched her forehead. He looked worried and that was exactly what Lyanna needed.

Brandon cupped her head with his hands and looked into her eyes. “You would tell me if something had happened, right?” She smiled weakly and nodded. Lyanna was a pretty good actress and when it came to Brandon, she could make him do whatever she wanted. “You need to rest, then. I will check on you at midday. In the meantime, you should stay here.” He kissed her forehead and left her alone. He sent Alys away and Lyanna waited until he was gone to join Benjen in the godswood.

She did not care for her hair or her clothes. Once the camp was all quiet for everyone was at the tourney, Lyanna left her tent and ran to the godswood. Benjen was there with the armor and a boy she did not know.

“Hurry!” Benjen said. “You should already be there in armor.”

Benjen and the boy helped Lyanna with the armor before she could even say a word. She already knew she was late – and she was trying hard not to think about the reason why she was. Metal was clicking all around her and she saw a painted wooden shield resting against a tree nearby. She smiled seeing the heart-tree Benjen must have tried to draw on it.

“Benjen, who is your friend?” Lyanna whispered as the boy went away to get her helmet.

“I met her yesterday. She knows the castle better than anyone else; she found most of the armor in the caves of Harrenhal and the horse is hers. You can’t ride Shadow or people will recognize you.” Benjen said. Lyanna nodded and thanked the girl she had mistaken for a boy. She felt ashamed for it – how many times had she been mistaken for a boy too? She was almost ready when they heard trumpets and shouts coming from the arena.

“What is your name?” Lyanna asked the girl as she steadied herself on the saddle of a huge mare. She could not believe a servant girl had such a horse for herself and she feared the answer the girl was about to give her.

The girl raised her gaze to look at Lyanna and the Northern woman froze. She knew this stare. “My name is Obara Sand, Lady Lyanna.”

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, can't you say you had been waiting for it? :p I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I was planning to make you wait waaaayy longer for the kiss but as I was writing it came flowing like this so I had to do it. Anyway, did you enjoy it? ;) 
> 
> I want to know your opinion on the kiss.. And the joust to come! 
> 
> If you want to keep updated on the new chapters, you can follow me on tumblr (it is bloodysteel.tumblr.com). Feel free to send me messages or requests, I love reading from you guys :) <3
> 
> A little bonus, illustration for this chapter and chapter 5 right here : http://bloodysteel.tumblr.com/post/89790488012/me-having-fun-with-doll-divine-of-course-its


	8. Chapter 8

The mare Lyanna was mounting was not Shadow and was obviously slower. She did not want to miss her chance at avenging her bannerman’s honor. The armor was heavy and ill-fitting but she would do great – she had to. If she were to be discovered, her father would surely punish her and she would bring shame upon her house. _Women are not supposed to participate in tourney_ , Lyanna thought wryly remembering Lord Arryn’s words.

Benjen arrived in time to witness his sister’s prowess. He could not hide his excitement but neither Brandon nor Eddard seemed to find it abnormal. The tourney had only brought him excitement from the beginning. Benjen gave a look at the royal lodge and noticed his friend sitting next to her father. She was smiling to him. He saw her muttering something in her father’s ear and Benjen frowned. She had promised him she would not cause trouble to Lyanna.

But Oberyn’s startled face turned into a kind of admiration and Benjen thought that the prince may not cause her trouble – or at least not the kind he dreaded at the time. Lyanna looked awkward in this armor and so small Benjen suddenly feared the idea was bad and she could get herself _killed_. He would be responsible for it; he could not bear it if something happened to his sister by his fault.

“Who is this knight?” Robert asked with his loud voice. “He is so small and his armor won’t resist the first hit.” Benjen winced. Lyanna was in place to joust against the first knight – a Frey of the Twins. She looked steady on her saddle. Lyanna was a great rider, she would not be dismounted easily. But she had troubles holding her lance as far as he could see. She was strong but was she strong enough? Obara was still smiling in the royal lodge.

The challengers spurred their horses and went forward. The Frey knight screamed as he lunged to dismount Lyanna. Benjen forced himself to watch – nobody would understand if he hid his eyes. It went fast and in the blink of an eye the Frey was laying in the sand. Benjen breathed easier. Lyanna’s lance was broken but others awaited her thanks to Obara. She paraded in the arena in front of the royal lodge and was applauded by the crowd. She did not take off her helmet though.

Two fresh challengers replaced Lyanna and the Frey knight. Benjen did not care about them. He tried to see his sister but she was nowhere. _He should go find her and help her, she might be in danger_ , he thought.

“I believe every tourney must have its mystery knight,” Brandon laughed as Lyanna was setting herself against her second challenger, “I bet the poor boy will not last another round.” Benjen held back a laugh. If only Brandon knew it was Lyanna he would not talk like this. Benjen did not understand why Lyanna had not wanted to tell Brandon. Ned, he understood because he would have done his best to stop her. But Brandon… Brandon would have encouraged her.

“Jousting is for strong men.” Brandon concluded and Benjen saw Ned, Robert and Jon nodding. Benjen figured Lyanna may have been right in not telling Brandon in the end.

Once again, Lyanna spurred her horse to face another challenger. This time the lance touched her and she hardly held back a shriek. Benjen clenched his fists and almost rose from his seat. He prayed Brandon was wrong. Obara was not smiling anymore and she was alone on her seat. Her father had disappeared from her side.

A squire gave Lyanna another lance. She held it firmly and looked up at her brothers. Benjen looked worried and she wanted to reassure him, but she couldn’t without taking off her helmet. Brandon was laughing and she was sure it was about her – well, about the mystery knight. It infuriated her but she would not back down so easily.

“We will show them, you and I. You’re Dornish and I’m a Northerner but together we can make them kneel.” Lyanna whispered to the mare and to herself. She took a deep breath and lunged forward screaming at the top of her lungs. The sound echoed in the ill-fitting armor and everybody was startled by the Stentor voice coming out of such a small body.

“You were wrong brother,” Benjen mocked him, “The mystery knight will go another round.” The wolf pup was gloating and the wild one was interested in this mystery knight who appeared so small and yet was so strong. He regretted Lyanna was not here to witness such prowess for she would have loved it.

“What is drawn on his shield? A laughing tree?” Robert asked but no one answered as the mystery knight was leaving the arena to prepare for his next round.

Lyanna left her horse to a squire and went straight to the tent she was given as a challenger. As soon as she was alone she took off the helmet to take deep breathes. Her heart was pounding in her chest and blood was rushing to her head. She was overwhelmed by the events – had she realized what jousting would imply before she arrived in the arena on the mare? Obviously no. She thought herself strong and she was but she was scared. Memories of her kiss with the prince came up and she felt her distress coming back with it.

“I thought I knew this horse.” Lyanna turned white as prince Oberyn walked into the tent. She backed away and almost fell down. She looked so small in this armor that Oberyn wanted to mock her but now was not the right time. He was holding his spear in his right hand and Lyanna had never seen him look so deadly.

“Prince Oberyn I- I’m sorry. Your daughter –“ she stuttered.

“Don’t. Obara already explained to me the situation. I know your next challenger. You can also defeat him but you will have to hit him before he hits you or he will dismount you.” Oberyn explained. “After your victory you must disappear. Everybody likes a mystery knight but they like it better when his identity is uncovered. Besides your next round would be on the morrow and I fear you will not withstand against knights like your brother or Rhaegar.” Lyanna nodded firmly. She knew he was right and she was grateful for his advices. Still, she wondered why he was holding his spear.

“I’ll be watching you from afar. That knight is a vicious, I told you. So be careful.” She wanted to tell him she could protect herself on her own, that she did not need his advice. Instead she thanked him with a genuine smile.

“I never meant to frighten you in the woods,” he added before lifting the curtain of the tent to leave. “You are a hell of a woman, Lyanna, never forget that. Don’t let men like Robert Baratheon make you believe you are only good enough to bear their children and play the dutiful wife.”

Lyanna stared for a moment at the curtain and then put her helmet back on. He had her back and he was right – she was a hell of a woman and she would win this third victory. She was a she wolf, she kept telling herself. She breathed and exited the tent ready to joust.

“Obara, where is your father?” Elia asked her niece noticing Oberyn’s absence. The little girl climbed onto her aunt’s lap and told her she did not know. Elia shrugged – she was used to her brother’s eccentricities.

Lyanna saddled up and led Obara’s mare to the arena. It was the last one, her last opponent. She must not fail or it would have all been in vain. She looked past her challenger and saw Oberyn half hidden in a dark corner. She took a deep breath and spurred her sand horse. All eyes were on her and she could feel Oberyn’s viper eyes on her too. She looked carefully at her opponent – he looked about to make an usual move. She was not an expert and she could almost see herself laying bleeding on the sand. But she would not. She would conquer, she would thrive.

She howled like the wolf she was and hit her opponent with all the strength she could find – in Benjen, Brandon, Ned, Father in the North, Mother in the sky, Howland Reed, Maege Mormont, all the women forced to restrain their fiery, and Oberyn - in the chest. She hit with all she had, all the anger she had from her betrothal to Robert without her consent, all the love she had felt in Winterfell surrounded by her loved ones, all the pain she had held in her heart since Lyarra’s death, all the concealed lust from Oberyn’s kiss, all the wildness she was trying to contain.

She dropped the broken lance as everybody rose and she heard screams and applause. She was numb. She heard the cheering as if in a dream, as if she was out of her own body and they were far away.

She suddenly woke up from her daydreaming and met Oberyn’s worried gaze. This was the end of her part in the tourney for the day. A squire came to take her mare’s reins but Lyanna moved away from him. She bowed to the King and his family passing in front of the royal lodge and then made it to her tent. Everyone expected her to take away her helmet but she would not.

At the entrance of her tent the defeated knights were waiting for her. Her last opponent was joining them limping with the help of a squire Lyanna knew too much. His hand was bandaged and Lyanna held back a grunt.

“If you seek to ransom back your former property, it is yours.” Lyanna said in the lowest voice she could speak. “I only ask you to teach honor to your rude squires.” Her low voice echoed in the armor and the silence was made in the arena. Everyone heard the stentorian voice and the price of the ransom.

Howland frowned and his doubts were confirmed. Brandon glanced at Benjen and grunted seeing his happiness. His sister was the knight under the armor and he clearly was not happy about it. Ned had some doubts too but Robert did not see anything. The defeated knights bowed to the mystery knight who disappeared afterwards.

As soon as she was out of sight, Lyanna climbed back onto her saddle and raced to the godswood. Obara was already there waiting for her. She gave her the mare and started taking out her armor. Obara had gone and Lyanna was helpless to get herself out of the armor. She sighed, unable to reach a part of the armor in her back to undo it.

Suddenly she felt two hands undoing her armor and she shrieked in surprise. She hastily turned to face the newcomer. She knew that with her armor still on she could hurt her assailant with a simple punch.

“You need help, Lya. You better hurry or they’ll find you.” Brandon said. Lyanna breathed easier seeing her older brother – but she waited for his wrath. He helped her out of the armor and they concealed it in a secluded part of the godswood where no one had apparently set foot in decades.

“We must go back to the tent, now. I told them I was checking on you and they will soon join me. Benjen is keeping them back so we have enough time.” He grabbed her arm and dragged her to her tent. Lyanna could see Brandon’s jaw was tensed and he did not seem happy with her. She let him lead her through the camp but she would not let him treat her like a child – she just won three rounds in a tourney. She did not feel like a child anymore.

“Brandon, are you going to yell at me?” Lyanna asked as they were alone in her tent. “I might deserve it. But I believe I am allowed to rejoice it.” She glanced at herself in the mirror and decided her aspect was bad enough – she would not need to fake a disease. She was all sweaty and sticky because of the armor and the rushes of adrenaline.

“I am proud of you, but don’t you dare compete tomorrow.” He whispered to her with his dashing smile. “I will be jousting tomorrow, and so will most of the best jousters. I don’t want you to get hurt; you were lucky today.” She shot him a dark glance and he laughed ruffling her messy greasy hair. She backed away from him and as she opened her mouth, they heard voices coming closer. Lyanna rushed under the covers of her bed and took a sleepy face to welcome her brothers.

“Good morning,” she said in a weak voice, “How was the tourney this morning?” Benjen rolled his eyes at the sight of her while Robert and Ned went to sit beside her to tell her everything about the mystery knight. She listened to them carefully, nodding and smiling when she was expected to. She was too proud and excited by their story and the praise they did of the mystery knight.

“Richard Lonmouth and I are supposed to unmask this mystery knight.” Robert almost giggled while Lyanna froze in her bed. Benjen immediately tensed and Brandon looked away. This meant nothing good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many kudos and comments for last chapter! :D Thank you everyone, I see you want more Lyanna/Oberyn smut, right? ;) Well, soon my friends, soon! 
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you liked this one too :)


	9. Chapter 9

They left Lyanna alone with Alys to prepare for the rest of the day. Lyanna stated she felt good enough to rise from her bed and watch the tourney. There was another mêlée that day and Robert felt very confident. On their way to the arena, he kept telling Lyanna how glad he was she was better and could witness his prowess in the mêlée to come. Lyanna was smiling but grinding her teeth at the same time. _He is too confident, I hope someone will shut him out_. _Maybe I could bribe a servant girl to do so in the bedroom_. Lyanna tried hard to stifle her laughter at that thought.

She sat with her brothers again. Benjen couldn’t wait to be alone with her to harass her with questions about her jousting. Brandon had managed to tell Ned of their sister’s adventure and Lyanna could feel his reproachful look on her back. She stood straight looking at the knights and noble men preparing themselves for the mêlée. Robert was boasting about his victory at the previous mêlée and showing off his huge and heavy Warhammer. Lyanna rolled her eyes and noticed a newcomer. She did not recognize him with his armor and helmet but she knew the squire following him with two long spears. Obara stopped and frowned, feeling Lyanna’s gaze on her. She looked up and smirked at the she-wolf before hurrying behind her father.

Elia was also smiling looking at her brother and her niece. She also noticed the smile exchanged between Lyanna and Obara. Fortunately, she was the only one. Elia squeezed her lips together and remembered seeing her brother and her future lady-in-waiting dancing at the feast. She promised herself to question Oberyn – and to scold him lightly if there were something between the two. Lyanna was betrothed to Rhaegar’s cousin and her brother would surely kill him if he touched her – he would even ask the help of the Bolton heir to flay him. Even Robert would interfere for he loved his lady Lyanna dearly. Elia smiled thinking Oberyn might have to fight for a girl’s hand – and not to wash a lord’s honor as he did against lord Yronwood.

The people started to cheer and Elia focused on the mêlée. Oberyn looked glorious in his dark red armor mixing iron and thick snake leather. The armor showed his perfectly chiseled musculature and Elia stood proud of her brother in her royal lodge. For a moment she felt like they were back in Dorne, when life was simpler and men looked at her with something else in their eyes than the respect due to the future queen. He was the Red Viper but that did not mean she was not deadlier in her own way. She was among the best dancers of Dorne and the languishing moves of her hips on the music had driven many men crazy. Mellario had brought music and dances from Norvos and Elia had learned them all – she danced like a snake. She was a snake.

She sighed. That time was long gone and she was supposed to be a dragon now. The Gods knew she did her best. Elia sighed and Rhaegar took her hand as the mêlée began and Oberyn threw himself into it. He was deadly and dangerous but so were his opponents and he was still human – he could get hurt.

Robert and Oberyn were on opposite sides of the mêlée. Robert was fighting its way through the crowd under the impressed eyes of all the boys watching him. Oberyn was doing the same in a more gracious and yet deadlier way. He left each of his opponents laying on the ground helpless and waiting for his squires to come get him. Robert only pushed them aside with all his strength – most of them ended upon the ground too but a lot of them were still strong enough to go back on their feet.

Lyanna was smiling and looking intently at the mêlée. Ned mistook it for a sudden interest and appraisal of her betrothed. Benjen was too focused on the fight to notice his sister’s interest and Brandon, well, Brandon had his own interest.

Most of the men were down or taken away. They were only few opponents remaining. Oberyn and Robert were one of them. Lyanna could not hide her true interest anymore. She grabbed the edge of the wooden barrier separating them from the arena and stared at the finalists of the mêlée. She was smiling widely – Ned’s smile was wider.

They both stopped in the middle of the bloodied arena and waited for all the fallen men to be taken away by squires with stretchers. Robert turned his head to his betrothed and his best friend. Their smiles cheered him up and filled him with pride, swelling out his chest.

But Lyanna’s eyes were on Oberyn’s dark red armor. He glanced at her and smiled under his helmet. He noticed Robert’s impulse of pride – he would use it to his advantage. He turned his spear over his hand and planted it in the sand signifying the stag he was ready to beat him. Robert groaned at the Red Viper and roared as he rushed to him holding his Warhammer high. Oberyn easily warded off Robert’s attack. Robert was quick but Oberyn was quicker.

Lyanna was moving in synchronization with the viper. Ned frowned and shook his head chasing away the shadow of a doubt – his sister could not support the Red Viper against her betrothed.

Elia’s smile was wide too. She had let go of Rhaegar’s hand and was mimicking her brother’s every move. She had watched him practice with his spear many times since the time she offered him his first one. The memory of his smile that day brought her joy during her worst days – they were so young.

Oberyn seemed in a bad position. Robert was harassing him constantly with hard blows and he kept defending himself and barely escaping the huge Warhammer. Lyanna’s smile faded and her brows furrowed – she did not want Robert to win. She did not want him to spend the evening boasting about his victory to servant girl or to her or to anyone. He would try to impress her again but his fighting was messy. He counted too much on his pure strength and she thought he did not have such a great technique at wielding his Warhammer.

Robert raised his Warhammer to strike what appeared to be his last blow before victory. But a viper was vicious. Oberyn let the stag put all his strength in the blow and made a pirouette at the last minute to avoid it. He was back on his feet while the stag had lost balance and was staggering to get it back. Oberyn did not lose time – he struck Robert with the back of his spear as hard as he could to keep him from finding balance again. The stag was heavy and fell down in the sand loudly scattering sand all around him. His face was against the ground. He put himself on his elbow, groaning, to get back on his feet but he was stopped by the cold feel of a blade against his neck. He shivered and realized he had lost to a snake.

Elia was grinning at her brother. He took off his helmet to smile back at the crowd cheering for him. He noticed Lyanna’s bright shiny eyes set on him but he did not linger on her. He bowed and drew back his spear from Robert’s neck. Obara ran to him to discharge him of his helmet and his spear and Robert’s squire came to help get back on his feet, but he chased him away ruthlessly.

“Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell of Dorne,” Rhaegar announced rising up from his seat, “you are the winner of today’s mêlée! Congratulations.” Oberyn bowed to the royal lodge once more and the crowd applauded him once more. Lyanna was clapping harder than usual but she was trying to refrain herself. Ned saw it and hoped Robert had not noticed – but he had.

Oberyn and Robert left the arena and everything was set in motion for the rest of the events of the day. Lyanna was bored watching men trying to prove their strength to win ladies’ favor. She yawned and realized all the men with her did not pay attention to her and were too interested.

The day carried on and it was soon time to retire to prepare for dinner and dancing afterwards. They were walking silently to the camp when princess Elia and her ladies came to them. She was still smiling and rejoicing her brother’s victory – which made Robert even grimmer. Brandon stood tall and proud with a little smirk on his face. He kept glancing at a pair of haunting violet eyes.

“Lady Lyanna, we wanted to ask you if you wanted to eat with us tonight.” Elia said. “You know we are all eager to know you better and we believed you might enjoy some feminine company. Don’t be offended, my lords.” The men smiled politely at her signifying they were not.

“I would enjoy it very much, Your Grace, thank you.” Elia looked reproachfully at her for not calling her by her name but Lyanna was not used to it in public – she would do her best and practice.

“Then it’s settled. We will see you later.” The two groups parted; one went to the castle and the other to the camp. Lyanna was in a good mood compared to Robert’s broody face. He went straight into his tent disappointed with himself and sad he did not receive the comfort he expected from his betrothed. Ned and Jon Arryn joined him whereas Brandon, Benjen and Lyanna ignored him and went in their own tents.

Alys had prepared a dress for Lyanna. It was made of cotton and wool, since the dinner tonight was less formal than the previous ones, and in a deep blue color. But Lyanna did not feel like wearing blue. She went through her trunks and found the one she wanted to wear. She smiled holding it out. Her father had bought her this one to win Robert’s favor by wearing his colors. The gown was indeed gold, ocher and yellow but she did not think of him. Those colors were also representative of Dorne. Of course, she told no one what was on her mind.

“No flowers, no braid.” Lyanna said as Alys was starting to braid her hair. She wanted her hair loose and wild as when she was riding Shadow. She did not want powders or anything to cover her face. She only wore her direwolf pin as a jewel. She knew Ashara, Elia and Lynesse would shine bright and she would suffer the comparison but she did not care. She was a knight, she was a fighter and she _won_ battles – it was enough to make her stand high and proud.

She went in the open air to wait for the men to accompany her to the Great Hall. Jon Arryn was the first to join her, followed closely by Benjen and Ned. Robert was the last to arrive. He asked her the honor to walk her to the Great Hall, glad to notice she was wearing his colors. She took his arm and let him lead her.

“You look beautiful in this dress, Lady Lyanna. Can I hope to dance with you tonight again?” he asked as they were entering the castle.

“One can still dream,” she answered bitterly with her bright smile on, “I hope yours won’t be troubled as they sounded last night.” She let go of his arm and walked straight to Elia, Ashara and Lynesse who welcomed her gleefully.

Ned put his hand on Robert’s shoulder. He had heard his sister’s comment and felt sorry for his friend – even though he thought he had deserved it. “I told you she was a hell of a woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting so late in the week! Those who follow me know I've started a pretty hard internship and I did not have that much time to write and post... So, I will post only once a week (more if I have time but this I promise you), every saturday or sunday ;)
> 
> Thanks again to all those who take time to write comments and leave kudos :) <3


	10. Chapter 10

Lyanna was warmly welcomed by her new friends. Everybody was chatting cheerfully and Lyanna soon forgot she was angry with Robert.

When Obara saw Lyanna and realized she would eat with them, she begged her father to make her sit by her side. Oberyn nodded and smiled to his daughter – that would not be hard but Obara’s sudden interest had to make sense to the others too. He took his daughter’s little hand and they went to join the ladies. Elia smiled at her niece when she saw them and complimented her on her Dornish orange dress.

“Lyanna, you have already met my brother, Oberyn, and here is his daughter, Obara Sand. Obara, you should know that Lyanna is a great rider, you two should get along very well.” Elia winked at Obara who was smiling at Lyanna. Obara did not seem at ease in her dress and Lyanna understood her for she had been in her stead a long time ago. She liked pretty dresses now but it had taken her a long time to do so – and a lot of efforts on her father’s part.

“Then Obara could sit next to you, Lady Lyanna, if you agree.” Oberyn proposed. He looked very dashing in his simple yellow tunic with small golden suns and his brown leather belt. He had won the mêlée and reeked confidence – but so did Lyanna. She was the Knight of the Laughing Tree and was on everyone’s lips.

“I’ll be happy to compare our northern horses to your sand ones. I heard they are really fast!” Obara understood the innuendo and could not hold back her smile. She turned her head to look at her father and he knew what she wanted him to say.

“We’d be glad to show you, Lady Lyanna. Tomorrow morning we will go riding, you could join us.” Lyanna was beaming. She looked even more glorious than she had on the morning by the river. “Of course, you ladies are most welcome too.” He added to Lynesse, Ashara and Elia.

“My brothers and I had planned to go riding tomorrow morning too, I guess we could all go together.” Lyanna said and they decided that’s what they would do. Ashara also dragged Lynesse into going with them. Elia declined – her pregnancy did not allow her to ride too much and freely as they were planning.

Then, they went to their table to sit down and eat. The King had decided to eat in his chambers and the mood of the dinner was light and happy – people knew they could talk freely. Lyanna was sitting between Obara and Ashara. Obara wanted to talk to her about the joust but they both knew they could not. Lyanna would not have minded if Ashara knew about it, but Ashara had a big mouth and spoke sometimes loudly – people could hear them and she did not want to get in trouble. Besides, someone else could be eavesdropping and that was a risk Lyanna was not willing to take. So she tried to act like it was the first time she talked to Obara and did not know they were, in some ways, very much alike.

“So, do you ride very often in Dorne?” Lyanna asked the girl.

“As much as my father allows it,” Obara answered glaring at Oberyn. He was talking to Elia so he did not hear but the two new friends started laughing. None of them were good at pretending. “I usually go with my sister, Nymeria. She is lighter than me so sometimes she goes faster. But I’m a better rider. She wears dresses better than breeches.” Obara’s eyes darkened a bit at the mention of her sister. Lyanna felt something was off between Oberyn’s daughters but she could not ask what it was – not yet.

“Well, I believe like your aunt that you look very pretty in your dress! And you are lucky breeches fit you, they don’t fit every woman whereas dresses do.” Lyanna winked at her and it cheered her up. They kept on talking most of the dinner about Dorne and the North with interruptions from Ashara, Oberyn and Elia who were always eager to talk about their native kingdom. Obara and Lyanna grew very fond of each other – the little girl wanted to be as fierce as Lyanna when she grew up.

Dancing time came after the dinner and as all ladies rose to dance with lords, Obara scowled. Lyanna left without a word and reached her brothers’ table avoiding suitors. She took Benjen’s hand and forced him to come with her – he did not like dancing but she persuaded him into inviting Obara for a single dance. She was sure it would make her feel better about herself.

Lyanna was watching the young couple of dancers when she felt someone behind her. She turned around to face Oberyn holding his hand out to her. Without a word she took and he swirled her around on the dance floor.

“Thank you,” he eventually said as he was pulling her closer, “I never thought Obara was the kind of girl to want to dance with a boy. She has always hated dresses preferring breeches and boyish clothes. You saw something in her I could not.”

“Every little girl wants to dance like the ladies of the court. She is strong and she loves to fight and to ride like a man but she remains a little girl. She sees her gorgeous aunt and her friends everyday dancing with men, laughing and being adored. Of course, she wants to be adored. But that does not mean she will be tamed or weak or anything like a fierce spear wife.” Oberyn smiled and held her a little bit closer. They both knew it was improper but she did not care. She even managed to fit her body better against his and she could feel his immediate response. She looked up and she saw Oberyn wince. She frowned and he loosened his grip on her waist.

“Is there something wrong?” she murmured.

“No. Nothing. It’s me, I’m just… Well, never mind.” But Lyanna minded. They carried on dancing silently and Oberyn felt bad for ruining her good mood. She was just a girl, she was her daughter’s friend and yet, he felt strongly for her. Too strongly judging by the swell in his pants. He wanted her, he wanted her bad but he could not have her. She was too young to be this close to a man – had she even flourish? She was troubling him and he hated it. He almost hated her for it. The last girl who troubled him like this had been Tyene’s mother – and he eventually bedded her.

The dance ended and they parted like they had united – without a single word. Lyanna walked fast out of the room. She needed some fresh air. She was red with shame and hurt pride. Oberyn crashed on his seat next to Elia who was waiting for the right time to scold her brother. She had watched him with Lyanna and she thought he had tried to get her to spread her legs for him with improper words.

“What the hell have you told Lyanna to make her run away from you like this?” Elia whispered to him. The tone of her voice reminded him of when their mother used to scold him – it had happened too often for him to forget.

“Nothing.” He muttered. She kept staring at him and he added, “I swear it, Elia. I said nothing in particular. She told me she needed some fresh air so I let her go. Maybe she saw something that shattered her. I’m not in her head, she’s just a girl.”

Elia nodded but she had her thoughtful face – the one Oberyn had always been afraid of. He sighed and left the table.

Lyanna was walking furiously in the castle and ended up lost. She was all alone and she could barely hear the sound of the music. She sighed and scolded herself mentally. She breathed in and out slowly and started focusing back into finding her way around.

She must have been too focused on the music not to hear the loud breathing near her, and then she felt two strong arms grabbing her and backing her up against the stone walls. She shrieked a bit and reached for her dagger – but the man was blocking her hands. She raised her head and recognized him. From the strong smell of alcohol, she could not be reassured by that.

“Robert, let me go!” she hissed. “Let me go or I swear you’ll regret it!” She tried to free herself but the stag was stronger than the wolf maid.

“I just want a little kiss! Prove me you love me and kiss me, Lya. You know I lost today, I was so sad. I saw you, you did not look sad for me. Are you happy that snake beat me? Is that why you danced with me tonight? Kiss me, Lya, kiss me – or I’ll take that kiss myself.” He said. He reeked alcohol so much Lyanna could not breathe when he was talking. He was drunk and he was sad – a very bad combination. His hands were hard on her body and he was hurting her – nothing like Oberyn ever did. Besides he called her Lya – no one could call her Lya but her brothers!

“Will you give me a little kiss?” he whispered in her ear leaving a smell of alcohol on her. Lyanna understood she had no choice.

“Alright, alright, my _dear_ Robert. Just let me breathe a little bit so I can kiss you properly.” She told him in a velvety voice. He giggled and she wriggled free enough to move her hand. She slowly moved it along her waist and he was moaning of pleasure anticipating the kiss. She told him to close his eyes and he did, his lips reaching out for hers. She smiled.

Robert gasped feeling the sting of a blade pressed against the thin skin of his neck. His pulse accelerated and his eyes were suddenly opened in shock. Lyanna was grinning.

“Now you let me go. I won’t tell my brothers if you do. Don’t you _ever_ dare to force yourself on me again or I will rip your throat out, am I making myself understood?” Lyanna said. Robert nodded slowly and freed her. He was too drunk and too shocked to realize he could have easily taken her knife away and kissed her. He left her there in an empty corridor holding out her dagger. She stayed in the same position for a while breathing heavily. He could have raped her. She could have killed him. She was feeling somehow broken and lost – it had almost happened to her. In a castle during a tourney with her brothers a few meters away.

“Lyanna, are you alright?” She dropped her arm and looked at the newcomer. Suddenly waking up from her nightmare crushed her. Her legs stopped carrying her and she fell while tears started streaming down her cheeks.

Oberyn caught her before she hit the cold ground. He held her tight and she sobbed in the comfort of his strong arms. She felt weak, so weak. She did not want to marry Robert, he scared her. He would not treat her well. He did not care about women the way he should have – the way Oberyn cared about them. They were only mares to him – ready to be ridden whenever he wished.

“What happened Lyanna? Did somebody hurt you?” he asked her caressing her back.

“Robert tried to force himself on me.” She said raising her head to meet his gaze. Oberyn stared at her in shock and then growled. He tensed and tightened his grip on her. She curled against him and he felt her heartbeat slowing down. “But I threatened to kill him and he let me go.”

Oberyn smiled. “I should have killed him in the mêlée. I will, the next time I get to fight against him.” She smiled back at him and there, in his arms, she recovered. They stayed there silently with no one around for a while and when Lyanna felt ready, they got up and went back to the great hall. She thanked him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it for a brief moment as they entered the hall.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I should have posted this saturday but I did not have access to internet until now this weekend so I only post now.. I hope you will enjoy this chapter anyway ;)


	11. Chapter 11

When Lyanna went back to her tent to get some sleep, a slender girl escaped from Robert’s tent putting her clothes back on. Lyanna growled and resisted the urge to cut his throat while he was sleeping. Ned, who was accompanying her, thought she was only angry because of the girl. She would not tell him about Robert – he was his best friend and it did him good to have someone so outgoing in his life, even though he obviously was not behaving well around ladies.

Hushed noises were only coming from Brandon’s tent but Lyanna did not mind – she knew Brandon enough to be sure the lady was not a servant girl he forced into his bed while drunk.

In the end, she went to sleep smiling. She knew on the morning she would go riding with her friends and her brothers. As soon as she had told her brothers about Oberyn’s proposal – well, she had said it was Elia’s idea and Ashara and Lynesse were coming before mentioning the Red Viper – they had agreed to go together. Robert declined the invitation – he was on duty to find the mysterious Knight of the Laughing Tree with Richard Lonmouth.

Lyanna still woke earlier than everyone else but this time, she did not care not making a single noise. She readied herself and then tried to wake her brothers up. She did not dare intruding in Brandon’s tent – seeing her brother naked in bed with another woman was not of her taste. But she crashed on Benjen’s bed waking him up and did the same for Ned. She laughed hearing them growl like bears as they tried to push her away.

They arrived after Oberyn and his snake but before the dornish women at the stables. Lyanna feigned not to know which horses were their sand horses and seemed amazed at them – she thought she was a good actress but Brandon felt something was off in his sister’s behavior.

He was cut off in his thoughts by Ashara and Lynesse’s arrival. They did not wear breeches like Obara and Lyanna but ample dresses to allow them to ride freely. They were dressed richly as always and they looked gorgeous – Ned and Brandon noticed it whereas Oberyn only had eyes for the stable girl mounted on a black stallion.

Benjen and Obara were arguing about the differences and the advantages of a sword compared to a spear – Obara was rooting for the spear of course. Lyanna expected the dornish women to ride as southron ladies – badly. They ended up being pretty good riders but they were too slow to Lyanna’s taste – Ashara kept talking and her jibber-jabber was not fit for the race Lyanna loved.

“I hope you’re feeling better today,” Oberyn asked her. They were still riding faster than the others but slow enough to talk.

“I am, thank you.” She insisted on the last part and Oberyn smiled awkwardly – he still wanted to kill Robert Baratheon for what he did. Nonetheless, Oberyn was feeling genuinely happy. The only thing that could make his day better would be – well, no, he should not be thinking about it, she was just a girl. She was too young for the things he was craving to do to her.

But she looked so womanly riding her huge stallion in her dirty breeches – even more than the dornish women behind them with their dresses. He couldn’t help but smile at the memory of the dress she had been wearing the previous night – Dornish colors. Everyone had thought it had been for Robert, the soft yellow of House Baratheon but he knew better. Lyanna had spent most of her evening with him or his daughter and that was enough proof for him. Besides, she hated the stag.

“They’re so slow – we should go ahead, they’ll catch up with us don’t you think?” Lyanna asked. Oberyn nodded and spurred his horse before she could hers. “We’ll see you later!” She yelled at her brothers and the ladies with them. They looked at the two of them as they vanished into the woods.

Brandon was chatting with Ashara who always had something to say about anything. He listened to her carefully as she described him Starfall and its surrounding, and the hot sands of Dorne. The mere sound of her voice was enough to please him and he was glad there was no awkwardness between them anymore. But there was still some remnant sadness – she would not go North with him after the tourney and he would never visit her in Starfall; they would not marry in Winterfell’s godswood or in Starfall’s sept. She would marry some lord chosen by Elia – because she was the only she trusted enough to do so – and he would marry a fish.

Benjen and Obara were playing race on their smaller horses around their elders, but they were not paying attention at them. Lynesse had never taken time to talk to Ned properly and to know him. He was always in Robert’s or Brandon’s shadow – or even Lyanna’s. He was so quiet and calm – and it felt good. He was not a firstborn son so her father would not let her marry him – she had too many brothers and sisters for that. Ned was nice and kind, though. She would flirt with him easily and make him blush like a maiden as Ashara had taught her. She looked at her friend and realized she had never seen her blush – except maybe this morning when they arrived at the stables and saluted the others. She would ask her later when they were alone or with Elia – she had a feeling Lyanna’s presence would not allow her to speak freely.

They had all a nice ride around Harrenhal and then went back to the stables. They had caught a glimpse at Oberyn and Lyanna riding fast far from them but they were out of reach. As they headed back to the castle, they eventually joined them silently. One would have expected to hear the winner of the race brag about it – mostly knowing Oberyn and Lyanna.

But they remained quiet. Lyanna rode by Brandon’s side with a grim face while Oberyn asked her daughter about her ride. Obara was the first one to notice something off between her father and Lyanna but she would not mention it. Her spear fighting lesson would begin as soon as they would have dismounted and her hopes that Lyanna would join them and teach her some of her northern moves had faded away.

\--

The morning went by fast and saw Brandon dismounted by prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Lynesse had seen horror on Ashara’s face as Brandon hit the sand in the arena – she did not mock her because of the crowd surrounding them but she promised herself she would.

At noon, King Aerys asked for Robert and Richard Lonmouth – but they were unfortunate in their quest of the mystery knight. He had not showed himself at the tourney that day and he was unlikely to show ever again. Aerys looked angry by the news but Rhaegar proposed to go on the search himself to calm him down – it worked. Everybody silently hoped he would find that mystery knight or the King’s paranoia would only grow and that meant nothing good.

Lyanna had almost forgotten about the hidden proofs of her involvement in the tourney – they were still in the godswood and she needed to get rid of them. She ate fast and gave as an excuse a meeting with Elia and her ladies. She took off her dress and put on her breeches to run the camp more discreetly. Benjen had explained to her how she could get rid of everything and then she proceeded, scattering pieces of her armor all around the castle. She was almost done – she had kept the most obvious piece of her equipment for her last trip which would be the most careful one. She knew prince Rhaegar was looking for her but the godswood was empty.

She was still angry at Oberyn since the morning. How could he treat her like that? She was not a servant girl or a whore. She was the she wolf – and she was a hell of woman according to him. How could he have changed his mind that much? That did not make sense. She had felt him grow at her contact at the dance and he had taken her in his arms after Robert’s assault – and he would have killed him, she was sure he had wanted to. How could he tell her she was just a child when everything she felt by his side was a woman’s desire for a man?

She was daydreaming with the shield in her arms, walking out of the godswood, when two hands grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to turn around roughly. She half-expected it to be Oberyn trying to make amends for his behavior and butterflies started fluttering at this thought. Their wings were ripped out by the face of Rhaegar Targaryen standing in front of her.

“So the mystery knight is actually a lady wolf?” he asked mockingly.

She blushed slightly. “Please, Your Grace, don’t tell anyone. I just wanted a little bit of justice for my friend who was beaten by the squires of the knights I defeated. I never wanted to cause so much trouble.”

He walked graciously to her and the clicking of his black and red armor echoed through the solemn silence of the godswood. She saw him raise a hand to touch her face but he let it drop before she could feel the cold steel on her cheek. She swallowed with difficulty. His beauty and his aura were so unreal she felt as if in a dream. The wolf inside of her was growling in its cavern, baring its teeth, at the dragon slowly invading its territory. But Lyanna could not breathe a word.

“I won’t. You should be praised for what you did and your bravery. I will be proud to welcome you at King’s Landing by my wife’s side, if your father eventually agrees to it. I’m also glad you decided to retire from the competition, you might have been our great champion and humiliated us all.” He winked at her and she winced a little.

“Thank you, Your Grace.” She curtseyed awkwardly and he chuckled softly. His laugh was music to her ears, as good as his song was at the feast.

“Give me your shield,” he said after a moment of silence, “I’ll tell them I found it hanging on a tree in the godswood, with no trace of its owner.” She gave it to him and thanked him again before he left. She felt weird, watching him leave. He had left his horse nearby and she blamed herself for not hearing him come earlier.

Lyanna thought about Oberyn’s proposal to teach her how to move silently and be more attentive, but she was still mad at him for what he said this morning. She went back to her tent and found Alys with a letter from her father. She opened it fast and smiled reading it. He agreed to her becoming Elia’s lady-in-waiting. She left Alys alone and ran to the castle to tell Elia the good news. Of course, the four girls were very happy and looked forward to spending their days together.

After all, there were only few days left before the hand of the tourney and it was decided that Lyanna would go straight to King’s Landing with Elia’s party. Lyanna forgot about her argument with Oberyn, she was genuinely happy. Nothing could go wrong, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update... My internship takes all my strength - but I love it anyway! 
> 
> I will update at least every two weeks this summer (every week if I can manage it), but as soon as my classes start I will have more time to write and update ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Lyanna was trying her very best to ignore Oberyn – and she was almost succeeding. For every moment of carelessness, she was reminded of him by Obara’s eyes or Elia’s wicked smile. She did not care, or at least she persuaded herself so. She was avoiding him and he was doing the same – he could not take the anger in her eyes. She was good at ignoring him and enjoying – or at least pretending to – herself with her friends and dancing with men – with Robert.

The Stag did not remember his assault – he had crashed on his bed that night and had no memory of it. Lyanna could not forget nor forgive him but she could live with the memory. She did not tell anyone but she would not let him have another opportunity to hurt her. She was never alone with him and could not bear his presence more than a few minutes. She knew Robert was not _truly_ a bad man. She could see glimmers of joy whenever someone mentioned his bastard daughter in the Vale. She could not hate him for having a baby girl being raised by her mother at the Eyries.

But I can hate him for whoring around. Lyanna raised her gaze to meet Elia’s. The Princess smiled at her weakly and Ashara grabbed her hand. Arthur Dayne was about to joust against Rhaegar Targaryen. The beautiful women in the royal lodge looked stressed and weary. Their faces were torn by anxiety and their beauty almost spoiled. Obara stood still by her father’s side but even from the other side of the arena Lyanna could make out the excitement in the Dornish girl’s eyes.

Drums and trumpets filled the silence as the knights mounted their steeds. Arthur Dayne was wearing the white armor of the Kingsguard with a small purple handkerchief embroidered with the sigil of Starfall. Ashara had given her favor to her brother. Rhaegar looked as stunning as ever in his black and red armor with the three-headed dragon plastered on his chest. The favor he was wearing had the Martell’s color.

Suddenly the music stopped and everyone in the arena held their breath. Elia closed her eyes and leaned on Ashara for a second. The challengers spurred their horse and Lyanna held her breath as they crashed against each other.

Ned would always remember that moment. The crowd had begun to cheer but it did not last. Elia stiffened on her chair and Ashara squeezed her hand harder. Lyanna could not look for fear of the consequences. The silence was astounding as all eyes were on Prince Rhaegar Targaryen.

Arthur Dayne got to his feet and ran to the lifeless form of his Prince and friend. He took off his helmet and threw it away, sinking to his knees before Rhaegar.

“Rhaegar?” he murmured. “Your Grace, are you alright?” he asked, a bit louder as maesters rushed to join him. They reached for his helmet but Rhaegar suddenly moved and chased them away. Arthur rose and helped Rhaegar up, smiling widely.

“You won, Arthur. Congratulations my friend.” Arthur thanked him and went to the squire keeping his horse. He mounted it as someone was bringing him the crown of winter roses to lay on his Queen’s lap. His violet eyes locked with her and she smiled wickedly as he rode proudly to her. Everybody cheered as Ashara Dayne was crowned Queen of Love and Beauty. Elia clapped harder than everyone else but it was Brandon’s smile that was the widest – and Lyanna saw it for what it was.

And the tourney of Harrenhal was over with it. The feast to celebrate its conclusion was about to be most extraordinary and magnificent. Elia had summoned Lyanna in her chambers to ready herself with all her new friends. Obara and Rhaenys were with them too, crawling under rich cloth and expensive jewels. Wine from the Arbor and Dorne was flowing and Lyanna soon was dizzy but profoundly happy. The tailors helped the ladies with their dresses and Elia insisted on gifting Lyanna with a sumptuous dress in the purest Dornish style. She eventually accepted and let herself be cared for.

The dress was all silver and dark blue in the Stark colors as Elia instructed – she would not dare impose her colors on Lyanna, even though she suspected the Northern girl would not have minded. Lynesse and Ashara, once ready, accompanied Rhaenys and Obara back to their septas, leaving the Princess and Lyanna alone. Elia let Lyanna look at herself in the mirror while sipping at her fruit juice. She was grinning at her reflection and turning around on her heels to not miss any detail of her dress. It was made of rich dark blue cloth covered with transparent silver cloth to lighten it. The shoulders were decorated with steeled epaulette which extended on her right arm to cover it to the elbow as if she was wearing a armor. It was low-necked but nothing her father would disapprove – much. The dress was enhancing her small waist and her womanly curve perfectly. Elia had sent someone to fetch Lyanna her Stark direwolf pin to complete her outfit. The silver cloth was embroidered with typical Dornish patterns but it was discrete and it helped reflect all light that was shining on Lyanna.

“I suppose you like your dress, Lya.” Elia said and thought she would love to have Lyanna’s youth and willfulness by her side in King’s Landing.

“I love it! Thank you, Elia.” Lyanna answered. Her cheeks were slightly red and Elia hid Lyanna’s glass of wine behind pots of flowers. The young woman had had enough and Elia did not want to be held responsible if she were sick before the beginning of the feast.

“I am glad. If you would like, I could help you do your hair in Dornish style. I usually do it with Ashara and Lynesse but now they’d rather do it in the way of the ladies of the court.” Lyanna nodded and sat on a chair before Elia. The Princess grabbed a hairbrush and slowly started to brush Lyanna’s hair. She sighed, remembering a time long lost when her mother used to softly brush her hair while singing her songs of knights and noble ladies. A tear escaped her closed eyelids as Elia hummed the _Dornishman’s wife_. It was the last song Lyarra had taught her before her death – before little Lyanna’s world was crushed into pieces and she ended up being the only lady of Winterfell.

Elia stopped. “Is something wrong, Lyanna?” she asked.

“My mother used to sing to me while brushing my hair when I was a little girl.” Lyanna smiled genuinely and Elia grabbed her hand. “She died many years ago, she caught a fever just one year after Benjen’s birth.” Elia squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek lightly.

“You are not alone, Lyanna. You had your brothers but now you have us; Ashara, Lynesse and I will be your sisters if you want us to be.” Lyanna nodded and turned her head to the window, hiding the tears flooding her eyes. She missed Lyarra a lot, but she knew Brandon missed her more than everyone else. He was seven when she died and he was burdened by her death more than his siblings. He had to be there for them and to protect them.

“I will be honored and I hope I will stay with you for as long as possible.” Lyanna’s tears stopped and Elia saw ice in the girl’s eyes. She let go of her hand and went back to brushing and doing her hair.

“You will be welcome in my home whenever you wish and no matter what happens. I hope you will find happiness in Storm’s End anyway.” Lyanna stiffened and clenched her fists. “You will be close to Dorne and to King’s Landing; I am sure you will come to visit us and Obara loves you too much to stay away from you for too long. I am glad she has found someone to look up to. Her childhood was difficult and even though with the presence of Mellario and Arianne, she could not find her place among the girls.” Elia’s hands ran through Lyanna’s hair with ease and soon she was done. “I truly we could call ourselves sisters, Lyanna.” Lyanna frowned slightly and she did not know if there was any hidden meaning to her words. Could Elia suspect anything between her and Oberyn?

“So do I.” Lyanna answered turning around to face her. And she meant it with all her heart and for whatever meaning Elia’s words had.

When Lyanna entered the great hall following Elia and her ladies, she noticed all eyes were on them. Ashara was wearing the crown of winter roses with her head raised as high as possible and Lyanna noticed a hint of jealousy in more than a lady’s eyes. She was grinning wolfishly at her brothers who were staring at her in awe. They had never seen their sister wearing such a rich and beautiful dress – and actually enjoy it. She sat with the other ladies during the whole feast. Obara and Ashara flanked her sides and serving boys kept her glass always full. She soon was drunk and when she rose to dance with Brandon, her brother had to catch her before she fell. Elia frowned and eyed her warily until she lost sight of them.

“You look magnificent tonight, Lyanna. Everybody sees it even though all men wish to bed Ashara Dayne. Pride is written all over Robert’s face for being your betrothed.” Brandon whispered in her ear. Lyanna grunted and it was nothing ladylike.

“Robert can marry me and call me his wife, but I shall never be his. I shall never bear him any heir.” She spat. “I am a direwolf and direwolves can’t be tamed by stags.” Brandon smiled sadly and held her tighter. She was his wild little sister and he wanted to kill Robert Baratheon for everything he would do to her – rape her for she would never let him touch her otherwise, hit her for she could never respect him, cheat on her for he would stop being blinded by love that is not love.

“One day singers will praise your beauty and your willfulness, my dear sister, and I hope it won’t be because you did not know happiness in your life.” Lyanna raised her huge and wet grey eyes to stare at her big brother and held onto him with all her strength.

They danced together for a while until a drunk Robert claimed his betrothed for a dance and Lyanna had to accept. His hands would not stop wandering on her body and Lyanna was glancing helplessly at the crowd for her brothers or any help. She was on the verge of screaming and kicking and biting as Robert was pulling her closer to him so she could feel the growth between his legs when someone intervened.

“May I borrow your betrothed for this dance, Lord Baratheon?” Robert’s blue eyes stared blankly at Oberyn and Lyanna managed to escape the stag’s grasp. “You should go back to your seat, you don’t look good.” Robert frowned and growled something about Lyanna, but she did not care as Oberyn’s hands grabbed her waist.

“Are you drunk, Lady Stark?” Oberyn smirked. She freed her right arm and pushed him with it, knowing it would hurt him with her steeled arm. He winced but his smile did not falter, and neither did hers.

“I might be, but that is none of your concerns, Prince Oberyn.” They kept dancing silently, enjoying the other’s presence. Lyanna had forgiven him for the night because she knew he would not come with them to King’s Landing. She could not tell who she would miss more – Obara or Oberyn? But she knew she would miss them dearly. She had trained every morning with the girl after she was done with her father. He held her close, but not too close as to not hurt her like Robert did. He wanted her and she could feel it against her thigh. She wanted him too but her mind was too confused with hatred and hurt pride, and alcohol clouded her brain too much for her to think right.

“Never let them tame you, She-Wolf.” He whispered in her ear as he left her to dance with Ned Stark. Her arms took longer than necessary to let him go and his hands lingered on her waist as Ned’s were already setting. And that was the true end of the tourney of Harrenhal for Lyanna Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Sorry I took so long for updating :( I'm back now and I will try to update more often. It will take some time for me to readjust to writing but I love it so much I won't stop, I promise ;)
> 
> Anyway, this chapter did not turn out the way I intended at the beginning. Comments suggested that I would deviate from the original story and even though at first I wanted Rhaegar to win the tourney and crown Lyanna, I realized it would have been a better idea not to make him do so. 
> 
> BUT, since I had written this part of the original plot (that's why it took me so long to update too), I will post it if you want to read it :) I will create a new story on my profile where I will post it along with other prompts from my tumblr (again, if you want to find me, my pseudo is the same on AO3 and tumblr). I still take prompts so feel free to send me some ;)
> 
> I look forward to reading your reactions and thoughts <3


	13. Chapter 13

Two months had passed since the end of the tourney and Lyanna enjoyed her life in King’s Landing just as much as she expected. It was all thanks to Elia and her ladies who managed to sneak her out of the Red Keep so she could ride Shadow freely. She spent half her time wearing breeches and the rest of it wearing rich dresses offered by Elia. Lynesse had completely opened to her and the four women were now inseparable. Everything was perfectly fine, until the fifth woman eventually got back to the Crownlands.

Cersei Lannister was known as the Rising Sun and the day she arrived, nobody expected her. Lyanna was wearing the breeches she had stolen from Benjen before leaving Harrenhal and she had reached the stables when Alys rushed to her.

“Lady Lyanna, you must follow me. Princess Elia and her ladies are waiting for you in her solar. Lady Cersei Lannister has arrived to court and they are waiting for you to welcome her back.” Lyanna grunted and followed Alys reluctantly.

Ashara looked shaken when Lyanna entered Elia’s chambers. Lynesse’s back was as stiff as iron and Elia looked concerned. This announced nothing good. Lyanna had put on a common silvery dress from her days in Winterfell and she realized it was not enough when she saw the rich southron dresses her friends were wearing. Someone announced her and the doors opened on Cersei Lannister, as glorious and stunning as one would expect her to be.

“Cersei, it is a pleasure to welcome you back.” Elia said with a kind smile. Cersei curtseyed and smiled back at her. She raised an eyebrow glaring at Lyanna. Lyanna kept her head as high as she could but Cersei made her feel uncomfortable. “Since the tourney our party extended with Lady Lyanna Stark of Winterfell.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Stark.” _But it does not show on your face_. Lyanna wanted to look at Ashara and make fun of this situation but it would not happen anytime soon with the arrival of the lion in the arena.

\--

“Life is not going to be so sweet anymore, my dear Lya.” Ashara sighed. Elia was with Rhaegar and Lynesse was helping Cersei settling in back in her chambers.

“That Cersei can’t be so bad!” Lyanna said while untying her corset to get some air. “She was your friend and Elia’s lady like you, wasn’t she?”

“She was, indeed, but Cersei could never become our friend because she resented Elia too much for marrying Rhaegar. She thinks she would have been a better princess and therefore a better queen. Besides…” Ashara’s voice trailed off and Lyanna saw small tears showing at the corners of her eyes. “I am to go back to Starfall in three days.” Lyanna winced and stared at Ashara in shock.

“But, why?” Lyanna asked grabbing her hands. Ashara looked down and started sobbing. Lyanna squeezed her hands harder and her friend’s body only shook harder.

“I told you once I was not a maiden and the man I loved was not mine to love, didn’t I?” Ashara managed to say. Lyanna nodded; she remembered this confession only too well. It was hardly a week after the tourney and she had been on the verge of confessing everything about Oberyn.

“I am pregnant, Lyanna, and my child will be a bastard, a Sand from Starfall.” Lyanna reached for her and took Ashara in her arms, holding her tight as sobs were escaping her violet eyes. Lyanna could not feel the bump proving her words but Lyanna trusted Ashara with all her heart. She loved Elia and Lynesse but Ashara truly was her best friend in King’s Landing. How many times did she help Lyanna or cover for her so she could escape the Red Keep and ride Shadow?

“Why don’t you tell the father? You’re a Dayne of Starfall, he will have to take his responsibilities and marry you. His betrothed will have to find someone else to marry.” Lyanna said. She was frowning and Ashara smiled at her naivety. She often forgot how young she was.

“Rhaegar has allowed Arthur to accompany me to Starfall. I’m so sorry to leave you now to handle Elia while facing Cersei. Lynesse will be here with you but she will have her own demons to face.” Ashara looked grim. Lyanna knew something was off between Lynesse and Cersei but no one had cared to explain it to her.

“Then prepare me. I have been happy and carefree since I arrived here but I believe it is time for me to understand how this game is played.” Ashara smiled weakly at her and took her in her arms once more. She held tight on this little sister of her she loved so dearly. She was so strong and wild she couldn’t _not_ want to protect her.

“I am still learning; you should ask Elia she has almost mastered it. The only advice I can give you is to keep your freedom of mind. Don’t let them change you, little she-wolf. Come visit me in Starfall whenever you feel like it, Starfall shall always remind a shelter for you.” Ashara kissed her on the forehead and Lyanna sighed. She was sad to be parted with her friend but knew in her heart they would meet again.

Three days later Ashara was leaving King’s Landing with her brother and other Dornish knights as an escort. No one shed a tear and the farewells were warm but quick – they were long and warm the previous day in private when no one was watching. A smirk was almost showing on Cersei’s lips as Ashara’s horse disappeared on the road. Lyanna hated her for it and for the worried look that had not left Lynesse’s eyes since her arrival.

“Elia, my dear,” Cersei started with a honeyed voice, “since you are already showing I believe we should plan a feast to announce the great news, don’t you?” She smiled and Lyanna thought she truly was beautiful. _And yet envy and jealousy make her ugly_.

“You are right, Cersei. My pregnancy is not a secret but we did not have time to celebrate it. I will talk to Rhaegar about it but I know my husband well enough to guess what his answer will be. We should go to the gardens to enjoy some sunlight before the end of the day and start planning. Lynesse?” Lynesse rushed to take Elia’s arm and Cersei took Lyanna’s before she could say anything.

“I have heard of you in Casterly Rock when western knights and ladies came back from the tourney. You and your brothers made quite an impression. I heard the future lord of Winterfell made a lot of ladies swoon and his younger sibling seduced our _dear_ Ashara.” Lyanna restrained a grunt but did not mouth a word. She felt a wave of hatred toward Cersei overwhelming her. She seemed too fond of gossiping. She clearly was a threat to their happy lives in King’s Landing.

“It is true Brandon’s looks always seemed to please ladies and Ned was kind to Elia’s ladies for they are my friends, but he did not show any preference for either Lynesse or Ashara. May I know what people say of me?” Lyanna inquired.

Cersei chuckled softly and patted Lyanna’s hand resting on her arm as if they were friends. “Nothing you should fear, Lyanna. I heard almost every maiden was envious of your betrothal to Robert Baratheon and most of them tried to steal him away from you in vain. He appeared to be very fond of you.” _I wish they had succeeded_. Lyanna smiled but did not comment on Cersei’s words. Elia and Lynesse stopped before them and sat on a bench with a view on the Blackwater. Elia winced as she sat down and Lyanna let go of Cersei to rush to her side. The princess smiled weakly to her friend and Lynesse asked the servant girl following them to fetch some water and pastries.

“So my dear Cersei, do you have some special ideas for that feast?” Elia asked while rubbing the small bump of her belly. Cersei flashed her a bright smile and started explaining her plans to them. Lyanna had to admit she was talented and her ideas were good. She would make a perfect lady wife – unlike Lyanna who knew nothing about planning feasts and hosting them.

“I believe we should hire dwarves to entertain us. Tyrion can be so much fun and he is still so young, I can’t imagine how funny professionals would be! They could replay the Conquest to honor the Targaryen dynasty or maybe the Blackfyre Rebellion and how Brynden Rivers crushed it.” Cersei proposed but Elia seemed skeptical. It was not a secret that Cersei did not like her little brother and held him responsible for the death of Lady Joanna. Elia knew she only wanted to humiliate dwarves and therefore, her brother.

“The King might not appreciate it if we deviate too much from our traditional feasts but I will keep your idea in mind for future events, thank you Cersei. We also have to set a date; how about in a fortnight? I received this morning a letter from Dorne and my brother would be there on time to celebrate the future child with us.” Lyanna suddenly looked more interested in the conversation and Elia noticed it. She gave her a little smirk, enough to confirm Lyanna’s doubts. After almost three months, she would see Oberyn again. Lyanna suddenly felt bad for not practicing more the moves Obara had shown her – she wanted to impress him and prove him she still was the Knight of the Laughing Tree he knew in Harrenhal.

“Is he coming alone or has prince Oberyn eventually found himself a bride?” Cersei asked and Lyanna couldn’t help glaring at her. Lynesse noticed it and raised an eyebrow. If Lyanna was involved with Elia’s brother, Lynesse swore to herself to protect her from Cersei’s eyes and her gossiping. She would not let the Rising Sun hurt her northern friend like she hurt her.

“Don’t expect Oberyn to marry anytime soon, Cersei. My brother already is the happy father of four girls and he has no intention of settling. He has a wild heart and he keeps telling me he has places to see and experiences to live before he would let a woman tie him down in Sunspear.” Elia grinned at the thought and looked at the immensity of the sea before them. Lyanna wanted to grab her hand but she did not feel comfortable enough with Cersei’s presence. Elia’s wildness of heart was her weakness and she would not help Cersei notice it more than Elia would let her. _Had we been men, we could have been great adventurers with Ashara and Lynesse, strong and feared sellswords in Essos maybe_.

“The sun is setting, we should prepare for dinner. Cersei, can you escort me to my chambers? I will see you ladies later.” Lynesse and Lyanna bowed to their princess and Cersei took Elia’s arm. They walked out of the gardens and once they were out of sight, Lynesse finally breathed easier.

“Be careful with Cersei, Lyanna. Elia seems too trusting but she knows how to handle her better than any of us. Cersei needs appraisal and glory, give it to her and you can blind her. She wishes for a good match but with your betrothal to Lord Baratheon, she is losing hope. Queen Rhaella doesn’t even want to betroth her to Viserys and he only is the second born son. She may be hoping Oberyn will want her – or Doran will force the betrothal on him.” Lynesse chuckled thinking about it and Lyanna joined her. Oberyn would never want a perfect lady like Cersei. She was a woman grown and obviously one of the most beautiful women of Westeros but she was not his type.

“I will, don’t worry. What happened between you two?” Lyanna asked her.

Lynesse winced. “When I first arrived in King’s Landing I was no older than you and I made the mistake to trust Cersei. I wasn’t the first one to succumb to Dornish looks and Lewyn Martell caught my eye. At first they were mere glances and smiles and then some flirtation. We kissed twice and I swear I have never been kissed like this in my entire life. Ashara knew and was covering me for our secret meetings. Once I confided in Cersei and the following week the whole court had heard of it. The High Septon demanded proof of my purity and septas examined me. I was still a maiden but it was the end of my reputation in King’s Landing and of my flirtation with Lewyn. It still feels weird to be near him and sometimes I wish we could resume our affair, if I can call it an affair. I know he has a mistress now, I don’t want to know who it is, though.” Lynesse suddenly looked sad and Lyanna took her by the shoulders to bring her some comfort. Being a woman in Westeros was not an easy situation. She knew Lewyn’s reputation had not suffered from the scandal but Lynesse’s hope of a good marriage was badly hurt. She thought of Oberyn and that if people heard of their kiss and the flirtation that went on during the tourney, she would bring shame upon her house – but men would only praise his ability to seduce women.

“If only we were men.” Lyanna sighed.

Lynesse raised her head to smile sadly at her. “If only we lived in the Free Cities.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I love Ashara, Elia and Lynesse so much! (My love for Lyanna is too obvious to be stated haha). I really wish we will read more about them - and since Lynesse is still alive in Lys, she could play a role in TWoW or in ADoS! (If anyone knows a good theory on that subject, I'm more than interested).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I think I am now back to posting once a week so you can expect some Oberyn next week :p
> 
> Tell me what you expect and hope for the following chapters and guess what? That may happen ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm so sorry for the delay. I thought the end of my internship would give me more free time. Well, midterms are coming and being an aspirant civil engineer has never been so hard I guess haha
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter! I will be only holidays in 2 weeks (for a week, yay!) so I will be able to write and post more I guess :)

Oberyn arrived unexpectedly one morning when Lyanna was sneaking out of the castle for the first time since Cersei’s arrival. She was in the stables readying Shadow for an early ride when she heard voices and agitation coming her way. She hid in the darkness of Shadow’s stall in her dirty breeches. She did not see him but recognized his sand steed. She grinned as she heard him arguing with stable boys about the care of his horse and sending his men to the Keep to announce his arrival.

“I will take care of my horse myself. You should watch and learn, sand steeds are not common horses and if you want to be one day in charge of the royal stables, you’d better remember what I’m about to teach you, boy.” Oberyn said. The young man seemed a bit offended but followed Oberyn and listened carefully as he took great care of his horse. Lyanna remained hidden but learned her lesson as well. She waited until the stable boy left to step into the light.

“You’re early.” It was the best Lyanna thought of to welcome Oberyn. She was happy to be the first to welcome him but she felt awkward being alone with him in the stables once again. The last time had not gone well and she still resented him for believing she wasn’t a woman grown. She was now but she wasn’t a lady. She knew some needlework, some songs and she had pretty dresses but she would never be Cersei or Elia.

“On the contrary, I believe I am just on time.” He said smirking. He was all sweaty and dirty from the long ride from Sunspear but he was more handsome than most perfumed lords of the court. He did not step forward and waited for her to make the first move.

“I was about to go riding, I believe I will have to go back to my room to put on a nice dress to welcome you properly in the Red Keep.” She grunted but she was still smiling.

“I would join you but my sister must now be aware of my arrival. I suggest we should plan a ride together and if you would like to resume your training, I am pretty sure I could teach you as good as Obara did.” He took a step towards her and she raised an eyebrow. She was tensed and his eyes locked on her chest rising up and down to the rhythm of her breathing. Her breeches were still too large for her and her large white shirt reminded him of their kiss by the river. He noticed her breasts were rounder than the last time, though. Her hips seemed slightly larger and his lust for her body only grew. She definitely was not a girl anymore.

“She will be better than you with a spear if she is not already. I can’t think of a better teacher but I may learn a thing or two from you.” He bowed to her and she performed a perfect curtsey even with her breeches. He left the stables for the Red Keep and she put back Shadow’s saddle before sneaking back into her chambers.

Lynesse was already waiting for her there and she looked quite worried. “Prince Oberyn has arrived, you must get ready. Elia and Rhaegar are with him and Cersei is finishing preparing herself.” Lyanna shrugged and Lynesse peered at her. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

“I saw him in the stables. Have you heard from Ashara yet?” Lyanna said as she took off her breeches. Lynesse handed her one of her yellow dresses with Myrish laces and short sleeves.

“Elia received a raven this morning from Starfall. She arrived safely and Arthur will ride back to King’s Landing in a fortnight.” Lynesse said. She helped Lyanna putting on her dress. “She said nothing about the baby, since that’s what we are all worrying about. Arthur will tell us more once he gets back. I don’t believe she will take the risk to write about it.” Lynesse tried to braid Lyanna’s hair but she gently chased her away saying she liked it better untied and unbraid. She let it flow on her shoulders freely and it was true it suited her best with this simple dress. There was a special glow on Lyanna’s face that morning, Lynesse thought. She was wearing Dornish colors and this time, it favored her better than would have Northern blue or grey.

“We should hurry or Cersei will be there before us, and we don’t want her to try to steal Oberyn from his sister. Elia needs her brother now.” Lyanna nodded looking serious. Elia was only growing weak as the pregnancy went on and even Rhaegar’s support was not enough to make her feel better. Lyanna was doing her best to cheer her up and sometimes succeeded. She loved hearing stories of the mythical She-Wolves of Winterfell, Brave Danny Flint and other famous legends of the Wall and Lyanna was very fond of Queen Nymeria and the Yellow Toad. They shared a passion for legends of Westeros and Essos, and most of all for those about strong women.

“Lyanna! Lynesse!” Elia exclaimed as they entered the room. Elia was smiling widely and standing proud on her own two feet. Lyanna did not look at Oberyn, she had her eyes on Elia and was looking for any sign of weariness but could find none. She grabbed Elia’s hands and squeezed them smiling genuinely at her friend. “You remember Oberyn, my brother.” Lyanna looked at Oberyn and curtseyed politely as Lynesse did.

“It seems everyone was at Harrenhal but me.” Cersei swayed in the conversation with her rich and elaborated green dress. “Everyone but the Tully girls, too. Did you invite them to join us, my dear Elia? I heard they are really fine girls and they will soon be Lyanna’s family, and therefore, yours, when she becomes the Lady of Storm’s End.” Then Cersei turned her bright smile from Lyanna to Oberyn. She looked glorious indeed, but her happiness and her smile were faked. Oberyn only had eyes for Lyanna – and so did Rhaegar. Elia did not pay attention for nothing could bring her down now her brother had arrived.

“I’ll think about it, Cersei, that is a very good idea.” The party left the Great Hall for the gardens where the discussions went on with lemon cakes and Dornish wine. Cersei was as stunning as ever and showing off her wits – but Oberyn only had eyes for his dear sister. Elia’s belly was growing and her breasts were rounder but the rest of her body was all bones and no flesh. He tried not to show his concern over her health but Elia knew her brother better.

Lyanna kept quiet even though she wanted nothing more than to talk freely with her friends – but she did not trust Cersei. The Western girl had nice manners but she was vicious and everything she did or said only served her best interests.

Lynesse was sitting between Lyanna and Rhaegar and Oberyn could not help but notice her beauty and understand his uncle’s inclination for the woman she was. He had never understood his uncle’s choice to join the Kingsguard – if it was not for Elia’s sake. Lewyn and he were much alike and they both liked women and the common pleasures of life – things that were prohibited to the knights of the Kingsguard.

“The feast will take place tomorrow evening, Oberyn. I feared you might never arrive and we would have to delay it! How was your journey? Why did you not bring my nieces with you? Rhaenys grew fond of Obara at Harrenhal and she wished to spend more time with Nymeria after your last visit.” Elia’s smile grew as she mentioned her beloved daughter and the black circles around her eyes seemed to disappear because of the brightness of her smile. Oberyn caressed her cheek softly and smiled at her, but there was sadness in his. He feared so much for her health that even her smile could not make him forget about her fragile condition.

“They need to tend to their little sisters, Tyene and Sarella, I am afraid. I will bring them to you next time, when Tyene is old enough to travel to King’s Landing. Obara was so sad to see me leave without her, she made me promise to find her a proper shield in King’s Landing.” Oberyn always had a glow when he talked about his little snakes and while Cersei frowned at the mention of his bastard girls, Lyanna smiled. Cersei had told her she did not find it proper to mention these bastard girls and to welcome them at court as they would trueborns. _That’s why you will never marry a Dornish lord, Cersei_.

The day went on and Cersei was the first to take her leave, followed by Rhaegar who had duties to the kingdom. Once these two were gone, everyone seemed to talk more freely. Lyanna’s sheer honesty and willfulness were back, to Oberyn’s pleasure. She had grown so much in King’s Landing he almost did not recognize her. She was very thankful to his sister and her ladies, Ashara and Lynesse, for helping her in maintaining her Northern lifestyle.

When Elia yawned as discretely as possible, Oberyn rose and offered to lead her back to her chambers so she could rest. Lynesse and Lyanna were left alone in the gardens to enjoy the declining sun of the end of the afternoon. There was almost half a bottle of Dornish wine left on the table and Lyanna emptied it in their glasses, pretending she did not want it to go to waste. Lynesse approved.

“We rarely see Elia so joyful, it’s a shame. I’m glad Oberyn came.” Lyanna said staring at the sea.

“I know you are, Lyanna.” Lynesse acknowledged with a smile. “I wish he had brought news from Starfall too, I can’t stop worrying about Ashara.” Lyanna sighed and took the last bite of lemon cake. She hated this society where her friend would be shamed for loving a man without being married to him.

“Why doesn’t she tell us who the father is? Rhaegar could force him to marry her! Why can’t a man do his duty? I bet he does not even know that she is pregnant.” Lyanna grunted.

Lynesse frowned at her words and moved to sit closer to Lyanna. She stared into Lyanna’s grey eyes and started speaking, “Don’t you know? I thought – I thought it was obvious. Ashara and Elia thought it too. You were right in the middle of it at Harrenhal, you saw the attraction between them and -” Lynesse’s voice trailed off and she looked away from Lyanna whose eyes were wide opened by the sudden realization. Of course she had been there and she had noticed how close they were but she never expected them to grow _that_ close. The timing was perfect and yet, she had failed to see it.

“I have to write to Brandon.” Lyanna said staring blankly at Lynesse. “He has to know. The fish girl is nothing to me; Ashara already is my sister and if she is to bear my niece or nephew, I want the child to be recognized as my kin.”

Lynesse grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her back to full consciousness. “You can’t. Do you hear me, Lyanna? You can’t tell him and risk a feud between your house and house Tully. Once the marriage is sealed and if the child survives, Brandon will know and then we will see what happens. I know he is your brother but if Ashara truly is your sister, you must respect her choice. She made it to protect Brandon, even against his will.”

Lyanna’s eyes were filled with sadness and Lynesse took her in her arms to bring her some comfort. “I won’t let them do the same to me.” Lyanna muttered, “I will marry the person I want to, not the one they chose for me.” Lynesse winced and held tighter on Lyanna, her words were scaring her and she feared their reckless she-wolf would end up broken by her willfulness.


	15. Chapter 15

_My dear Ashara,_

_I consider you a sister in everything but name. A word from you and I shall do my best to free you and reunite us as sisters. I will respect whatever choice you make, and be assured that any kin of yours shall be warmly welcomed by my side._

_I already miss you and your singing laugh,_

_Lyanna Stark._

She closed her letter and handed it over to Master Pycelle so he could send it to Starfall. The day went by pretty fast; Elia spent it with Oberyn while Lynesse and Lyanna handled the last arrangements for the party to come to relieve her. Elia had asked her personal tailor to make brand new dresses for her ladies according to the colors of their own houses.

Lyanna was readying herself with the help of Alys. Her Northern friend helped braiding her hair in the way their mothers and sisters did. It wasn’t as complicated and elaborated as southern girls liked it but it suited Lyanna better when she wore the Stark’s colors. Alys was the quiet witness of Lyanna’s excitement. It was the first time she was not preparing herself with Ashara and it made her a bit sad – but she was thrilled by the prospect of the evening to come. She couldn’t put her finger on the reason why but Lynesse easily could.

When Lynesse entered Lyanna’s chambers, Alys silently vanished and let her help Lyanna. Alys knew Lyanna appreciated her southern friends’ advice. They knew more than Alys or Lyanna about canon beauties and cosmetics. Lynesse had brought her rouges and powders with her, she sat beside Lyanna and started her transformation. Lyanna smiled sadly at her.

“I know it was Ashara’s pleasure to help you before all feasts and she would have loved to help you here. I’m glad I can be of any help, honestly. Your dress looks amazing on you, little wolf.” Lynesse said as she applied a soft pink lipstick on her lips.

“Thank you, Lynesse. I wrote her a letter earlier today, I wish she could be the one my brother marries. She would love Wintefell, the North is amazing and the Wall – Lynesse, you should see the Wall one day! I hope I could take you if –“ Lyanna’s voice trailed off as she realized they would not get to choose when they would see each other or where they would go.

“If our husbands agree to it.” Lynesse’s face twisted as she talked. Lyanna swallowed a growl and Lynesse covered her white pale cheeks with pink powder. “Don’t worry Lyanna, he won’t be able to hold you down and I’m sure you will bend him to _your_ will.” Lyanna couldn’t suppress a growl this time. Lynesse sighed and declared she was done. They both rose and Lyanna could admire the beauty of the silver fabric of which Lynesse’s dress was made. Dark red myrish laces were holding her dress together and a tower was embroidered on her chest just like the Stark direwolf was embroidered on Lyanna’s.

“Let’s not talk about those things tonight, Lya. Tonight will be glorious, Queen Rhaella wants to celebrate the future birth of her grandson or granddaughter properly. Cersei helped and Elia approved so our expectations can be high.” Lynesse grabbed Lyanna’s arms and they walked to the Great Hall together. As they made their way through the crowd of lords and vassals, Lyanna was still obsessed by the idea of regaining her freedom from any potential husband – she would not let herself think of Robert, she still would not accept her betrothal to him.

When her eyes eventually locked with Oberyn’s, a wolfish grin spread on her face and she had found the solution. Lyanna sat between Lynesse and Jon Connington. She had never had the chance to talk to him properly; Lord Connington was always shadowing Rhaegar grimly and he seemed a bit frightened by Elia’s ladies. She tried to engage conversation with him but he barely answered to her and she realized his focus was on his Prince.

Lyanna talked with Lynesse and Cersei instead, glancing from time to time at Oberyn. He was sitting between Cersei and Elia. Lyanna laughed at Cersei’s attempts to draw his attention to her when all he seemed to care about was his sister – or maybe the grey eyes by Lynesse’s side when Cersei eventually managed to make him listen to her.

“I see I am not the only one who brings Dornish attention to myself,” Lynesse whispered in Lyanna’s ears, “be careful, Lyanna, for you might find the Dornish and the Northerners are more alike than one would think.” Lyanna blushed softly and glanced at Oberyn behind her eyelashes. She looked away when she noticed he was staring at her.

She avoided meeting her gaze during the rest of the feast but she could not avoid him when he invited her to dance. She took his hand and smiled wolfishly when she felt Cersei’s hateful eyes on her back.

“Is this smile for me or for Cersei?” He asked in her ear.

She smiled again. “Both. Cersei will only hate me more and I don’t know whether I should fear her.” He made her swirl on herself and made her gasp.

“Fear her in the court but with a sword, I bet you could make her bite the dust.” He smirked and she resisted the urge to snuggle closer to him. He smiled like exotic spices she did not know and it made butterflies flutter in her stomach. She was standing as tall as she could but he was still taller and broader than her. She could feel the strength of his arms as he held her and she wanted to ask him about that weird pendant he was wearing – something from Essos, maybe? His trips to the Free Cities only made her eager to spend time with him and learn from him.

But she would not let him reach out to her if he still took her for a _girl_. “Do you still want to train me?” she asked him with her characteristic wolfish smirk. The muscle in his arms tensed and she felt their bodies grow closer. She blushed slightly and Oberyn only found her more beautiful.

“Obara made me swear to, so I believe it is a yes. We will start tomorrow morning in the hall next to Elia’s chambers. The access is hidden behind the statue of Visenya between Elia’s door and mine. There’s another one from Elia’s chambers too, if you want. She might join us, so don’t be surprised.” Oberyn explained.

She smiled at him and they carried on dancing silently, holding onto each other. She would not say it aloud but she had missed him and his smirk. And to say he had not missed her willfulness was a shameless lie. That was the reason why he could not have stayed much longer in Dorne. He knew she would soon be wed to that stag and he wanted to see before that day would come. He could not bear the sight of her in Baratheon colors – or the thought of calling her Lady Baratheon. He could not handle the fact that she would be altered, that he would kill every ounce of her wilderness and freedom.

Oberyn shook his head to chase away the thought and Lyanna frowned. The song was over and they were supposed to part; but they held on for a bit longer.

“Is everything alright?” she asked.

“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, if you don’t grant me another dance till then, my lady.” He bowed and left her there. A smile was hanging on her lips when prince Rhaegar required a dance with her. She accepted his hand and he swirled her around gracefully. She felt very awkward dancing with someone like him after dancing with Oberyn. He was very nice too, but Oberyn seemed manlier than Rhaegar – and more vicious, wicked and everything she desired deep inside. But Rhaegar had something that made her want him anyway. His smile was just as kind as Elia’s and she drank his words like sweet wine.

“Do you like King’s Landing, Lady Lyanna? Elia has told me you adjusted quite well to the life at court, but I know the knight of the laughing tree must be in need of something more – let’s say, adventurous?” he winked at her and she blushed like a young maiden.

“I miss my brothers and now I miss Ashara, as does Elia. I used to ride more often in Winterfell but again, I did not have girl friends and it feels nice to spend time with Elia and Lynesse.” She said, and she knew he had noticed she had left out Cersei. He frowned for a second and that was gone. Rhaegar was always so calm and peaceful, it was very agreeable for someone as full of fire as Lyanna to enjoy his presence.

“Feel free to ride whenever you wish it, my lady. I am sure now Prince Oberyn has arrived you will find in him a very suitable partner to your riding trips. If not, come find me and I will gladly join you. I am a poor rider compared to you I believe, but I would enjoy some time out very much.” Rhaegar smiled and she could not speak a word. The song ended and Lyanna avoided any other suitor to hide in the gardens. She needed some fresh air. She had seen Cersei dancing with Oberyn and smiling proudly at everyone glancing at them.

But when Oberyn saw Lyanna fleeing the dancing crowd, he excused himself and left Cersei alone on the dance floor. She seemed on the verge of exploding when her brother stepped in and took her in his arms. They started dancing and a new kind of glow showed on Cersei’s face. There would always be pride on her face but there was something else too; happiness, and love too. Love that was not meant to be, love that should not be seen and love that would not be noticed until years later.

“It seems your brother has a fondness for our Northern friend.” Lynesse said as she sat by Elia’s side. Rhaegar was dancing with other ladies of the court as he had to and the King and the Queen had retired so Elia was sitting all alone at the royal table.

“I know,” Elia answered with a sad smile, “I should send Oberyn away – or Lyanna. But I can’t. I need both of them, just like I need you, Lynesse. I can’t even say they would make each other happy if she were free, because they are both too pride and stubborn and willful to have a healthy life.” Elia sighed and Lynesse drank a little more wine – a little bit too much some would say.

“It may not be healthy, but they would never bind each other or try to change the other. I believe they could be happy. But she is to marry Robert Baratheon.” Lynesse said.

“Indeed, she is _supposed_ to.” Elia concluded.


	16. Chapter 16

Lyanna was distraught by Rhaegar’s offer to go riding with him but she did not know why. He knew she was his wife’s lady in waiting and his cousin’s betrothed and he could not mean something else than pure honesty and friendship. He could not.

And yet she was disturbed by the thought of it. Why? Maybe because she had seen the way his eyes landed on her everytime he was there too. She would not admit she _liked_ his look on her, because she loved Elia and Elia loved Rhaegar.

“Lyanna?” Oberyn called as he sat next to her on a stone bench. She jumped a little, surprised by his arrival.

“Why did you follow me?” she asked him

“You left without a word to anyone and you seemed distraught. King’s Landing is not a safe –” Oberyn was cut off by Lyanna’s hand crashing on his cheek. He gasped at the shock and she glared at him. For a moment in the Red Keep, she had thought he had stopped mistaking her for a helpless girl. She was not – she never w-as and she never would be.

“The only one who saves me is me, Oberyn.” Lyanna spat. He had seen it right – she was distraught. It was Rhaegar’s fault and his presence only made it worse – because he disturbed her more than the royal heir. She was a little bit sorry for hitting him, because he was only worried about her and she should be thankful for it – but she wasn’t.

“I know that. But I also know anger and distress can make us do irrational and stupid things.” She did not answer, realizing he was right. She was being childish and she hated herself for it – wasn’t she trying to prove him and the others at court she was a woman grown? Obviously she was doing it wrong.

“I apologize.” She eventually said. He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. They were making a funny scene for anyone seeing them. Luckily, no one was around.

“Apologies accepted, if you answer my question. Why this sudden change of mood? I thought you wouldn’t want me near you.” Lyanna pursued her lips together and frowned a little. She glanced at Oberyn and couldn’t decide whether to trust him with her plan. He still had this wicked and twisted look on him she could not afford to put faith in. He was seductive and vindictive and she feared the consequences of misplaced trust more than anything right now.

“You’re the only one who would agree to train me since no one would hire a master at arms for me.” She said and he smirked once more at her. She tried to rise to go back inside but he stopped her, grabbing her arm.

“My sister should have warned you it’s a dangerous path you’re setting yourself on, Lady Stark.” And he rose too, still holding her arm. They were all alone and Oberyn looked more like a predator than he ever did in her presence. He slowly closed the space between their bodies and put his face inches from hers. She could feel his hot breath on her face and shivered at the smell of wine coming from his mouth. He _had_ drunk. Too much? Lyanna could not say but even as she knew any other maiden would be afraid, she was not. Even drunk, Oberyn was still Elia’s brother and he cared about her. He would not dare raise a hand on her.

“And it’s one you’re willing to travel with me then.” She defied him, sliding the sharp of her dagger along his thigh, barely noticeable, to make him understand she was not so naïve and weak as he might have thought.

Oberyn laughed but did not back away. He cocked his head on the right and started moving toward Lyanna. She did not move, not one bit scared of what he might do or of anyone seeing them so close – with her dagger to his thigh. She closed her eyes as his lips skimmed over the soft skin of her neck. Lyanna held her breath and felt her belly and all the muscles in her lower body tighten in apprehension.

The dagger loudly and tragically hit the floor as Oberyn raised a hand to hold her head still as he kissed his way up and down her white and fine neck – a neck he loved. She moaned and he bit her earlobe – her knees almost gave out under her and he had to catch her with his free arm. She whispered his name and kept her eyes closed, too afraid that opening them would break that moment. Oberyn clutched to the fabric of her fine dress and she wrapped her arms around his body, twitching, gripping, and grabbing his tunic and his body to get him fully and entirely. Her body was on fire and the butterflies in her stomach had flown to her brain and all she could see were bright deep colors of the desert sands of Dorne – yellow, orange, bright red. Blood. Blood rushing to her brain, blood rushing to her belly, blood throughout her entire body and electrifying all her nerves.

Then nothing.

Lyanna fluttered her eyes open and stared at Oberyn. She looked like a mess, her hair was a mess, her dress was torn, she was all sweaty and she had _bitemarks_ on her neck – or at least it felt like it. She glared at Oberyn who was standing and smirking two feet from her. She growled and grabbed his tunic by the collar, crashing her lips on his, forcing herself on him as she never thought herself capable. But again, butterflies had replaced her brain.

Oberyn smirked against her lips and she punched him. She punched him hard enough to make him growl. Then it was Lyanna’s turn to smirk. She was a wolf and wolf did not get tamed by vipers.

Oberyn grabbed her waist forcefully and Lyanna thought the life of her dress was now over – she should probably go straight to her room after that. But then again they had to part to _breathe_. They only parted their faces, still standing the other’s embrace. Catching Oberyn staring at her with lust in his eyes made Lyanna blush slightly. She was still a maiden and even when all her body _craved_ his, even standing in his arms with his hands tight on her lower back, Lyanna could not let go of that. She could not trust him to go all the way just like that. And be the Old Gods her witnesses, she craved him.

“I was wrong in Harrenhal. Oh so wrong to call you a girl, Lyanna Stark. I still have a lot to learn about women, and most of all, about Northern ones.” Oberyn confessed. He had a hard time catching his breath and Lyanna was proud of herself for it. She made a step back and tried to put her dress and her hair back together but glancing at Oberyn barely holding his mocking smile, she burst into laughter.

“Do I really look that bad?” She asked.

“Let me help you.” He reached for her messy dark hair and put it back together as if he had done it his whole life. “Elia used to force me to help her with her hair.” She chuckled and grinned wolfishly at him before grabbing his collar and forcing him into a kiss. Well, she did not have to force him _that_ much. She moaned into the kiss and swore she would never want to leave King’s Landing and his arms ever.

“You’ll be the death of me, woman.” Her smile only widened. He called her _woman_. She lowered her gaze and glanced at him playfully under her black lashes. She knew she was becoming attractive, leaving her horse-faced bad-mannered self in Winterfell. She knew how to behave herself, but that did not mean she would behave well and properly like a southron lady.

“I should be going, I believe.” She pouted, perfectly mimicking Cersei. Oberyn laughed at her and she could not help but smile at him too. She curtsied like the lioness and left him alone, with her disheveled hair and messed up dress. She flattened it with her hands and raised her head high as she sat by Lynesse’s side at the table. Her southron friend had a pink blush on her cheeks and it seemed the wine had gotten to her.

“You look like you should stop drinking.” Lyanna took the cup out of Lynesse’s hands and she glared at her.

“You look like you and a certain prince of Dorne did unspeakable things behind his sister’s back. Give me my glass back. Now. Or I tell Elia.” Lynesse smiled wickedly and Lyanna handed the cup over to her. She would have given it back to her anyway; she just wanted to make fun of her. She was drunk too, but on some other kind of drug.

“Tell Elia what?” The Princess said, looking particularly interested. Of course she would be. And of course she heard it all while Cersei was away dancing with all the young single lords present that day. _All but one_ , Lyanna thought proudly.

“Secrets not meant to be told in public. Come on, Lya, escort me to my room. I believe I must lie down right now, my head is spinning.” Lynesse rose and Lya followed her, grabbing the arm she was extending. “Would you join us your grace?” Lynesse winked at her princess but Elia was already up and clutching Lyanna’s free arm.

“I cannot wait to witness your prowess in the training yard against my brother, Lya. I heard you are very talented and saved this poor boy’s life in Harrenhal.” Lya turned and looked at Elia, how could she possibly already know? She had only talked about it with Oberyn an hour ago and he had barely left her side. “Neither my brother nor I had doubts you would come to your senses and accept his proposition. I’m glad you did. You need this kind of practice to – well, to express yourself. Some ladies need sewing and dancing. All you need is riding and sparing, I guess. Lynesse needs wine.”

Lynesse glared at Elia and rolled her eyes – very unladylike. “I was playing you. The _both_ of you, I mean. I just wanted to go back to my chamber to rest for a while, and why not come back afterwards. I danced all night, my feet are hurting and I think I’m becoming deaf in my left ear.” The pink flush on her cheeks was still there and Lyanna thought she might not be telling them the whole truth but she would, eventually.

“I will see you tomorrow morning, Lyanna,” Elia told her before her friends left her alone in her room. “Rest well and be prepared, my brother is a great spearman and maybe not a very patient teacher.” Lyanna smiled and she left Elia’s room with Lynesse. They walked silently until they reached Lynesse’s door.

“She needed to go to bed. And I needed to get away.” Lynesse murmured in the half-light of a torch hanging on the stonewall. Lyanna frowned and chased a wild lock of hair from her face. Lynesse sighed and grabbed her hand, squeezed it harder than she usually did.

“I saw Lewyn tonight. He wants me still, but it’s not right. My father has sent word that I am soon to be betrothed to a Fossoway – the green apple branch. The boy – ahem, the _man_ should make his first appearance at court in a month or two, if my father is right and our betrothal shall be announced within the year. Until then, I will need your help. I can’t lead a married life without something to keep warm at night, to hold dear.” Lyanna’s hands almost hurt under the pressure of Lynesse’s. She could feel her friend’s despair and smiled fondly at her.

“Of course. I’ll do whatever you want me to, but I want you to be careful, Lynesse. You are a Hightower of Oldtown and surely not a firstborn daughter. You know you have to marry to ensure your future, so do I. But I will help you. After all, we both are smitten to Dornish looks.” Lynesse let go of the pressure and hugged Lyanna tightly in thanks.

Once again, they both wished the choice of their future was theirs, and not anyone else’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, I am so late with this chapter, so sorry! :/ I'm having a bit of a hard time writing, as you might have guessed. I stumbled into the 100 fandom and I'm quite stuck into it. Of course, I keep on following everything asoiaf-related and I'll try to finish this story. 
> 
> I have an ending planned, but these characters don't listen to me and the story writes itself as it wants under my fingers, so we'll see. There might be a sequel - once again, depends on what happens haha. If there's not sequel, there will be one-shots post-Venomous Claws I believe. We'll see (just tell me what you would want to see happening, and guess what? It might just happen or I could write it outside of the story if I get inspired ^^)
> 
> Thank you to all those who took time to leave a review, a bookmark or a kudos, it means a lot to me <3
> 
> Once again, you can find me on tumblr, easy, i'm bloodysteel there too ;)
> 
> See you guys!!


	17. Chapter 17

Morning did not come fast enough. Lyanna stayed awake almost all night, tossing and turning until sleep washed over her and Lyanna drifted into sleep for a few hours. Of course it did not last and she was up at first light, dressed even before Alys had opened one eye.

Lyanna sneaked out of her room silently and walked to Elia’s. Lewyn was guarding it, so she did not dare try to look around Visenya’s statue for the mysterious way Oberyn told her about. She glanced at the statue but spotted no secret passageway – well, if it was secret, she probably could not spot it just that easily.

“You’re up early, Lady Lyanna.” Lewyn welcomed her. “And wearing your breeches?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Lyanna blushed, but the darkness of the corridor hid it pretty well.

“I want to check on Elia and do my duties to her before going on a ride.” She smiled and Lewyn nodded as she entered Elia’s room. She expected to find her asleep but Elia was already dressed and apparently waiting for her before her window. She turned around to greet her when she heard the door.

“Good morning, Lyanna.” She held out a hand Lyanna hurried to grab and squeeze. “We were expecting you.” She said, lowering her voice, and glanced at Oberyn, waiting for Lyanna on the other side of the balcony.

Lyanna let go of Elia’s hand and walked to Oberyn, standing daringly before him with her arms crossed on her chest. “So, what do we start with?”

Oberyn smirked and looked at the spear he was holding. Lyanna frowned – the spear truly wasn’t her favorite weapon. He glanced at her and noticed the way she was staring at her spear. He was playing with her and Elia was enjoying their play of cat and mouse. She grabbed a chair and pulled it outside so she could watch them without tiring too much.

“I have a sword for you, I _might_ have stolen it in the Kingsguard’s room. It’s in my room over there, take it.” Lyanna looked at the door he was pointing and realized there were only two doors leading to the balcony – and he never mentioned he could get there from his own chambers.

“And that secret passageway next to Visenya’s statue?”

He grinned and she rolled her eyes. _Of course_. She went into his room and took the sword laying on his bed – he put it there on purpose, she thought. The sword was heavy in her hand and she already feared the stiffness in her arm after a whole morning of training with it. But it was worth it, she would win over her freedom soon thanks to Oberyn.

“Keep your guard up.” Oberyn ordered and Lyanna raised the sword, holding the hilt with both her hands. “Anchor your feet in the ground, but be ready to move at any moment.” Lyanna nodded and changed her position to be ready to ward off any attack.

But a few seconds later she found herself laying on the ground, Oberyn smirking at her from above and Elia chuckling softly behind her. Lyanna groaned and rose back her feet, the sword in her hands. She glared at Oberyn and breathed in and out slowly, calming down her heartbeat and the pain in her back.

“Learn to read your opponent, know his weaknesses and his strengths, work on them and act quick.” Lyanna started to nod but before her chin was down, she was caught in between Oberyn’s arms, the wood of his spear tight on her throat.

“Don’t overthink. Don’t lose time trying to process what you see and learn. _Process it_ , that’s all.” Lyanna took a breath and kicked her foot back in his legs, pushing him with all her strength, and turned around to stick her sword to his chest.

But a swift move from his spear on her hand and her hand betrayed her – dropped the sword as she winced and shrieked from the pain. She glared at him, holding her hand to her chest.

“Oberyn!” Elia scolded him. “I told you not to bruise her on visible parts of her body! We don’t want anyone to think we mistreat her or that anyone is beating her. Besides, no one must have doubts and find out about what you two are doing.” Elia stared at him and Oberyn looked like a child in front of his older sister.

“I know; I’ll be careful. But I have to teach her, so let me do it!” Oberyn pleaded.

Suddenly Oberyn gasped then smiled widely, immediately imitated by Elia.

Lyanna had put the blade of her dagger at Oberyn throat, standing on her toes behind him with her chest stuck to his back. Oberyn glanced back at her and noticed the wide grin on her face.

“Elia’s your weakness.” Lyanna said as she released the pressure on his throat and stood back. “ _Women_ in general are your weakness, I should say.” She winked at him and Elia laughed. It was so nice to hear her laugh; Lyanna noticed she laughed more when her brother was around. Lyanna put the dagger back in her belt and retrieved her sword.

“Good guess, but I believe it is an easy one.” Oberyn said caressing his throat where the blade had been. “ _Your_ weakness is lack the weight of your sword and maybe your stubbornness. Instead of saying the sword was too heavy for a beginner like you, you decided to carry on. It’s good not to give up, but sometimes you have to admit your weakness to turn them into strengths. I have another sword, smaller and lighter, for you. It was a test.” He explained and went back in this room to get the sword hidden in his wardrobe.

“Did I pass or fail?” she asked.

“Both. Stubbornness can be a strength in some situations. Learn when to be stubborn and when not, and you’ll be the strongest.” He held out the lighter sword to her and she gave him the other sword back. Then she stood up with the sword up, ready to fight again.

Indeed, the sword was lighter than the previous one and Lyanna felt more at ease. She was strong for a woman but not as strong as a man of the Kingsguard – Lewyn’s arms were bigger than her thighs and Lynesse swore to her they were only muscles and no fat. Lyanna glanced at Oberyn’s arms and thought the nephew seemed to be built _just like_ the uncle. She should mention it to Lynesse.

“We are going to do simple movements you should practice when you have time, even without a sword.” Oberyn started moving slowly, telling her how she should react to each of his moves and allowing her the time to answer properly to his slow attacks. Her sword surely hit his spear, protecting her body from his deadly weapon.

She wondered if the blade was always poisonous, but every time her mind wandered off, the back of his spear would hit her ribs and bring her back to reality. “Focus. Or get yourself killed.” He warned her. She shivered at the thought and focused back on the mock fight they were having.

It lasted for almost an hour, until the sun was bright up in the sky. Oberyn put his spear down and invited Lyanna to imitate him. “You’re good. We’ll start again tomorrow, come through Elia’s chambers again.” She nodded swiftly and thanked him before heading back to Elia’s room. Elia smiled at her brother and then followed Lyanna inside.

“He’s right.” Elia said once she had closed the door behind them. “We will have to be careful if we want these encounters to continue. I will tell everyone that I want one of you ladies to stay with me at night. Ashara, Lynesse and Cersei took turns sleeping with me before I gave birth to Rhaenys, I got weaker by the day and sometimes I needed someone to fetch me food or water. It won’t surprise anyone. You could take Lynesse’s turns from time to time, but we should raise Cersei’s suspicions.” They both sat on Elia’s bed.

Lyanna nodded and produced a small groan that made Elia chuckle. “You don’t like her, do you?”

Lyanna shrugged and realized she was slumped on the bed, in a very unladylike way. She straightened herself up and smiled at Elia. “She is mean to Lynesse and Ashara. She’s only behaving around you because you’re to be queen and _of course_ , she doesn’t want to have the queen side against her.”

“Cersei is a complicated woman, very proud and also eager to please and be praised. If a woman is praised in her stead, she automatically loathes her and wants to bring her down. She can be nice, you haven’t seen her in her young days, when she thought she was promised to Rhaegar and spent her days with Jaime.” Elia described a whole new Cersei Lyanna never thought could possibly exist. A carefree, laughing freely and smiling Cersei. She was still cunning and proud and beautiful, but she could prove to be nice and agreeable to others – other women.

“She wants to seduce your brother.” Lyanna concluded Elia’s speech.

Elia smiled fondly at Lyanna and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. “She can try, but he is already infatuated with someone.” Lyanna blushed and looked away. Of course Elia knew, how could she not? She was his sister.

Lyanna had known Brandon was infatuated with Ashara. _But I was too blind to realize he was her child’s father_.

“I don’t what to say.” Lyanna murmured, looking at their joint hands.

“Then don’t say anything. Take care of yourself and be careful. I wish I could tell this will end well but I can’t. Lynesse’s flirtation with my uncle did not end well, yours with my brother can’t end well either. You will marry Robert Baratheon and find another kind of happiness in the Stormlands, even if I wish I could help find it in Sunspear instead.” Elia sighed and Lyanna raised a watered gaze to her princess. Elia squeezed her hand harder.

“Unbowed, unbent, unbroken.” Lyanna recited.

“Winter is coming.” Elia answered. “Both are important, keep them in mind. You will need it.” Elia let go of her hand and kissed Lyanna’s forehead. “Now sneak back into your room, _unseen_. I’ll call for Lynesse in a few minutes; we will be waiting for you and Cersei in the gardens, as usual.” Lyanna nodded and went out.

Lewyn was still guarding Elia’s door. He smiled knowingly at her when he saw Lyanna exiting the room still in her breeches and a veil of sweat on her skin. She ignored him and went straight to her room, wiping her eyes before she could face Alys. Lyanna trusted Alys with almost everything – but Oberyn wasn’t one of them. Alys’ family had worked for the Starks since Bran the Builder and they were faithful. She feared what news Alys could send to Winterfell.

“Were you out, lady Lyanna?” Alys asked her when she saw her entering her room.

“Yes, Alys. I went riding and then checked on Elia, see if she needed anything.” Alys smiled at her, she seemed to believe her. After all, she had known Lyanna most of her life and Lyanna had always spent her free time riding. She wished she could tell her everything about her morning, but too many people already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the delay :) But now you'll get used to it ;) I have a lot of work to do for the next few weeks, but I'll try to post before june :)  
> If you have questions, remarks and/or comments about Venomous Claws (or just want to talk about asoiaf), come find me on tumblr, my url is bloodysteel :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys it's almost been a year since I started this fic I can't believe it :O But hey, it's not done yet!  
> I received a huge amount of comments and feedback on the last chapter and I want to thank you all <3 Because yeah, it's your feedback and your love that keeps me going and motivates me to carry on :) I might write some intakes from other storylines from this story (other than Lyanna/Oberyn). I don't know, I love all the characters so much, like maybe some Arthur/Elia (yeah, I crackship a lot) or Ashara/Brandon. What do you think? :)  
> Anyway, I can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter! :)

Days passed and Lyanna continued her training with Oberyn. Elia usually watched them but sometimes she would stay in bed or go for a walk with Lynesse. Lyanna realized she had never been happier, sparring in the morning with Oberyn, spending her days with Elia and Lynesse, and almost every day going for a ride with her friends.

Cersei followed them once or twice, but she soon realized Lyanna was a way better rider than her even if Cersei looked prettier than Lyanna in her breeches. Cersei tried her best to ride as fast as she could but Lyanna – and even Lynesse – often outrode her.

Therefore Cersei usually stayed with Elia when they went out riding. Lyanna always asked Oberyn to come along, and since it was improper for a lady to go out alone with a man, Lynesse went with them. Besides, it wasn’t safe to let two ladies –in-waiting of the future queen of Westeros and a member of the royal family go riding alone in the woods. Of course, Lewyn always volunteered to join them.

They usually split up – Lynesse went one way with Lewyn and Lyanna went her own with Oberyn. Lynesse did confide in Lyanna about what was happening between her and Lewyn – and it definitely made her blush _hard_. Her own private meetings with Oberyn were completely different. All sweaty and dirty breeches, Lyanna just liked to lie in the grass beside him, talking and talking about Dorne and the North – and all the legends surrounding their people. Or spar. Lyanna loved sparring with Oberyn – she couldn’t say if she liked it more when she did beat him or when he did beat him and ended up on top of her.

“Sometimes I think you let me win on purpose.” He whispered, his face mere inches from hers. Her back was to the ground and his body was pressed against hers, just enough not to hurt her. She swallowed and smirked at him. Her arms were spread on the grass and her sword was lying not far from them.

“What makes you think that?” she asked her voice barely audible. He smirked too and his breath hitched, staring at her lips. He pressed his body a little bit more on hers and she hissed softly, closing her eyes for a second.

They had been encountering this way for the past three weeks and Lyanna had never felt freer in her life. She never wanted it to stop – and thinking about the end of these good times made her heart _ache_.

“This, maybe? Or is your heart fluttering in your chest for another reason?” She pursed her lips and cursed him in her mind. Oberyn laughed at her, almost reading her mind. Then, slowly, he bent his head and Lyanna closed her eyes with a smile stretching on her lips.

Oberyn waited a few seconds before pressing his lips to hers. He stared at her willing body below his, completely offered to his will and his wicked hands. He knew he could make love to her right there on the spot according to the fast raising and falling of her chest. She was perfect under him; she was a kind of Nymeria of the Rhoyne – or maybe more of a Nymeria of the Wall?

He did not care actually. He only cared about her, bending down to capture her lips with his. Lyanna moaned against his lips and furiously locked her arms around his neck forcing him to press his entire weight on her. He waited her, now and there. But he could not have her. Not like this, not all sweating on a bed of grass. He wanted her just as she was – in the most perfect way.

He pulled away, pushing himself on his arms. Lyanna’s eyes fluttered open and she grinned at him, trying to pull him into another heated kiss.

“Hungry wolf.” He mocked her and she laughed clear before pushing him away, suddenly reversing the roles. Lyanna was straddling him, cupping his face with her hands. She didn’t have the soft hands of ladies like Cersei or Elia when they went riding. After a hard ride, Lyanna’s hands were all raw and hard, just like ones of a true warrior.

“Hungry _viper_.” She replicated before kissing him again, molding her hips to his. She gasped against his lips when she sensed his manhood pressed against her sensitive parts. Oberyn bit her lower lip and then started kissing his way down her throat. She moaned louder and louder, moving her hips without realization until Oberyn couldn’t take it anymore.

“Lyanna.” He murmured, but she did not hear him, showering him with kisses. “Lyanna.” He called louder. She stopped and stared at him with a frown. “We should go.”

She rose to her feet and stood a few meters away from him, still frowning. Oberyn sighed and walked to her, grabbing her waist and pulling her into another passionate kiss. “Stop being such a strong-headed beast, Lya. I want you and you know it. But I won’t have you like this.”

“Like what?” she asked, not looking up at him. She started fidgeting with the laces of his tunic and Oberyn held back a laugh.

“You’ll come _begging_ me for it before I let you have your way with me.” She growled and he felt her body shift a bit closer to his.

“Wolves don’t beg.” She tiptoed to suck and bite slowly at his earlobe before nipping at the soft skin of his neck making him growl and moan at the same time. He slipped his hands under her shirt without realization and before she was done, his calloused hands ripped at his back, crashing her body against his and kissing her breathless.

Then he let her go. “I guess we will see which one of us gives up first.” Lyanna shivered and nodded, climbing onto her horse. She guessed Oberyn’s erection would not disappear that easily, and she knew the wetness between her thighs would kill her until he did something about it.

\---

“Aren’t afraid you might end up pregnant?” Lyanna asked Lynesse once they were back safely into her room.

Lynesse smiled fondly at her. “Elia’s smuggling me some moon tea from Master Pycelle. Do you need some, too?” Lyanna blushed and looked away. When she dared to look back at Lynesse, they both burst into laughter.

“Maybe.” Lynesse made a knowing face. “Maybe _soon_. By the Old Gods, Lynesse, how am I supposed to live through a simple married life with a man I loathe after a month such as this one?” Lyanna sighed and sat down.

“We should not be thinking about it, Lya. We are happy now, aren’t we? We should just make the best out of it, and protect ourselves in the meantime, we will deal with duty and honor another time.” She reached for Lyanna’s hand and squeezed. “Now we should put ourselves into decent dresses. We still are ladies in waiting to the future queen of Westeros and she would like it very much if we attended to that duty.” Lyanna laughed at her and Lynesse left her room to ready herself to join Elia.

Lyanna did not wait for Lynesse to leave her room with a simple dark purple dress. It was one of the dresses she had brought with her and she liked it very much, for she had worn it during many happy memories in the North with her brothers. She still missed them dearly, but she barely had time to think about them during the past few weeks.

“Might I escort you, lady Stark?” Lyanna smiled before seeing the person the voice belonged. She turned around and grabbed the arm that was offered to her.

“You can call me Lyanna, Arthur. Or I shall call you ser Dayne.” Arthur smiled at her and the white knight led her through the gardens to where Cersei and Elia were chatting with other ladies of the court. “I hope Ashara is happy and that her health is good in Starfall.” Lyanna added before they reached the group of ladies.

“My sister misses you all dearly, but she is cared for as much as possible and lacks nothing, but your company. Have a good day, Lyanna.” Arthur bowed and disappeared as swiftly as he had appeared. She knew he wasn’t far. Rhaegar trusted him and Lewyn more than any other knights of the Kingsguard with his wife’s life and her fragile health during her pregnancy. Arthur or Lewyn were always shadowing the ladies’ every move but they did not mind. Lewyn was Elia’s uncle and Lynesse’s lover; Arthur was Ashara’s brother and their friend.

But the way he glanced at Elia before disappearing, when no one was looking, suggested something else. That’s another painful story though.

“Lyanna! Come sit with us.” Elia said when she saw her coming their way. “How was your riding trip? Judging by the weather and the flush on your cheeks, I believe you had a lovely time with Lynesse.”

Lyanna nodded and told them another tale of their riding adventures before Lynesse arrived. They had already planned when they were going to tell them – of course, Lewyn and Oberyn knew about it too. They all believed her, all but Elia. They would talk about it later that night when she would help her to bed. It was her turn to sleep with Elia and she was ecstatic at the prospect of another training session with Oberyn. She shamefully wished Elia was not present during her next training but knew that she could not ask that of her. She wanted time alone with him to tease him to death. She thought about what had happened on the grass between the two and she barely stopped her cheeks from turning a bright red.

Lynesse joined them soon after and her arrival marked the beginning of attacks toward her from Cersei. She was all honey and innuendos on the scandal that came to life because of her. Of course everyone knew about the flirtation between Lynesse and Lewyn Martell, but no one needed to be reminded of it.

“Cersei, my dear, if you wish to say something, say it out loud. Lynesse is my friend and Lewyn is my uncle; the two of them being friend should not surprise anyone. The maesters had Lynesse checked on some false accusations she is still a maiden.” Cersei looked defiantly at Elia, then at Lynesse, but refused to look at Lyanna whose eyes were shooting daggers at her. She raised an eyebrow and huffed.

“Of course. I just wish the best for Lynesse; she should not waste time in finding a husband, and these rumors did not help.”

“Aren’t you a slight bit older than Lynesse yourself, Cersei? I believe you should be more worried than her, since heirs from all great Houses of Westeros are already betrothed, married or young enough to be your own child.” Cersei glared at Lyanna but Lyanna’s gaze did not falter. The Lioness of the Rock did not scare even a little bit. She was a she-wolf with the venom of a viper to back her.

“Indeed.” Was all Cersei managed to say before rising to her feet. “I am feeling a bit tired, I guess I will rest for a while before the supper. I will see you later, ladies.” Cersei left, walking slowly out of the gardens until she was out of sight. Then she started running until she crashed into her brother, hitting his chest with her fists like a fury. Jaime grabbed her wrists before she draw blood on her hands from hitting his white chest plate. There were tears of rage in her rage and it did not suit her. But Jaime only found her more beautiful when enraged.

“Hush, Cersei. You don’t want them to see you disheveled like this. I’ll take you to your chambers. Come with me.” Cersei stood straight up and angrily wiped away the tears from her eyes.

“They should fear me. I am a Lion of Casterly Rock. Hear me Roar.” She muttered before they reached her chambers’ door.

“They will learn to. Tears of rage and hurting yourself against my armor will not lead to that, though.” She groaned as she pushed the door and entered the room. “Cersei,” Jaime started again, cupping her face with his hands, “you are the most beautiful woman of Westeros and most likely one of the smartest. Do not let this go to waste and use your wit and your charms to become the queen you were always meant to be.” She closed her eyes and when she reopened them, all sadness was gone and wickedness had replaced it. She lunged forward and grabbed Jaime’s lips with hers, pulling him to her bed.


	19. Chapter 19

“Lady Lyanna, a letter has arrived for you from Winterfell.” A servant girl said laying it in front of her. Lyanna thanked her and beamed at her friend; she was glad to have some news from her family back home. She opened it eagerly as Oberyn was making his way to where they were seated. She glanced at him but all her attention was on the letter.

Lynesse and Elia carried on talking and did not mind Lyanna much allowing her some privacy. Oberyn couldn’t help glancing at her every two seconds though. He was therefore the one to notice the fall of Lyanna’s smile as she read down the letter from her father. She gasped, crushing it in her small hands and held back a cry.

“Lya? Is something wrong?” Oberyn asked frowning. Lynesse and Elia’s attention was suddenly all on Lyanna.

Lyanna shook her head. “In a month my brother Brandon and lord Baratheon will come to get me from you, my friends, and I will be wed in Winterfell’s godswoods.” She looked down at the piece of parchment, reading her father’s words again. She could not believe it would happen so soon. His father had said they would wait!

“Oh Lya!” Lynesse exclaimed and took her in her arms. “We will miss you so dearly! I can’t believe you will be taken from us so soon.” Lyanna shook her head, she did not want to cry now in front of them, in front of Oberyn.

“But I’m sure you will be back,” Elia smiled kindly upon her, “Robert is Rhaegar’s cousin and I’m sure you will visit us very often. Besides, as one of my ladies, you may still live with us and Robert here at the Red Keep.”

“Only if he agrees.” Lyanna murmured and sighed. “I hope you are right, Elia.” But Lyanna seemed obviously distraught, so Elia asked Lewyn to lead her back to her room. She would have asked Oberyn, but she needed to talk to her brother first and without Cersei near them, she could not find a better occasion.

Lyanna rose and took Lewyn’s arm. They walked silently through the halls and corridors of the Red Keep. She kept looking at her feet as if trying not to shed a tear in public. Lewyn wanted to bring some comfort, but display of affection to a maiden was not allowed for knights of the Kingsguard. So he kept silent too and then opened her door when they reached her chambers. Lyanna let go of his arm and walked in. Lewyn glanced sideways and then followed her in. He closed the door behind him and sat on a chair next to the table where she was seated.

“Can you believe it? In two months now I will come back here and be Lyanna Baratheon.” She almost laughed but he knew it was pure irony. She did not want to marry Robert Baratheon. “It is too late now to change anything.”

“It is never too late, my lady. You must know you are not old and who knows what could happen?” he winked at her, trying to make her laugh.

“Please Lewyn, call me Lyanna, at least in private. You know I could never poison him. I thought… I thought I could learn how to fight and win my own hand back. How silly of me? He’s strong and huge, but I’m quick and slender. With only a month of training and another left to live, I don’t think I could ever be able to do so. What was I thinking anyway?” Lyanna put her hand to her forehead and smiled sadly at Lewyn. She felt stupid now she was saying it out loud to someone. She couldn’t admit it to Oberyn when he asked her why she was eager to train, and now she was telling his uncle.

Lewyn laughed. “You were trying to find a way out, that’s human. Indeed, with more training, you might have had a chance. Besides, who would think a woman strong enough to fight such a man? You could have taken him by surprise.” Lyanna smiled. She didn’t know if Lewyn was trying to make her feel better about her plan or if he was telling her truth. She did not actually care. “You have friends here, and in Dorne. If he ever mistreats you or if you just want your freedom back, bring him to us and we’ll know what to do. It’ll go unnoticed.”

Lyanna opened her mouth in shock. Lewyn did seem serious and yet she couldn’t believe her own ears. Would he and Oberyn actually kill Robert Baratheon for her? That shouldn’t be. She did not want to marry the man but she did not want to see him dead. Robert had tried to hurt her, true, but he was drunk and very much hurt himself. That doesn’t make him forgiven in anyways, though. He was a brute, but he was kind to her brother and she was thankful for that. Ned was always a bit shy and having a friend like Robert helped him becoming more open to others.

“No.” she just said and smiled kindly at Lewyn. “Thank you for the offer, but I don’t want to be responsible of anyone’s death.” Lewyn nodded in ascent. “Besides I could still take a lover.” She smiled wolfishly at him and Lewyn laughed.

“Of course. Though I’m not sure the Stormlanders have the same customs as we do in Dorne to allow men and women to take paramours as they wish. You’ll have to be discreet, but we know you know how to be.” Lyanna blushed and then Lewyn took his leave. Lyanna thanked him again for his presence and his kind words for it had lifted her spirits.

She closed her door on him and called for Alys to help her out of her gown, she wanted to cool down from the heat the news had brought her. She told Alys what her letter contained and her maid tried seemed cheerful to go back to the North and Winterfell. Lyanna smiled at her and shared her happiness to see their families again.

\--

“Is there anything we could do to help her? She doesn’t want this marriage.” Lynesse stated the obvious and Elia stared at Oberyn. He seemed uneasy and Elia’s stare – glare – did not help.

“I don’t want it either, if that’s what you’re burning to ask me, Elia.” Oberyn muttered.

“Is there anyway we could prevent it? Rhaegar won’t intercede if there is not a better option for Lyanna and Robert.” Elia said.

“I’ll go to Doran, I’ll send him a raven tonight. He won’t be happy.” Oberyn said and Elia smiled at him.

“But you will, won’t you?” Oberyn tried to contain his smile but eventually nodded. Lynesse beamed at him. “Doran has wanted to see you married for ages, he will settle with you happily married I’m sure.”

“Besides Cersei will be happy, we could marry her to Robert and off the poison goes to Storm’s End!” Lynesse mocked. They all laughed.

Oberyn sighed and seemed a bit lost in thoughts. “I did not want to marry. But I think a life with Lyanna could not be that bad. It could even be adventurous and good.” Elia snorted and he smiled like a child. She elbowed him and Oberyn rose to send that raven to his brother.

“Do you think your brother will agree?” Lynesse asked Elia once Oberyn was out of sight.

“Of course. Doran wants nothing but our happiness. Will he agree once he knows Lyanna is already betrothed? Less likely. Doran does not want trouble with other great houses, but if Rhaegar backs that plan and Robert agrees why not.”

“But Robert is blindly in love with Lyanna.” Lynesse objected.

“Precisely what scares me.” Elia sighed. Lynesse frowned and silently prayed to the maiden and the mother to bring Lyanna the strength to live through what was coming.

\--

The following day, Lyanna’s head wasn’t too much in her training. Elia was still asleep when Lyanna arrived and joined Oberyn silently. She had closed the door behind her, Elia needed to rest and she needed silence too.

“Lyanna, get your head into it!” Oberyn scolded her. He was just as tense as her. Oberyn hadn’t told her about his letter to Doran and didn’t know how to. At dinner the previous night they were never alone and he wouldn’t have risked Cersei or Rhaella knowing about his plan.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep last night.” Lyanna dropped her sword and stared at the blade shining with the dawning sun.

Oberyn sighed and put his spear down, then took the sword from Lyanna’s hand. She let him, still staring at the ground. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she had never felt more like a helpless child than now. She hated herself for being so weak in front of him – hadn’t she told him she wasn’t a child anymore?

Oberyn took her in his arm and tucked her head under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and she snuggled close against his chest with her own arms tucked between them. He was holding her as tight as possible but she would not cry. She felt safe and she did not want him to let go. She knew she would cry once he did.

“I’m leaving in two days for Dorne.” He said flatly and he felt her tense and clenched her fists in his tunic. “I have to talk to my brother about a certain matter for my future. _Our_ future.” She parted from him slowly and he smiled upon her little frown.

“Oberyn Nymeros Martell, are you asking me for my hand?” He grinned and she punched his shoulder, beaming at him. “Well, I want you to woo me from now on.” She turned from him and swayed her hips walking away from him, glancing back at him. Oberyn rolled his eyes and chased after her, grabbing her by the waist and kissing the crook of her neck.

She moaned under his touch, closing her eyes, and his hands soon found their way up her breasts. She hissed and his lips quirked up in a wicked smile. She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at his smirk. She wound one of her hands free and ran it up his thigh until she reached his waist. She smiled wolfishly as her fingers skimmed his manhood through his pants and he hissed loudly.

“You’ll be the end of me, woman. It almost feels like you’ve already done this before.” He nipped at her neck and started sucking the soft skin. She protested – someone might see the result!

“You wouldn’t settle for anything less, I believe.” He chuckled and she turned around, ending his laugh with a deep kiss. She arched her back to mold his waist with hers. He groaned and Lyanna smiled against his lips. His hands made their back up her bare back, tickling her, and she locked her arms around his neck, keeping him close.

Oberyn was hard against Lyanna and she tried her best to hide the fears she had. She wanted him, here and now, dornish marriage or not, Robert or not. She wanted Oberyn, she wanted to be his. And she felt he wanted her just as bad.

Securing her hold on his neck, Lyanna jumped and wound her legs around his waist. Oberyn was quick to respond and caught her before she could fall. They parted for air and Lyanna blushed with a warm smile, happy to see her trouble mirrored in Oberyn. She knew he had experience with women but this time would be different.

Oberyn carried her to his room, shutting the door closed with his feet. He tenderly laid her down his bed and found himself overwhelmed by the sight of this woman lying almost bare in front of him. Lyanna wore breeches and a shirt that must have belonged to one of her brothers, but she was the most beautiful and intriguing creature he had ever had.

He joined her on the bed, his body pressing softly above hers. The rising sun was casting a soft orange light in the room that was almost unreal. Oberyn showered Lyanna with kisses. His hands were fumbling with her shirt but he was almost nervous, not daring to take it off, while Lyanna’s hands were pulling on his shirt, trying relentlessly to bare his chest to her.

“Calm down, little she wolf.” Oberyn grinned down at her. Her lips were red and swollen with lust and her eyes shone with a new light. “Are you sure you want to do this? I’m leaving in two days and you know I can’t promise you anything on our future.”

“I trust you.” And it sounded like something else between, something they could not admit with such an uncertain future.

Oberyn nodded, looking serious. “Then I hope I will be up to the task.” He grinned and it was her turn to roll her eyes. She pulled into another kiss.

He did not wait a second more to pull out her shirt – and then his – and decided to focus solely on her breasts, sucking and biting softly to increase her pleasure and make her moan louder and louder. Lyanna let her hands wander on his chest and she stared at his chiseled muscles in awe.

When Oberyn’s hands reached her breeches, he seemed hesitant, as if it was _his_ first time. Lyanna undid the knot to start him up, and Oberyn quickly finished baring her to him. Lyanna laid entirely naked before him and this time, _he_ stared in awe at her body.

Lyanna laughed. “Is something wrong?”

He shook his head and bent down to kiss her. “Not at all.” Without leaving her some time to think, he slid a finger inside her wet folds and she gasped at the feeling. Oberyn stopped but her smile and moans encouraged him to go further and deeper, to carry on and bring her over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh once again, I'm so late in updating, sorry guys! But this one was a bit longer than usual, you may have noticed ;)  
> I think there are about 5 chapters left, max. I will be done by september I guess. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I'm not very good with writing smut, so I just left it there for your imagination to guess the rest ;)  
> Thanks again for the kudos & the comments <3
> 
> PS : join on tumblr, my url is bloodysteel! You will find some other Lyanna/Oberyn ff ;)


	20. Chapter 20

_Dear sister,_

_I am now in Sunspear with our brother Doran. Make them wait, we will find a way._

_Oberyn_

 

A single letter in three weeks. Lyanna tried not to show it but she wasn’t feeling like herself anymore. Her brother Brandon was to arrive any day. Rickard Stark had sent another letter to his daughter telling her they would actually meet Robert and Eddard in the Vale. Her trip North would take longer than planned but she rejoiced in the fact that she would see the Eyrie. It may have been her only happy prospect – except seeing her family.

“Do you think he could have changed his mind?” Lyanna asked Elia as they were preparing for bed. Lyanna was brushing Elia’s hair in front of the mirror and saw her frown.

“I absolutely don’t think that. And you shouldn’t either. Lyanna, you are like a sister to me.” Elia turned around and grabbed Lyanna’s hand, squeezing it. “In a perfect world, we would all be sisters.” Elia sighed and Lyanna resumed brushing her hair.

They couldn’t help but thinking about Ashara. Brandon would be surprised not to see Ashara once he arrived in King’s Landing, and Lyanna did not feel like lying to him. She would tell him, but she dreaded his reaction – would he ride straight to Starfall and elope with Ashara and her baby just like the knights in the songs?

Somehow Lyanna thought Brandon’s wolf temper would react badly to the news and he might indeed break his betrothal to Catelyn Tully. What would happen then? Could Hoster Tully wage a war against her family to gain cause? Lyanna shuddered and resigned not to tell his brother until he was safely married to the fish girl.

“Has Rhaegar ever visited you since the beginning of your pregnancy?” Lyanna asked out of nowhere as she was done with Elia’s hair.

“No.” Elia’s face darkened. “He thinks he could hurt the baby with his visits. He’s wrong. He thinks I’m too weak for it too, and that might be true. But sometimes I wish he was there at night, just to hold me.” Lyanna nodded.

Elia rose from her chair and they both hopped into bed. But Lyanna couldn’t sleep. A weird feeling was twisting her stomach and she was feeling a bit sick. Her head was spinning and she wished Oberyn was still sleeping in the neighboring room. She would just have to get up and slipped into his bed, into his arms. She sighed and her stomach twisted again. She rose up trying not to make a sound and rushed to the closest basin to throw up the contents of her stomach. She could barely breath, she felt like she had an indigestion, she could not stop throwing up until her stomach was empty.

She was half crying at the pain in her throat and her stomach, but she tried to muffle the sounds as much as she could.

But Elia was awake. She rose to hold her friend’s hair back and soothe her with a reassuring hand on her back.

“Are you alright?” Elia asked once her sickness seemed over.

Lyanna nodded. “I don’t know what happened. I haven’t been feeling well these past few days, but I guessed it was just something I ate mixed with the anxiety. I don’t know, I should go to Maester Pycelle.”

Elia touched her forehead and smiled. “Has anything else happened?”

“Nothing in particular, why?” Lyanna frowned.

“You are still a maiden, Lyanna, right?” Lyanna hid her blush in the dark of the night and nodded. “So it might just be anxiety. Let’s go back to bed. If you’re still feeling sick tomorrow, go to Pycelle.”

They went back to the bed but Lyanna could not close her eyes. She laid awake for most of the night. She couldn’t remember the last time she bled and that scared her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and when Lynesse arrived in the morning to relieve her, Lyanna smiled at her thankfully and hurried back to her room. She told Alys she had been sick all night and needed to rest, so her maid left her alone.

Curled up in a ball on her bed, Lyanna fell asleep fearing the worst.

\--

“What if Brandon arrives before Oberyn sends us a letter?” Lyanna whispered to Lynesse. They were walking down the gardens to the sea, and Lynesse just held her friend’s arms a bit closer.

“Then you will have to follow him North, but we will send you a letter there, rest assured. We will not forget about you, little wolf.” Lynesse said and Lyanna shuddered. This plan did not suit her well. What if her worst fears were true? She would show before her wedding, Robert wouldn’t be fooled and she would be ruined. She had never thought she would be pregnant with just once with Oberyn, just this one time – or two, or three – was enough? She had bled only a few days before and that was supposed to mean she was safe that time, but she had a bad feeling. This couldn’t be normal. She couldn’t be pregnant.

“Lynesse, can we please go back? I’m feeling a bit down; my morning ride has driven all energy away from me.” Lynesse acquiesced and they went back. They crossed path with Rhaegar who asked them about his wife’s health and seemed genuinely happy to talk to them and hear she was alright. Lyanna smiled up at him, as did Lynesse, but his eyes seemed fixed on the northern girl.

“Lady Lyanna, I believe you still owe me a ride. I want to see if you are as good a rider as they say you are. We have to set it up before you have to leave us for your wedding to my cousin, if you still want to.” Rhaegar asked her and Lyanna nodded politely, telling him he should set a date and she would manage to be there. Rhaegar bowed to them with a warm smile and left them to their walk.

“Rhaegar will be a way better king than Aerys.” Lyanna muttered and Lynesse elbowed her.

“Don’t say that aloud, you fool.” Lyanna rolled her eyes but Lynesse was serious. Aerys was already called the Mad King and had killed men and women equally for less than Lyanna just said. The King feared a mutiny to put his son in his stead. Lyanna’s words were only the truth everyone believed, but that was not to be spoken aloud.

\--

Lyanna spent another sleepless night lying in her bed with her hands on her belly. It was a bit swollen but nothing very alerting. At the darkest of the night, Lyanna found herself smiling as she caressed her swollen belly. She knew she would be ruined if anyone knew about this pregnancy outside her family and closest friends. Besides, the child could never pass as Robert’s. With Oberyn’s olive skin and his viper eyes, no one would doubt the child’s father.

There was only one way for this child to lead a happy life and for her to know happiness. Only one place where this could happen

 _Dorne_.

\--

The following night, Lyanna prepared herself to go to bed as usual in front of Alys and dismissed her early saying she was tired.

But as soon as her maid was out of the room, Lyanna locked herself up and changed into her breeches. She grabbed an old leather bag she stuffed with warm clothes and food she smuggled from the kitchen earlier that day. She took the sword Oberyn had given from its hiding place and attached it to her thigh.

She was about to leave when she thought about Elia and Lynesse, they would be sad to know her gone without a good-bye. She couldn’t do that to them; she grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and started writing.

_Elia, Lynesse,_

_I have to go, you know where I’m headed. Elia, I lied to you the first night I was sick with you, I’m sorry. I hope to see you soon, know that I will miss you both dearly._

_Lya._

And then she set off for the stables. Some horses neighed at her presence but Shadow seemed glad to see her. She smiled caressing his head and then hurried to ready him for a long ride. She did not fear riding for days to Dorne, but she feared unplanned and dangerous encounters. She knew how to spar, but she was still terrible at fighting. She prayed with all her heart Oberyn was on his way to King’s Landing and they would cross paths.

“Lady Lyanna, what are you doing here so late at night?”

Lyanna’s blood shot through her body and turned around swiftly with her hand to the hilt of her sword. She breathed heavily and opened her eyes wide recognizing the intruder.

“Prince Rhaegar? I – I’m sorry. I have to go. Please, please, I’m begging, don’t force me back inside. I have to go.” Rhaegar walked closer to her and frowned. He wasn’t as richly dressed as he was during dinner and he almost looked like a common boy, if not for the white hair and violet eyes.

“Where do you have to go, lady Lyanna? I can’t let you go alone in the night like this, you must understand me. I know you could manage yourself pretty well, but I fear who you might encounter on these roads.” Lyanna bit her lip and felt rage mixed up with sadness welling up inside her. She could not tell him the truth, and yet she could not stay. She would not hurt him – Rhaegar was a kind man and he was of royal blood, that would cost her her head.

“Dorne.” She lowered her gaze and looked at her feet. “I can’t marry your cousin, Your Grace. Oberyn has offered to give me shelter in Dorne while we find a better solution. I can’t let my brother take me to Winterfell. I can’t be the lady of Storm’s End.” She shook her head. Her hormones were playing with her feelings and even though she did not want to cry, she could not help but think of that baby within her. She would not give birth to a fatherless bastard. Oberyn had a right to know and raise his child – raise him or her with her.

“Oh, I see.” Rhaegar smiled kindly upon her and with a tender hand under her chin, he forced her to look up at him. “I understand and I will not blame you. Robert is all fire and guilty pleasures and as though you are all fire too, your minds and moods are not compatible. I could tell you all about a woman’s duty to her family and betrothed, but I will not.”

Lyanna frowned at him and she hoped for a second he would let her go her own way.

“That’s why I will accompany you. Wait for me, I won’t be long. Arthur and Gerold will join us.” And with he was gone. Lyanna could leave then, leave without them but she would be safer with the three of them. She did not understand why Rhaegar would want to accompany her, but she guessed he had his reasons for leaving his castle and his wife behind.

Lyanna thought about Elia and felt guilty of treason towards her. She knew it would look like she eloped with the prince but Elia would find her letter and all would be fine. They were sisters, Elia would understand. She would even be grateful her husband did not let her friend go alone in the dark of the night.

Soon Rhaegar was back with the two knights and they were ready to go on the Kingsroad. Rhaegar smiled kindly at her as they were ready to ride as fast as they could, once out of King’s Landing.

“I eventually ended up having that ride with you, lady Lyanna.” She smiled back at him and spurred her horse, dreaming about a life by the sea with Oberyn and their child to come.

\--

Brandon arrived two days later to find a heartbroken Elia, barely standing in Lynesse’s arms. They hadn’t found Lyanna’s letter.

And Elia had to write, with a shaking hand and tear drenching the parchment, the news to her brother still in Sunspear, when the news reached them that they were heading west.

No one could foresee the rage that overcame Oberyn as he read the letter and then shred it to pieces, cursing the gods for making him a fool for a worthless wench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill me now? <3  
> I know you hoped for better new, but I'm sorry guys, I was not going to deviate from that part of the story. Still a few chapters to go, do not worry :)  
> But as always, I'll be glad to hear your feedbacks!  
> Love <3  
> MJ


	21. Chapter 21

“Elia? Can I come in?” Lynesse knocked on the door and opened the door slowly, waiting for an answer. Elia was still in bed as she had been for the last ten days, since Lyanna’s departure. Lewyn was standing watch in her room by the window, barely sleeping himself.

“Yes.” Elia whispered in the darkness of the room. Lynesse hurried to her bed and sat by her side, cradling her in her lap. Elia let her, barely keeping her tears to herself. Lynesse looked at Lewyn and they nodded at each other. Lewyn rose and opened the curtains and the windows to let fresh air and light come inside the room. Then he left them alone but not without a last glance at his niece. He had received a letter from Doran, saying he would keep Oberyn in check in Dorne and that he hoped his sister wasn’t in a too bad state.

It also said he was sad to have agreed to his brother’s plea to marry the girl, before her elopement.

Elia sobbed silently in Lynesse’s lap, drenching her cotton dress in tears. “I still can’t believe she did this. I wouldn’t have been surprised by her elopement, had it been with Oberyn. Or even Arthur alone to go to Dorne! Or Lewyn.”

“I don’t understand, but Lyanna is our friend. She must have a good reason. She seemed pretty infatuated with Oberyn, I can’t see why she would elope with Rhaegar.” Lynesse said. She caressed Elia’s soft hair absent-mindedly, she was thinking of Lyanna’s brother. Brandon arrived and claimed his sister back, but Elia was already locked in her chambers, too distraught to go out and face the court.

Elia hadn’t heard of Brandon’s arrest. She didn’t know all the northern party was rotting in the dungeons. She didn’t know Aerys had called Lyanna’s father as well as all the fathers of all of Brandon’s friends. Cersei had received a letter from her father ordering her to come back to Casterly Rock; she was to leave in less than a fortnight.

But Elia ignored the chaos the realm was climbing on.

Lynesse feared most of all for the child and that is why she remained quiet. Elia’s health was most of all fragile. Lynesse brought with her a letter from her brother Oberyn, but she dreaded its content and the consequences it could have on her friend.

But when Elia rose her head and noticed the letter sitting on the table by her bed, she asked about it and Lynesse read it aloud for her.

_Dear sister,_

_I was shocked by your letter, as you must understand. Rest assured, they won’t find shelter in Dorne. I will not allow it. I will not go after them and protect this wench’s reputation. She seduced me to escape her wedding to Robert Baratheon, but once a better, richer proposition appeared, all her affectation was gone._

_I am sad to hear about your current and I pray for your health and your child’s. Be safe, take care of yourself because you are the only woman I am concerned about now._

_At least I will have no remorse regarding the northern wench, but she will have some regarding her maidenhead once I am done with her._

_Yours truly,_

Elia frowned. “Lyanna told me she was still a maiden before she left.”

“Oberyn wouldn’t lie about it to ruin her reputation? I don’t know why Lyanna would lie to you about it anyway.” Lynesse said and she read the letter again. Oberyn was angry but he wasn’t the kind of man to spread false rumors to ruin someone. Could he have meant that Lyanna would regret not giving her maidenhead to him?

Elia sat up against the cushions of her bed; she looked serious suddenly as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Lyanna was sick last week before she left. She threw up here and told me she hadn’t been very well the past days.”

“She was tired indeed, and she kept eating lemon cakes. More than usual.” They both frowned and Lynesse rose from the bed. “I will check her room one last time, Alys said she found nothing but the girl looked in a lot of distress, she could barely talk properly.” Elia nodded and asked for Cersei to help her dress and get ready. Lynesse assured her she would be back soon and it was better to wait for her. Lynesse did not trust Cersei a bit now. Cersei had been the first to spit on Lyanna and the northerners in general when the news reached them; she did not care about Elia’s state at all.

Lynesse went to Lyanna’s room and found it untouched. Alys was not in the dungeons with the other northerners, but she was expected to stay in her own room and under close watch. She forced herself not to feel too sad seeing Lyanna’s clothes and jewels scattered around the room. Their she-wolf had never been a very tidy person but I guess her hurried departure was the cause of the mess.

Without thinking, Lynesse put some order into Lyanna’s clothes and understood the reason of the mess. Lyanna had told her she had hidden Oberyn’s sword under all her warm clothes; and the sword wasn’t there anymore. Why would Lyanna need a sword with two of the finest swords of the seven kingdoms? That made no sense.

There was no sign of a letter in her clothes. Lynesse sighed and touched her forehead. Had she been Lyanna, she would have put the letter on the table by her jewels and her mirror, but the table was empty.

Lynesse was about to go when a blow made her skirts fly around her. The window was open. Lynesse frowned and went back to the table, sinking on her fours to look for the letter they would have expected.

Lynesse smiled at herself when she found the piece of parchment stuck between a foot of the table and the wall. She grabbed it cautiously and opened the letter eagerly.

Then she ran back to Elia’s room and gave her the parchment. Elia read it just as fast and her face fell. “We must write to Oberyn. Fetch me a quill and parchment. I don’t know why Rhaegar went with her, but it didn’t look like something she planned.” Elia sighed and Lynesse obeyed her. Lewyn entered the room soon after and Lynesse gave him Lyanna’s letter before he could utter a word.

Before Elia, he had no shame and when he circled his arms around Lynesse’s waist to bring her some comfort, Lynesse just leaned into him. He kissed her forehead and she sighed against his chest. She wanted to elope to Dorne too.

“I knew something was off. Someone must go after them, someone must take Lyanna in when they catch them. She will be ruined otherwise.” Elia understood his words and wrote Oberyn to find Lyanna at all cost – and before anything happens – to hide her at the Water Gardens.

“Why would Rhaegar follow Lyanna like that?” Lynesse asked.

“To protect her? It’s not safe for a young lady like to travel alone to Dorne, even with her sparring skills.” Lewyn said.

Elia snorted and raised an eyebrow. Lynesse held back a smile at Elia’s verve being back. Rhaegar’s betrayal had hurt her, yes; but it was nothing in comparison to Lyanna’s supposed one. “It’s his stupid three headed dragon and prophecy. I won’t be able to give him a third child and he knows it. This song of ice and fire – he believes himself fire and see Lyanna, a pure northerner, as ice. He should know better; it’s the other way around.”

“You think he wants a child out of Lyanna? But where is he going to take her? No one will help them in Dorne. Maybe in the Reach? Between Gerold and Arthur, he has all the knowledge to find a good hiding.” Elia nodded and they were all suddenly reassured by the presence of Arthur and Gerold by Lyanna’s side. They were men of the kingsguard but they both cared about her enough to help her.

“Lynesse, I heard that her brother had arrived. You will take me to him.” Elia was busy writing her letter and she did see the look Lynesse and Lewyn exchanged. They did not know how to tell her that her best friend’s brother and friends were imprisoned in the dungeons by the Mad King.

\--

“Your Majesty, a word, please.” Lynesse ran after Rhaella. The queen, always regal and sometimes a bit disdainful, set her magnificent purple eyes on Lynesse and waited for her to speak. “We have reasons to believe lady Lyanna did not go with prince Rhaegar to make him betray his marriage vows. We must speak with the northerners. Can you help us, princess Elia and I, make the king merciful in his judgement?”

“I will try, but lord Stark’s words were disrespectful and he still has to learn his place. I can understand his fear for his sister, though.” Rhaella smiled at Lynesse and without her dutiful queen mask, Lynesse saw her true beauty and even some wrinkles at the side of her eyes. The Queen placed a lock of her silver hair behind her ear and Lynesse winced at the sight of deep cuts on her forearm. Lewyn had told her of the mistreatments she suffered from the Mad King, but she couldn’t have imagined such scars on her body.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Lynesse curtseyed and was about to walk away when Rhaella enquired about his son’s motives to elope with the Stark girl.

Lynesse grimaced but could not come up with a good reason, outside of the real one. “We believe it is because of the prophecy; he needs a third head and Elia is too weak to give him a third without her dying in the process.” Rhaella nodded.

“Then why do you think lady Lyanna did not intend to make him break his vows when she went with my son?” Rhaella asked. Lynesse had feared that question. She glanced sideways and noticed Lewyn waiting for her in the corner, but they were alone outside of him.

“Lyanna did not elope to go with prince Rhaegar; she eloped to avoid her wedding to Robert Baratheon and find haven Dorne. We still don’t know exactly why prince Rhaegar followed her and why she accepted.” Lynesse explained and Rhaella sighed. A frown twisted her pretty face and she feared the worst for her son’s future and his time as a king. If her royal husband decides the worst for the northerners, this could mean war and this was to be avoided at all cost. Besides, she had noticed her son’s interest in the northern girl, but Rhaella was worried; Rhaegar was infatuated with his wife and had a sense of duty he inherited from her. At least, that is what she thought.

“I will keep her secret until we know more of this affair and her involvement. I thank you for coming to me, lady Lynesse. I will now go and plead your case to Aerys.” Lynesse curtseyed and joined Lewyn to go back to Elia. They eventually told her of the fate of the northerners, and feared she may faint when she gasped in shock.

“Rhaella will help, I hope.” Lynesse said and Elia nodded.

“Help me dress, I must see the King too.” Elia rose and Lewyn left.

\--

“I don’t understand, where are we?” Lyanna frowned at the tower in the middle of the dornish desert. “I think we missed the road to Sunspear. We were supposed to head east and we headed west, weren’t we?”

Arthur was the one closest to break and tell her of Rhaegar’s intentions. “You needn’t worry, Lyanna.” Rhaegar reassured her. “This is a safe haven known only to us. We must rest a day for the horses and then we will head east. We were not sure who we could trust here and we want to go unnoticed.” Lyanna kept her frown but eventually nodded. Rhaegar spurred her horse to the tower and Gerold followed him. Lyanna glanced at Arthur and he didn’t seem at ease.

“Couldn’t we have gone at Starfall?” she whispered to him and Arthur looked back and grimaced.

“It’s too far.” Arthur shook his head. “Let’s go Lyanna.” He spurred his horse too and Lyanna followed silently. He wished Lyanna, Elia and Ashara would forgive him. He wished he wasn’t a kingsguard and most of all, he wished he could be brave enough to stand up to his prince and shout at Lyanna to flee. Starfall wasn’t so far; Ashara would welcome and shield her with all the strength of the Daynes.

But Arthur felt like a coward as Lyanna let her sword with theirs when they arrived, and was blindly led into her prison in the highest room of the tower. Rhaegar closed the door behind them as Arthur forced himself to watch; in the North, the one to give a sentence must be the one to execute it.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the late update, I moved to another apartment in another town for my internship and I don't have internet (yeah, it sucks). BUT I got time to write at night and well, guess who's almost done? Yup, I'm almost done with this fic. I am thinking about a sequel, would you like it? 
> 
> You'll see in futur chapters that it won't be all about Oberyn/Lyanna anymore - and I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for the amazing feedback <3
> 
> MJ


	22. Chapter 22

Gerold and Arthur sat down around the table on the first floor of the tower, watching over the desert surrounding them. Arthur sighed and put Dawn on the table to sharp it. “I don’t feel like I deserve it anymore.” Arthur confided.

They heard yelling coming from the last floor and he winced. “We follow the royal family’s order and we protect them.” Gerold concluded.

Arthur snorted. “Would you have done it if it were Lynesse? I know I couldn’t have followed the orders if Rhaegar had taken Ashara.” Arthur shook his head thinking about his dear sister. She was not far from him and he knew he would be strong enough to get away from Gerold and ride straight to Starfall to warn the crown. To warn Oberyn.

“We will never know. Lady Lyanna did not want to marry Robert Baratheon; she will have her way. Rhaegar is not ungrateful; he will take care of her and the children.” Gerold said. Arthur shook his head and before he could add something, he heard Lyanna scream his name.

Arthur rose to his feet and Gerold grabbed his arm. A door opened and closed loudly, hurried footsteps echoed in the stone stairs and a disheveled Lyanna appeared before them. She lunged for the sword she had let go earlier and screamed when Gerold caught her by the waist to stop her.

“How dare you! I trusted you. Arthur, Gerold, even you, _Rhaegar_.” She pointed her finger to the prince who had arrived and became suddenly pale as death. She growled and fought her way free. She screamed. She pleaded. She called for Ashara, for Lynesse, for Elia, for Rhaenys.

“Lyanna, let me explain, please.” Rhaegar started with a soft voice. He raised a hand as he approached but she lunged forward as if to bite it. The wolf was out.

“I don’t care about your stupid prophecy, I don’t care about your need of a third child. I am not a walking womb. I am my own person! By the Old Gods if you touch me I won’t let you live through it.” She spat out. Her shirt was slipping and they were starting to get a glimpse at her white breast. Gerold was doing his best to hold her without hurting her.

“You must understand that I don’t want that either, Lyanna. I have to do it for the good of the realm. The dragon must have three heads and I will not put that burden on Elia for she could die of it. We will be married, Lyanna, just like Aegon I had two wives. Fear not for your future, your every desire will be tended to.” Lyanna shook her head and tears pooled in her eyes before slowly rolling down her reddened cheeks. She was enraged but she did not see any way out. She had to comply but she did not want to. What would Elia think of her? How could Oberyn still love her?

And then she remembered. She was already pregnant. She would only need to comply once. Then Rhaegar would leave her alone and maybe, she could convince Arthur to send word to Sunspear for Oberyn or his brother Doran.

She took a deep breath and appeared to calm down. Gerold let her go and she walked up to Rhaegar, glaring at his face. “I will do it, for Elia, to keep her safe from your prophecy. I bled over a fortnight ago, it will not take long to know if your seed has taken. You will have to write to your cousin and my father, and to Elia too.” Rhaegar smiled at her and nodded. Then he offered his hand for her to take and lead her back to their room, but Lyanna ignored him and walked through him. Before she exited the room, she gave one last death glare at Arthur. “Don’t expect Ashara to forgive you. Or me, for that matter.”

Lyanna climbed the stairs two by two, followed by a surprised Rhaegar. She got rid of her clothes before he had reached the door and she laid on the bed, completely naked, waiting for him.

“Lyanna, please. I don’t want it to happen this way.” Rhaegar climbed onto bed next to her and intended to kiss her but she turned her face away. He tried to caress her cheek but she snarled.

“I said I would do it. I never said I would take pleasure into it.” Rhaegar sighed and rose from the bed. He took a step back and she expected him to take his clothes off.

“Then we will have to wait. I am not a rapist, Lyanna. I genuinely like you and I believe we could be good to one another, if you allow yourself to know me a little bit better.” Lyanna stared at him from the bed ignoring fully the fact that she was naked. She sat up and crossed her legs. She raised a hand to cover her breasts but she did not answer. She held his stare until he gave up and left her alone. He closed the door behind him and she heard him turn the lock.

Once she could not hear his footsteps echoing in the stairs, Lyanna took a deep breath and curled her on the bed, crying her heart out and calling out for gods that did not belong in the sands of Dorne.

\--

“I can’t believe he took her! She is mine! Mine!” Robert stormed out the room, screaming for his horse and his Warhammer, cursing the gods and his cousin, asking for blood and war. His voice echoed through the Eyrie for a while until he was either out of hearing from them or he calmed down.

Jon Arryn sighed and smiled sadly at Ned, sitting by his side and staring blankly at the window. “Your father is already on his way to King’s Landing, he will probably get there in a few days. Rhaegar will bring her back.”

Ned looked at him. “We must reason Robert; he is blindly in love with her even though he doesn’t know her. I fear what he might do.”

Jon nodded and asked a servant boy to go look for Robert and bring him back. “That is not the only thing you fear, Ned, and I understand you. As you said, Robert loves your sister and he will not care if he is not the first man to have her. Let’s just hope she will not be with child.”

“I still don’t understand why Lyanna would go with him. She never liked him that much. She talked about her friendship with princess Elia; Lyanna is not the kind of girl to betray such a friendship.” Ned frowned and Jon was about to argue when Robert stormed in the room with his Warhammer in his hand.

“When do we leave? Ned, you won’t sit by idly while Brandon and your father are at King’s Landing and your sister is gods know where?” Robert said, caressing his Warhammer.

“Rickard is perfectly able to handle this affair at court. We will go if our presence is needed. You must calm down, Robert. Send word to your brothers in Storm’s End to know if they have heard anything, it is no use to try and hide Lyanna’s kidnapping.” Robert growled but eventually saw that Jon was right. He excused himself and went out of the room to write to Stannis.

Ned rose soon after him. “Let me know if you hear anything from the court, Jon. I will be ready to fight whatever war is necessary to win my sister back, but I rely on your good advice on the matter.” Jon nodded and congratulated him on his smart thinking, but Ned wasn’t in the mood to rejoice the compliment. He joined Robert in his room and listened to his ranting on what he would do to Rhaegar if he had him there. At least, it was keeping his mind out of what Rhaegar was probably doing to his sister.

\--

In the morning, Arthur was the one to bring breakfast to Lyanna. She was not awake when he entered the room with a plate of scarce food and water. He put it on the table next to the bed and stared at her sleeping face. She was just a child, younger than Ashara, and his prince was putting too much weight on her shoulders. That was not fair.

“Stop staring Arthur. It will not make me forgive you.” Lyanna glared at him and sat up bringing the sheet around her breasts with her. “I still can’t believe you would allow him to do this to me.”

Arthur sighed and grimaced, looking away. “I swore an oath, Lyanna. I swore an oath and it is killing me because I consider you my friend, because it will hurt Ashara when she hears about it and it will hurt Elia and-” his voice trailed off.

“And you were in love with her.” Lyanna finished his sentence. Arthur let himself fall on the chair next to her small window and put his head in his hands. “Send one word to Sunspear and I will forget it. No one has to know. Oberyn will say he found us out of luck. Please, Arthur.”

He raised his head to look at her. “You don’t understand, do you? You may have left a letter to explain your elopement but people will believe you just ran with the prince. That you seduced him and stole Elia’s husband. Dorne will hate you. The whole kingdom will probably hate you and Rhaegar does not care.”

Lyanna shook her head. “Oberyn will not. I don’t care about everyone else.”

“Just once, Lyanna. Do it just once and he will leave you alone. Rhaegar is stubborn, but he will be a good king. He will be good to the seven kingdoms and to the people. He wants his third head, give it to him and it will be over.” Arthur tried to convince her. Lyanna saw his point but she could not let him kiss her and touch like Oberyn did. It did not feel right. Prince Rhaegar was attractive and many girls of the court swooned over him. Cersei would kill to take her place but Lyanna wanted nothing more than to escape this prison.

“For the love of the child Ashara carries, our niece or nephew, Arthur, please, help me.” She begged him and knew he was on the verge of breaking. “If my brother had had a say in it, I would call you brother now, Arthur.”

“Stop it, Lyanna.” He muttered and his purple eyes were full of sadness when he looked at her. “I am a sworn brother of the Kingsguard, I have no family anymore but my brothers and the royal family. As Rhaegar’s wife, I will protect you with my life from outside threats. Do as you’re told, Lyanna.” Arthur rose to his feet and left before she could say anything else.

Lyanna sighed and put a hand to her belly, caressing the life that was growing inside her. She would do it for that life, for her child. Rhaegar would not bear if she told him the truth and therefore this baby's life would be endangered.

When Rhaegar entered her room almost shyly an hour later, Lyanna was waiting for him by the window, looking at the desert below her. She could scream and no one would hear her miles and miles away.

He walked to her and she nodded at him. He put his hand to his waist and kissed her neck. Lyanna closed her eyes and pictured someone else kissing her. She did not open her eyes as he led her to the bed, or when he took her shirt off, or when he pushed inside her and she gasped softly. Lyanna only opened her eyes when he pulled out and caressed her cheek tenderly with the back of his hand. He was smiling down at her and in another life, she would have stared in awe at his ethereal beauty.

But she was disgusted by the warm feeling of his seed inside her and the touch of his hands on her body. She was disgusted by her own self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thanks to the AMAZING feedback I got, well here you go and here is a new chapter ;) I hope you enjoyed reading it! I know, you might not have liked this chapter very much with all the hard time for Lyanna in the tower.. Not my favorite part too, though. 
> 
> As you might have noticed, I know now there will be 27 chapters for Venomous Claws. 26 of them are now written, I'm currently writing the 27th and preparing the sequel to Venomous Claws (will probably be called Poisonous Jaws, but I'm not sure yet). I'm also looking for a beta reader, if anyone's interested :)
> 
> You can always join me, talk to me or ask me anything on my tumblr (my url is bloodysteel). Also, if you want me to warn you of new chapters, just tell me :)
> 
> MJ


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to leave it here. *do not hit me please*

“Oberyn, please sit down. I have received a letter from our sister and I need you to read it.” Doran said, holding out the letter to his brother. Oberyn eyed it warily but seized it and read it eagerly. He read it thrice before he could look at his brother.

“I must go find her.” Oberyn said and Doran took the letter back.

“You will, but not now. You will go to Wyl and ask after them, a wandering woman with three knights. Do not mention Rhaegar or the royal family. Take the King’s road in hope to cross path with them and this was all a misunderstanding.” Oberyn nodded and rose to leave as soon as possible. He asked Areo Hotah to find him three trustworthy fighters to accompany him in his journey and then went to his room.

“Father!” Obara called after him and he stopped to wait for her and her sisters following her. She knew something was wrong with his father but he wouldn’t tell her. She had expected Lyanna to join him soon but he hadn’t mentioned her since he received a new letter from King’s Landing. “When will Lyanna arrive?”

Oberyn smiled sadly at his older daughter. “Soon, I hope. I am going to look for her. Nymeria, Obara, a word?” Tyene looked at him with her big blue eyes and a little frown while little Sarella sat on the cold tiling, playing with the laces of her small pants. “Girls, I will be away for a long time. I hope not too much, but you must take care of Tyene and Sarella while I am away. I know you can do it, you must; for me.”

Nymeria and Obara nodded, looking serious. “Is something wrong with Lyanna?” Obara asked.

Oberyn sighed and Obara had her answer. She gripped her wooden spear harder and she seemed ready to fight. “That is why I must go find her. When I come back, you may have a younger sibling, my deadly sand snakes.” He ruffled their hair with his hands and Obara grinned at him. Nymeria smiled too, she would be happy to welcome a brother or another sister and most of all, she would be happy to welcome Lyanna. Obara had told her so much about the Northern girl she felt like she knew her already.

He kissed his daughters goodbye and left to find his love and their child.

\--

Rickard and the northern party arrived less than a fortnight after Elia sent her letter to Oberyn. She had spent her time arguing with Rhaella about their relation with the North; she had begged her to interfere with Aerys to plead mercy.

But Aerys seems to get worse as days went by. Lewyn went down to the dungeons to talk to Brandon and told him of the true situation. Brandon was angry, of course, but he was also worried about their fate. He realized he might have overreacted in front of the King but he had thought nobody at court would agree on Rhaegar’s behavior. Kidnapping a young maiden from a great house was a felony, even for a prince. He had to answer for his acts but no one knew where he was.

“Did they go to Summerhall?” Elia asked again.

Lewyn sighed. “For the umpteenth time, yes. They have searched it through and through, they are not there. No one knows where they could be.” Elia sighed knocked her fist against the wall and let out a cry of frustration. Lewyn walked to her and checked her hand. She snorted at his concern.

Somebody knocked on the door and Lynesse entered, looking pale as ever. “Elia, Lewyn, they’re here. The Northerners. We must go to the Throne room immediately.” Elia glanced at Lewyn and they rushed to the Throne room where most of the court already was. Aerys was sitting the Iron Throne with a bad air and Elia knew it meant nothing good. Rhaella was standing beside him and so was his Hand. Elia went to stand with Rhaella and Lewyn joined his brothers of the Kingsguard. Two were still missing.

“Your Majesty,” Rickard Stark started, “I came here as fast as I could with my Northern bannermen as you asked. I came here to apologize for my son’s behavior if he was disrespectful to you and to claim my daughter, as she is to marry your nephew, Lord Baratheon.” He bowed to Aerys, and so did the fathers of Brandon’s friends.

Elia had her eyes on Aerys while Rhaella could not look at her husband. There was no sound in the Throne room and everybody dreaded the king’s reaction.

But when Aerys laughed, the tension did not go down. A woman let a cry escape her throat and Rhaella seized Elia’s hand and crushed it in hers. Elia glanced at Lynesse and saw her standing among the ladies of the court. The guards were standing in front of them, as if to prevent a riot. Lynesse’s knuckles were right to hold onto Lewyn’s armored arm. Blood had left her frail body.

“It is a crime to behave like your son did, lord Stark. For it, he must be judged with a fair trial.” Aerys waved at his guards to bring the northern men back from the dungeons. Brandon arrived bloody and in chains, followed by talks and cries of mercy from the people of the court. Rickard Stark quieted the whispers with his stentorian voice and went to see his son. A white knight stopped him.

“I’m good, Father.” Brandon said and nodded at Rickard who understood what his son meant.

“We demand a trial by combat!” Rickard said and it echoed through the halls as a thunder.

Everybody expected the king to frown or be disappointed – anyone knew Brandon was a fine warrior and could probably match any knight of the Kingsguard but Arthur Dayne.

But Aerys grinned devilishly and clapped his clawed hands. “And that you shall have. Guards! Seize them!”

Elia shouted first, but Rhaella caught her and held her close, putting her hand on her mouth to stop her from yelling. Lynesse fainted and Lewyn caught her, unable to move and obey orders for the first time in his life.

“My champion, lords of the old North, is fire. Your ancestors were smart enough not to wake the dragon in mines. You will know what Fire and Blood means now.” He laughed again and the room quieted. Terror and shock were seen on everyone’s face. The silence was deafening as the Mad King ordered young Jaime Lannister to prepare the fire in front of the Iron Throne.

Wood was cracking as it was thrown against wood and some heard the sound of crushed bones as they closed their eyes. Elia was ordered to stay and watch. Rhaella try to talk but Aerys grabbed her arm and sank his nails in it, causing blood to soak her golden dress. The Queen walked back and stared at the wall before her. She was always mindful of her duty, but for once, she wished she had taken ser Bonifer’s offer to teach her how to fight.

“War.” She whispered and Elia was startled by her side, tears streaming down her pretty face.

“We must do-”

“No.” Aerys was laughing and commenting the growing fire before him, he did not care about the women talking behind him. “Go to Varys. Leave. No one is safe.”

Elia frowned and stared at Rhaella. “Fire cannot kill a dragon.” Rhaella whispered as a prayer and took a step forward, standing tall next to her husband. She showed support where she felt none.

She was the strongest woman Elia had ever met and yet, they both knew she would not survive this. Elia wasn’t sure she would either. She glanced at Lynesse being carried away to her room by Lewyn and thought she was lucky. Elia would not get a chance to escape the screams or the smell of burnt flesh. She would stand witness to the madness of a king who forced a son to suicide to try and save his father. She would hear Brandon’s strangled pleas as the Stranger was taking his father. Elia would try to catch his eyes and tell him to stop, that he would be a father, that Dorne would support him if only she could escape the grasp of this unworthy king.

But Brandon’s eyes were pooled with tears of wrath and grief as he watched his father being burned alive in his armor. Brandon did not think of Ashara and their love when the rope squeezed his throat so hard he could not breathe. But when his father stopped screaming and the only sound his ears could make was the fire before him, he saw mesmerizing purple eyes. He saw Ashara as he screamed one last time, as the wild wolf howled to his slaughtered pack. He screamed endlessly and sadness filled the room as Aerys’s mad laughter could not cover Brandon’s scream.

Until he screamed no more, and exhaled an apology.

\--

When Ned heard the news, he did not mouth a word when Robert screamed and swore vengeance to all the gods of Westeros and the known world. Jon sat by Ned and took him in his arms, letting the news sink in his protégé.

“You cannot let him have us, Jon. I know you won’t.” Robert said, once calmed down. “We must do something. He killed half of the Stark’s bannermen. Half of _Ned’s_ bannermen.”

Ned winced and looked up at Robert. “You are right.” He rose from Jon and stood up. “I do not want to be the Lord of Winterfell, but I am now. I must protect the North.”

“Our duty is to the realm right now.” Jon said and the boys before him frowned at his words. “Marry Catelyn, Ned. Make her the Lady of Winterfell and raise your banners. The Tullys will follow. Send word to your brothers, Robert. This reign of terror and madness must come to an end.”

Robert’s face closed and he nodded, curving his lips, before rushing towards the rookery. He was hungry for blood.

Ned stayed with Jon. “Are you sure?”

“He won’t stop until he has you and Robert. We cannot let that happen. If we manage it well enough, we will have four out of seven great houses on our side.” Jon explained.

Ned shook his head. “Lyanna, what did you do?”

\--

Barely two months after her arrival at the tower, Lyanna was showing. She did not let anyone in but Arthur, in her good days. In her bad days, no one could come close to her room. Rhaegar felt all the guilt falling on him with the news he received from the capital. Gerold went to the closest villages, without his white armor, even week to buy them food and to enquire of the realm’s state.

That week, he came back later than usual. “Gerold, what happened?” Arthur asked when his saw his brother walk in paler than he had ever seen him.

“War.”

Rhaegar raised his head from his book and opened his eyes wide. “What did you say?”

Arthur snorted. “What did you expect? You stole a maiden from one of the greatest and oldest houses of Westeros. Of course lord Rickard would go after her. Have you ever met Brandon? He is wilder than Lyanna and loves his sister just as much as I do mine.” Gerold frowned at him but Arthur was bitter. Lyanna was his friend. Ashara would never speak to him again once she learns what he did. And Elia – he does not deserve her forgiveness. He does not deserve to be a Sword of the Morning anymore.

“Lord Rickard and Brandon are dead.” Gerold murmured and Arthur gasped. “King Aerys burned lord Rickard and strangled Brandon for speaking against Rhaegar and asking for Lyanna. War is upon us. Lord Baratheon has raised his banners.”

Rhaegar rose to his feet. “I must go back and try to talk them out of it. I must do what I should have done a long time ago. Arthur, help me with my armor and my horse. I will go back to King’s Landing while you watch over Lyanna.” Arthur growled but obeyed. Gerold protested against Rhaegar travelling alone but it was his prince’s orders, so he followed them.

Rhaegar tried to say his good-byes to Lyanna, but she would not let him in. He sighed and looked sadly over at Arthur who nodded. Once Rhaegar was gone, Arthur was allowed in Lyanna’s room. She was in tears.

“We’re at war because of me, aren’t we?” Arthur rushed to her side and took her in his arms. She cried and cried and when she felt like she had no more tears, Arthur’s eyes proved her wrong. Something happened. Something terrible happened and it was all her fault.

“Say it. Tell me now, Arthur.” She begged him. “I wanted to go to Dorne, to Oberyn. I wanted to elope with him and go away with it. I made a mistake and Rhaegar took advantage of me. I let him do it.” She growled and he heard the wolf within her.

“It is not your fault, but Rhaegar’s, and mine, and Gerold’s. Lyanna, you have all the right to hate me after this, and to want me dead and trust me, I want nothing more than to oblige.” She swallowed a sob and put a hand to her belly, holding on to her unborn child’s life. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Lyanna but – Rhaegar had to go back because a war started. Your brother and father came to claim you but-” He shook his head and Lyanna understood. Arthur’s tears melted with hers and they cried in each other’s embrace. Arthur cried for Ashara’s lost love, for her unborn child already fatherless because of him. He cried for all the hurt he cause Lyanna.

He cried for the boy he was a long time ago at the Water Gardens. A boy who only had eyes for a beautiful princess from whom he stole kisses behind lemon trees. A boy who would rather spend his life in her shadow, watching her love another man, watching her bear his children, than away from her forever in another one’s arms.

Arthur cried for Elia and the life they could have had in Dorne; for Ashara’s dream of happiness as the Lady of Winterfell; for Lyanna’s adventures with Oberyn through Essos she would not know.

And the boy within him cried out of shame for the man he had become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making up for the lack of happy times with many chapters. I promise, happy times are ahead. I am done with chapter 27 (YAY!) but I still have to finish the first chapter of Poisonous Jaws - trust me, you will love it. It will take place in "present time" ASOIAF, around the Purple Wedding ;)
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to thank all of you who comment on every chapter!! I read ALL of your comments and I love each of them. I don't always answer because my answers would be spoilers to you but I love reading your opinions and your hopes for future chapters.
> 
> See you <3
> 
> MJ


	24. Chapter 24

Lyanna spent two days without uttering a word to Arthur or Gerold. Gerold did not dare to go up the tower in her room, but Arthur barely left her side. She seemed to have forgiven him when he could not forgive himself. He just couldn’t let himself dwell on his guilt; he had to be there for Lyanna and her unborn child. They couldn’t risk a miscarriage after all she had been through to have this child in her womb.

“Oberyn.”

Arthur raised his head to look at her; it was her first word in two days. Sadness filled her eyes and Arthur couldn’t look at her. He made his prince a promise he intended to keep because if anything, he was dutiful.

“Lyanna, you are carrying a royal baby. I cannot let you go. War is raging outside and it would be too dangerous for you to go out, even with Gerold and I.” Lyanna snorted and Arthur glimpsed at the ghost of a smile on her lips. He was somehow glad Lyanna could find solace in such an unwanted pregnancy.

She stood to her feet and looked at the dornish desert around them. “My baby will be a Sand.”

Arthur frowned and joined her by the window. She was looking south to Sunspear and the seat of house Martell. She still hoped Oberyn would find her. He hoped Oberyn did not hate her – and he dreaded his friend was not infuriated by Lyanna’s elopement. He hoped he knew in his heart that Lyanna did not love Rhaegar or make him unfaithful to Elia.

“Your daughter will be a Visenya, as wild as her mother.”

Lyanna chuckled softly. “Brandon Sand, or Brandon Martell if I marry his father before his birth.” She walked away from the window and opened the drawer next to her bed. She took out a small wolf pin Brandon had given her years ago; it had belonged to their mother. She hoped Brandon and Father were with her now.

“Lyanna, what are you saying?”

She smiled wolfishly at him and his heart skipped a beat. He had learned to fear that smile through Oberyn and Elia. “I left King’s Landing because I knew I was pregnant. Now, go send word to Sunspear.” She closed her fist around the wolf pin, drawing blood as the metal sank in the soft skin of her hand.

\--

Elia went into labor before Brandon’s body was cold and no one was allowed in the room but Lynesse, Rhaella and the midwife. No one was allowed when the baby cried and the boy was called Aegon as Rhaegar wished it. Rhaella insisted and Elia cried. She had wanted to call him Nymor.

Aerys did not ask to come see the babe. He wished for nothing but to be left alone with his pyromancers. He did not care about the prophecy anymore or any of the Targaryen heirs. Aerys only cared about fire. And sometimes, blood.

Elia could not close her eyes and she had no milk to feed her child. She could not look at her perfect Targaryen baby. Blond hair, purple eyes where Rhaenys was all dornish. Lynesse and the nurse took good care of the child while Lewyn and Rhaella handled Elia.

“Elia, do you want to take him into your arms?” Lynesse asked, holding Aegon close in her arms. Elia looked down at her still swollen belly and tears silently rolled down her cheeks. She thought of Lyanna and what the Targaryens did to her. She thought of what the Targaryens stole from herself.

Before Lynesse turned away to put Aegon back in his cradle, Elia raised her head and nodded. “Give me my son.” Lynesse smiled and handed her the baby. Elia stood still, staring at his wide purple eyes like he was either a marvel or a horror. Then she sighed and held him close against her chest. “My son, my Aegon, my prince.”

Lynesse grabbed Lewyn’s hand and led out of the room. Rhaella followed them out without a word and they closed the door on a mother caring about her son.

“Come with me, Lynesse.” Rhaella asked her. Lynesse did as ordered while Lewyn stood watch next to Elia’s door. Lynesse silently followed the queen to her chambers where Rhaenys was playing with Viserys and her kitten, Balerion. When they entered the room, Rhaenys ran to Lynesse to hold her legs and looked up at her, her eyes filled with questions and anxiety.

“Your mother is better, Rhaenys. You can go to her now, she is with Aegon and I believe your brother wants nothing more than to be with you. You too, Viserys.” She added smiling down at the young prince. Viserys smiled shyly and Rhaenys grabbed his hand, hurrying him out of the room. Rhaella smiled as she sat down and invited Lynesse to sit in front of her.

“I assume you have an idea of why you are here now.” Lynesse shrugged and Rhaella smiled. “You are smarter than you look, Lynesse. Smarter than Cersei wanted you to believe. Elia is in danger in King’s Landing. She, Lewyn, Rhaenys and Aegon are the only thing holding back Dorne from the war. They hate us already and if they had them, they would kill Aerys and probably Rhaegar for what he did to their princess. I understand them, but most of all I want my grandchildren to survive this war.” Rhaella sighed and went to take a box on her chest of drawers. Then she went back to where Lynesse was and handed it to her. “These are precious Targaryen jewels. You will leave King’s Landing with them in a month once Elia has recovered from birthing Aegon and he is strong enough to travel. You will be the only one to know where they go.”

Lynesse took the box and opened it to find rings, earrings and pins made of precious gold, rubies and diamonds bigger than she had ever seen. “I don’t understand, how can they go? Aerys will never let us. What about Rhaenys? And Lewyn?”

“They will go with you, of course. A boat will leave King’s Landing in a month, you will be on it when it officially does, in the morning. Once you are out of sight, a smaller one will take you back to the coast where you will wait for the night. At the hour of the bat, they will join you. Varys will provide doubles for them and I will handle Aerys and pretend Elia can’t leave her room. People will talk, Aerys will be mad.” Lynesse put the box on the table before them and suddenly grabbed Rhaella’s hand, squeezing it as hard as she could.

“Come with us. Take Viserys and we will flee to Essos. The Martells will help us; so will my family. We will come back once everything is settled. We had nothing to do with Aerys’s madness.” Rhaella smiled and put her hand on Lynesse’s. She had wrinkles on the side of her eyes and her eyes lacked a sparkle they used to have, but Rhaella was still one of the most beautiful women of the kingdom, whatever Cersei would say.

“Aerys will go to deep ends to find me. He will not take it, and someone must make sure he does not cross a line that would be the end of our lineage and dynasty. My place is in King’s Landing. Should it come to it, I want to die in the Crownlands.” Rhaella said and Lynesse nodded. She promised her she would keep Elia, Rhaenys, Aegon and Lewyn safe. She did not need to; Rhaella trusted her with their lives. But Lynesse felt like she needed to do it out of respect for the Queen that would not be remembered as she deserved.

\--

Oberyn spent weeks in Wyl and its surrounding, asking after a woman and three knights, or a knight alone coming for supplies. But it was all in vain. There was no sign of Lyanna.

So he went back to Sunspear hoping for better news. He got none.

“Oberyn, you should sit down.” Doran told his brother but Oberyn would not listen. His heart was beating out of his chest – he feared what had happened to Lyanna. He could not have lost her now. “Fine,” Doran sighed, “Aerys executed Brandon and Rickard Stark along with many other northmen. Lyanna is nowhere to be found and a war is about to begin.” Oberyn had sunk to his knees at the first sentence. By the end of the second, he was already up and reaching for his spear.

“Elia can’t stay in King’s Landing. Raise our banners, Doran. I will find them and bring them back to safety. Our family.” Oberyn said.

Doran shook his head. “She is with Lewyn and protected by dozens of knights. She is safe. The King has asked for my help, though, and we shall raise our banners to protect Elia.”

Oberyn growled. “If he didn’t hold Elia prisoner, we would raise them _against_ him, for what his bastard son did to our sister and the woman I love.” Doran opened his eyes wide at Oberyn’s revelation. He had often talked of his infatuation for the northern girl, but he had never mentioned anything close to _love_. Oberyn choked on his words when he realized what he admitted.

But then his face calmed down and he smiled softly. “Yes, I do love her, brother.” Doran winced, but then a wide smile spread over his face, handing him Elia’s last letter.

“She is carrying my child. I can’t stop. I have to find her, to find _them_.”

“Go and don’t come back without her. Tell me with road you will take so I can send you news as I receive them.” The brothers nodded at each other and Oberyn left the room to prepare to go again. He had to tell his daughters he would not stay longer than a few days.

If only Oberyn knew, his she wolf wasn’t that far away.

\--

Arthur decided to send word to Sunspear when he saw the blood dripping out of Lyanna’s hand. He knew Gerold would not understand – even though Rhaegar had asked them to protect his future child and since there were no future child of his to protect, Arthur would not betray his prince. Anyway, he would not think about it anymore. Should he be considered a rebel and a pariah, he would gladly accept this fate if it meant doing the right thing, for once in two months.

It would be hard to go pass Gerold, but he knew a breach would appear and he would go to the nearest village to send a raven to Oberyn. Lyanna knew she had won him over, and she became nicer by the day, cherishing the babe inside her. Gerold thought she eventually saw reason and happiness in her fate by Rhaegar’s side. The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard had never been more wrong.

It took Arthur about two weeks for them to find the perfect opportunity to go out of the tower. They were running out of food and Gerold had gone almost every other time – he did not trust Arthur with it, knowing he cared too much about Lyanna. But seeing Lyanna as content as she was, Gerold let down his guard and asked Arthur to go in his stead.

The letter left the village as Oberyn left Sunspear.

Far up North, a man and a woman were taking their vows in the godswood of an ageless castle. A fish became a wolf while another fish prepared to turn into an eagle. Though they should be happy times, smiles were scarce as the blades were sharpened everywhere in the seven kingdoms. The wolf, the fish, the stag and the eagle were about to face the dragons, the flower and the sun while the lion silently watched.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of hope at last! Happy? ;)  
> This chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous ones, but hey, you got more chapters this week than in the last two months :p  
> Once again, thank you for your comments, your kudos and your bookmarks, that's what keeps me going <3
> 
> MJ (aka bloodysteel)


	25. Chapter 25

Arthur’s letters ended up in Doran’s hands almost two weeks later. The village was too small to own a rookery with more than two ravens for Sunspear, and they had both flown away days ago. He had to find a man who was travelling to Sunspear with his wife and children, fleeing the upcoming war in the Stormlands.

It took him a bit more than a week and the guards wouldn’t let him in. Luckily, Areo Hotah came back and took the letter out of respect for the man who seemed to have travelled far to give this letter to his liege lord. But Doran had more important matters to deal with than the letter of a peasant – or so he thought.

Doran sighed, pushing away letters from all his bannermen pledging their allegiance and asking him how much men he needed. Doran wished to answer he needed none and he started to share Oberyn’s point of view. The more time passed, the more he felt tensions rise all over the seven kingdoms and Aerys and his Hand were in no state to handle a rebellion. Oberyn had left a week ago, and he still had not heard from him. Elia was too silent to his taste too.

Doran noticed the letter sitting on the side of his desk and he thought it might give him a break. He took it in his hand and noticed the seal. The _Kingsguard_. Doran froze and then suddenly his heart pounded in his chest and he tore the seal apart, reading the letter eagerly.

“Areo!” Doran screamed as he rose from his chair, running after his most trusted man. “Areo!” Areo Hotah ran to his lord worrying about what happened. “Send ten of our fastest riders after my brother and ravens to all the castles of Dorne. We know where Lyanna is.” Areo nodded and went to warn his men to prepare and ask the maester to come to Doran.

Doran went back to his desk and wrote as many letters as he could before the maester arrived in his room. He handed him four letters, only two sentences to warn his brother and give him directions to his lover and mother of his unborn child. He did not stop writing until all men were set off and all ravens had taken off.

It only took a day for a rider to find Oberyn. It took him less than one to reach the tower of joy.

\--

“I want him back.” Barbrey snarled at Ned. “Bring him back to me.” Ned frowned and nodded at Barbrey. Her eyes were still reddish, and he feared it was not because her husband was going to war. Barbrey loved Brandon and she had always dreamed of becoming Lady Barbrey Stark. She became a Dustin when it was announced he would never marry her.

“I will. You know I wish nothing more than to bring them all back home.” She looked away and curtseyed rapidly before walking away. Catelyn replaced her in front of Ned and he smiled fondly at his wife. They barely spent a month together, but he realized he was eager to know her better and to share her life and her bed. He thought Brandon would have never done her justice, for he loved another woman. Ashara was magnificent and gorgeous while Catelyn had a purer beauty. She was kind and very witty; she would be a perfect mistress of Winterfell in his absence.

“I wish you all to be victorious and to come home to your – our North. I wish you to come back to welcome our child in this world.” Ned opened his eyes wide and Catelyn laughed softly as he took her in his arms and made her swirl around. “Careful, husband.” She said as he put her down.

“So soon? How do you know?” he asked her, almost a whisper as if he did not believe it.

“I just know. I hope I am right. Now go and bring your sister back with all your men.” She kissed him on the lips and left him to join the other women, looking back as he watched her go. She smiled and so did he. He would do anything to return to her and their child to be.

\--

In the darkest of the night in King’s Landing, four shadows were running silently down the streets to the Mud Gate. Lewyn had left his white armor in his chambers with a letter for his brothers in arms and Elia her rich dresses in her armor. Aegon was pressed against her chest and Rhaenys was clutching her small arms around Lewyn’s neck. The babe wept in her mother’s arms and she tried to soothe him as best as she could, fearing someone could hear them.

Lewyn hushed them through a passageway near the gate and straight to the darkest parts of the port where they eventually spotted the boat, floating not far away. Elia looked around for Lynesse but she could not catch a glance at her blond hair. No one seemed around. She knew it was for the best, but Elia was almost shaking with dread for their lives. Aerys would not forgive their elopement.

Aegon wept and Elia held him closer to her. “Who’s there?” someone shouted. She held back a gasp and looked at Lewyn. He put down Rhaenys and drew his sword out, ready to fight whoever was threatening their plan.

A noise caught Elia’s attention and she looked at her left to where the boat was before. It had moved and suddenly she saw Lynesse trying to bring them closer. Lewyn pushed them toward Lynesse while he stayed back.

“Lewyn, come!” Elia urged him.

“Show yourself!” another man shouted and they heard the sound of men at arms hurrying their way. Rhaenys pulled on Lewyn’s shirt, urging him to follow them too.

“Go on the boat. I’ll join you as soon as you are in. I’m right behind you.” Lewyn whispered and Elia grabbed Rhaenys’ hand, leading her to Lynesse. Rhaenys did not want to leave her uncle behind, maybe because she was the only who saw what would truly happen. Lynesse swallowed with difficulty when she saw Lewyn’s sword drawn out. Elia and her children joined her fast and she urged them toward the small boat.

The sounds of men coming their way grew louder and louder until they saw them. “Who are you?” one ordered, holding his sword out to Lewyn. “What are you doing here with these persons? Trying to plot against our king?”

“I’m protecting the royal family.” Lewyn took a few steps back. Elia screamed to tell him to run to the boat so they could go. He glanced at her and then looked at the men before him. He knew he would not make it, but if he tried, Elia, her children and Lynesse would be caught and put to death. “Let us go! I am Lewyn of House Martell, knight of the Kingsguard!” he shouted, but the men before him did not seem to trust him. “Elia, go!” he shouted as he lunged forward with his sword.

Elia screamed and tried to go after her uncle, but Lynesse held her back with tears pooling in her eyes. Lewyn could still make it. He was an amazing fighter and he could easily take a few men down. There were only four of them.

Until there were ten more. And then a dozen. And then Lynesse could not count them anymore as they were going away from the land.

When the sounds of blade shocks stopped Lynesse buried her head in Elia’s hair, crying her heart out as her lover’s blood was spilling into the Blackwater.

\--

Lyanna heard Gerold’s shouts before she realized what happened. A stranger was in the tower and even though Gerold sounded angry, Arthur did not seem as disturbed. There were shouts and Lyanna knew the third voice.

She smiled as she recognized him. He was there for her. She gasped and went down the stairs four by four. She called out his name and when he heard her, he called her out too. Arthur was trying to hold Gerold back as the White Bull was cursing him and insulted him.

“You do not deserve the title of knight of the Kingsguard! You are not worthy, Arthur Dayne!”

“It’s Oberyn’s child, Gerold.” Arthur explained as calmly as he could. “He deserves to be with her.” Gerold growled and tried to fight his way out, but he stopped when he saw Lyanna storming in the room rushing to Oberyn. She crashed against his body almost making him lose his balance but he caught here just in time, locking her in his embrace. He held her as close as he could, feeling the bump of her belly against his and smiling wider than he had in months.

“You came.” She said as she buried her face in his chest, taking deep breaths of his smell of spices, warmth and a hint of sweat. She missed him. She missed him more than anything in the world.

“I wouldn’t leave you alone, I told you.” She smiled against his chest and the weight of everything that had happened to them in the last months came crashing on her. Brandon, Rickard, Rhaegar, the war, Aerys’ madness. Everything came back and she choked on the guilt, tears pooling in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Oberyn. It’s my fault. I left because I couldn’t stay and risk being dragged up North. I had to come to you when I learned about the child and I thought-” He quietened her with a kiss and she melted against a mouth she had missed so dearly. But the tears did not stop running down her cheeks, even as they parted.

“It’s mine. I should have been faster, I should have taken you to Dorne with me instead of going alone. But now is not the time to dwell on this. I have to take you to safety.” Then he turned to look at Arthur, “Thank you for warning us, Arthur. Gerold, I hope you can understand one day why Arthur acted this way.” Arthur let down his grip on Gerold when he sensed he had calmed down.

“I understand as a person, but not as a kingsguard.” He took a step from Arthur. “I am going back to King’s Landing to help my king and my prince. If you wish to make amends, you are welcome to join me.”

Arthur winced. “I have to see Ashara first. My sister needs me right now more than ever and it is partly my fault. I cannot serve a King who butchered the father of my niece or nephew. I might come back one day, if only Rhaegar proves to be a better king than his father.” Gerold nodded swiftly and reached for his armor. He put it on while the others stood watching and then was out of the tower in a matter of seconds, riding away after his prince into a war he would not survive.

“We will go too, now.” Lyanna said, and she turned to walk away from the room. She climbed the stairs to fetch some of her belongings and the men understood it was time for goodbyes.

“She won’t forgive me.” Arthur sighed, “I understand. I would not forgive myself either. I am a kingsguard, Oberyn. I had a duty to my prince and I never thought it would end up like this. I knew it would be a mess but had I known Aerys would murder Brandon and Rickard, I would have taken Lyanna with me straight to Starfall or Sunspear.” Oberyn took a step forward and put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

“I know. I also know your guilt for hurting Lyanna, Ashara and even Elia will be punishment enough. Otherwise, I would have had your head. Earn her forgiveness.” Oberyn said. Lyanna walked back into the room a few seconds later and she eventually reunited with Shadow as they rode off to Sunspear. Arthur watched them go, smiling to himself. He had done one thing right. One at a time, he knew he could become worthy of Dawn again.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! Please don't kill me for Lewyn <3 (I loved him too, you know)  
> I hope you're happy Oberyn & Lyanna are eventually together ;)
> 
> Thank you again to all the people who took time to leave a comment <3
> 
> See you soon! 
> 
> Mj


	26. Chapter 26

Lyanna had adapted well to a life in Sunspear among Oberyn’s daughters, Doran, Mellario and Arianne. She was welcomed by open arms and hopeful talks of their unborn child – no one would ever mention her time in the tower or when everyone in the castle loathed her for hurting Elia. Obara was happy to eventually welcome Lyanna in her home and to present her to her sisters who were just as happy – well, little Sarella did not understand much of it but she smiled and cooed and it was enough for Lyanna.

Pregnant as she was, she would not let anyone keep her out of important conversations regarding the war she had provoked. Oberyn had tried to sneak out of their room to meet with Doran but Lyanna was more than ever weary of anything that happened around her.

“We should send an army as the king asks us to protect Elia from his wrath.” Oberyn said, “Or I will go find her myself.”

“You heard Doran,” Lyanna started, “Lewyn sent a note urging him not to send an army.”

Oberyn shook his head. “That still doesn’t make sense. He cannot protect her all on his own. She has to be kept safe from him and unless I can sneak her and the children out, the only way is to send this army.”

“Unless they found a way out.” Mellario said. “Lewyn isn’t stupid, he knows Elia isn’t safe in the grasp of Aerys. He’ll do anything to keep her and the children safe just like all of us. I think they found a way out.”

Lyanna opened her mouth as if to talk but closed it almost instantly. She frowned and looked at Oberyn, sitting next to her. “It doesn’t make sense we are not aware of it. We’ve received this letter a month ago and Aerys told us to send an army for Lewyn to lead. If they had escaped, they would be here by now.” Oberyn said.

“Elia’s last letter told us not to worry about her, that she would be well. That we would see her soon. Don’t you see the innuendo?” Doran asked and Oberyn frowned. None of them were convinced by Mellario’s words but still, they could not shake them.

“I don’t think Elia would have come here.” Lyanna said after a while of silence between the four of them. “It would be too obvious; Aerys would start looking here for her and his heirs.”

“Then, where would she go?” Doran asked.

“Starfall.” Oberyn answered before she could, all of it suddenly making sense to him. “Ashara will hide her and she will be with Arthur. No one will think to look for her in Starfall. No one but those who truly know her.”

The baby kicked her and Lyanna gasped at the feeling, grabbing Oberyn’s hand to make him feel his child in her belly. Oberyn’s frown disappeared, replaced by a genuine. Doran and Mellario exchanged a look, both happy to see that Oberyn had eventually found someone to love and be loved by.

“I’ll go to Starfall.” Oberyn said when his moment of daydreaming was over. “It won’t be more than two weeks my love, can I leave you alone with my family?” He turned to Lyanna, holding her hand.

“We need you here, Oberyn.” Doran said. “I’ll send word to Starfall to both Ashara and Arthur. If they can’t tell us openly Elia is with them, they will at least hint at it. I will also write to Oldtown; they may know what happened to Lynesse. I believe she must have been sent back home and she could also enlighten us on the subject.”

Oberyn snorted. “I know terrible things happened the last time I left Lyanna alone, but this time she is safe with all of you. There are things you cannot write or even hint at in a letter during times of war. It took Lyanna two weeks to write to her brother Ned!” Lyanna took back her hand and slapped him on the shoulder with it. She would not suffer his criticism.

“I had to wait for him to be away from Robert. They must join soon but I am sure he will receive my letter before that and respect my wishes.” Lyanna explained.

“You don’t want Robert to claim you as his betrothed, and that is the reason why I came to Dorne in the first place. With a child on the way, I don’t think he would even dare to think about it.” Lyanna acquiesced and the matter was settled. Mellario and she rose from their couches and went to see the girls. They would all soon move to the Water Gardens for the weather was getting hotter and hotter – and Lyanna was sweating more than she ever had in her life.

Lyanna and Mellario sat on a bench under the shadow of tree, not far from Obara and Nymeria sparring against one another while Sarella and Tyene played with wooden figurines. This is what childhood looked like and Lyanna missed these times with Brandon, Ned and Benjen. These were happy times where their only problem was not to get caught by the cook as they stole pastries from the kitchen.

When the girls saw Lyanna, they rushed to ask her to spar with them, as they had always done since Lyanna arrived almost three weeks ago. Lyanna rose to her feet and agreed, even with her swollen belly, to spar for a while with the girls. But Obara had grown better and better while she was locked inside the tower with nothing to do and Nymeria was swift as a viper when Lyanna was slowed down by her belly.

Obara handed her a sword and they started sparring. Mellario laughed softly watching Lyanna trying to fight off the two girls. She was tired rapidly and ended up yielding to them in a matter of ten minutes. She went to check on Tyene and Sarella, making sure the girls would not get sunburnt or dehydrated, but they forced her into sitting with them and playing along. Mellario joined them as Arianne arrived from her class with her maester. They were all sat in the dirt playing with wooden horses, knights, princesses, kings and soldiers. They were playing at the war these children did not know was raging outside of their castle walls.

Lyanna and Mellario were shielding them from the news from the world outside and they tried to forget about it themselves. They did not dare to think about Elia and her whereabouts or the battle news from up north. They knew Storm’s End was under siege – had been for more than two months, but Robert had managed to escape after the battle of Ashford. He was already in the North of the kingdom, fighting a battle they did not know of. Rhaegar must have joined forces with his father by now and they were most likely preparing a counterattack. They had no news from the Rock; Tywin Lannister had not picked a side yet. Neither had the Martells after all.

“Girls, I think Lyanna and I need some rest. We will fetch you some drinks and pastries.” Mellario said, noticing that Lyanna was feeling a bit tired by her pregnancy and the warmth surrounding them. Lyanna rose with Mellario’s help and they both walked arm in arm toward the castle.

“I think Oberyn should go to Starfall. It’s the fastest and safest way to know about Elia.” Lyanna whispered as they walked alone in the corridors.

Mellario nodded. “He’ll send a raven from there. Tell him to go; you’re the only reason why Oberyn isn’t going. He fears to leave alone once more but you are safe here.”

“I know I am, Mellario, and that is thanks to all of you. I’ll talk to him tonight.” Lyanna said and they kept on walking silently, thinking about their princess and her fate.

\--

Oberyn left on the morrow for the Starfall followed by two knights he and Doran trusted. It hadn’t been hard to convince him to go – he was already planning on going when Lyanna mentioned him as they lied in bed. Doran did not bother them with appearances; Lyanna was already pregnant with his child, they did not need to sleep in separated bedrooms.

“I gave him a month.” Lyanna said as she watched him ride away with Mellario by her side. “If we haven’t heard from him in month, I will go myself.”

Mellario chuckled. “We wouldn’t expect anything less from you. You shouldn’t worry, he will be back before that.” Grabbing Lyanna’s arm, she led her through to the castle to prepare for their moving to the Water Gardens. The wetnurse had already prepared Tyene and Sarella’s malls but Obara and Nymeria were supposed to do theirs themselves. Of course, they were playing and sparring in the courtyard and nothing had been done.

“Look at yourself, barely sixteen and already the mother of four, the fifth on the way!” Mellario laughed when Lyanna ordered the girls to go and prepare their malls. Obara frowned and Nymeria tried to ignore her but Lyanna was not one to mess with. She walked straight to them looking at them from her height – she was still taller than them, but she knew it would not last.

“We are going to the Water Gardens tomorrow, with or without your malls done. But you could always borrow Tyene’s clothes if you have forgotten yours, I guess.” Lyanna teased and Obara rolled her eyes before going inside the castle, followed closely by Nymeria who stuck out her tongue at Lyanna. Not at all impressed by the little snake, Lyanna stuck out her tongue back and Nym chuckled as she ran after Obara.

“I feel like I was like them barely a year ago.” Lyanna sighed, thinking back at where she was a year ago. “Actually, I think I was like them a year ago.” They were walking back inside the castle to Lyanna and Oberyn’s chambers.

“I understand. I miss my life, my family and my friends from Norvos. Although I cannot fully understand your losses, Lyanna, I’m sorry.” Mellario looked down and Lyanna elbowed her.

“It’s true I still ache from the news regarding Brandon and Father.” Lyanna said with a lump in her throat. “But I am happy here with all of you. You have welcomed me and accepted me as one of your own. None of you cares that I did not marry Oberyn before bedding him or that I would rather spend days in breeches sparring with him and his daughters than sewing. You don’t hold it against me that I ran from King’s Landing and that a war ensued because of me.” The lump in her throat grew larger and she choked on the last words. She could not chase away the guilt she had felt since she heard about her family and the war.

Mellario let go of her arm to take Lyanna into a close hug. “You did nothing wrong. All you ever did, you did out of love. No one could ever blame you and those who do deserve your sword through their stupid gut.” Lyanna laughed through her tears on Mellario’s shoulder, and her friend joined her laughter.

“You are right. But I should practice more if I hope to do that!” Lyanna said as she tore from Mellario. “Let’s go get ready, I can’t wait to see the marvelous Water Gardens you have all but described to me in wonderful words.”

\--

_Dear Lyanna,_

_I am happy and relieved to read that you are alive, well and safe in the haven that must be Dorne for you. I am also glad I did not surrender to the rumors I heard around the kingdom regarding your elopement; I knew you would never betray your friend Elia in such a terrible manner._

_I will not tell Robert of your whereabouts as you asked me and I understand the reasons of your concern. Robert does still love you and expects to find you and marry you. That is why I advise you to marry Prince Oberyn Martell as soon as possible. A bastard child will not stop Robert from asking you to fulfill your engagement to him. I hope I will be able to see you and the babe soon. The news of your happiness is what brightens my day today._

_I must also tell you that I am a married man now. I fulfilled Brandon’s engagement to lady Catelyn Tully and she is now my wife. I believe she is carrying my child and I hope you can both be friends and our children be as close as we are. This news must surprise you but Catelyn is a gentle and wise woman and I am happy to call her my wife. Besides, our marriage and her sister’s to Jon Arryn sealed an alliance with house Tully we dearly needed to wage this war to avenge our brother and father as well as all the northmen that perished in King’s Landing because of the king’s folly._

_By the time this letter reaches you, I will have joined forces with Robert. I will send you another letter when all this is settled and I hope to see you then._

_Be assured that none of the northmen I know of and myself hold nothing against you, my dear sister, for you only followed your heart and wished harm to no one._

_Yours truly,_

_Your brother, Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go everyone! When I do post it, I will post the first chapter of Poisonous Jaws on the morrow (or you might actually find me and kill me haha)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> MJ


	27. Chapter 27

Almost three weeks had passed before word from Oberyn reached them at the Water Gardens. Doran had assembled an army and was waiting for his brother to act; his word allowed him to breathe easier and join his wife and daughter at the Water Gardens.

“Does it mean Elia and the children are at Starfall? Did he say anything more?” Lyanna pressed him when he joined them for breakfast.

“He only told me not to send any army for the crown. He also said he would try to be back as soon as possible but his lack of words and the time he is taking there means a lot; Elia must be with him and they must plan a way out of Westeros if needed or another to put her children on the throne if Rhaegar and Aerys die.” Doran explained and Lyanna nodded. She asked if she could write to him and Ashara, on Doran’s ascent, she left to do so. She wrote only a note to her lover whereas she needed more than one parchment to write all she wanted to her friend. If she had counted the months well, Ashara would soon give birth to her niece or nephew – and Lyanna was eager to meet him or her.

Then Lyanna went to give her letters to the maester who, in exchange, gave her a letter from Oldtown. It wore the seal of house Hightower. She hurried to Doran to give it to him and know the contents of the letter.

“You could have opened it, Lyanna. There is nothing you don’t know of that I wrote to Oldtown and from the look on your face, you are most concerned by the news this letter carries.” Doran said as he unsealed the letter and read it. He frowned and then handed it over to Lyanna.

“They haven’t heard from Lynesse in over two months.” She sounded concerned and surprised. “Do you think she could be at Starfall with Elia and the children?”

“That is the only explanation I see.” Doran said. “Lord Leyton also says that Aerys had sent Lynesse away though. She has no reason to stay hidden with Elia.” Lyanna shivered. She should have waited to send her letter to Ashara and asked her about Lynesse. She hoped all her friends were together and well.

\--

Oberyn wasn’t coming back and Lyanna was becoming furious. Her hormones were messing with her and she resented him for letting her suffer without him. He had left her almost two months ago and even she and Doran’s letters urging him to come back to the Water Gardens could not draw him there.

“I can’t believe he isn’t back yet!” Lyanna stormed into the room where Doran and Mellario were eating breakfast. The girls were already playing in the pools and Lyanna was just ready to go out of her chambers. “I will go there too. I cannot stay idle here when he remains deaf to our demands. He barely answers my letters.”

Doran rose to his feet to meet her. “Lyanna, please calm down. It won’t do you or the baby any good.” She growled. Doran and Mellario had learnt all about the she wolf’s wild temper and her pregnancy’s hormones were not helping. They also learnt to love this wildness of hers much alike to Oberyn’s. “I can’t let you go to Starfall in your state. Such a ride could cause a miscarriage and none of us want that.” Lyanna sighed and felt resigned.

“I can’t give birth to this child without him, Doran. I know he wants to be there and I know he needs to stay in Starfall. Elia needs him.” Lyanna admitted, although Oberyn hadn’t confirmed Elia’s presence with him. But what else could hold him back there?

“I will order him back there.” Doran said and left the room to write to his brother. Lyanna was still shaking so Mellario rose from her chair and put an arm around her waist to guide her to the table. She gave her lemon cakes to eat and some juice to drink that she ate and drank eagerly. The baby was taking all her strength and even with her friends’ kind attentions, she was only getting thinner by the day. Worrying for Elia and Oberyn’s coming back did not help at all.

“He will be back soon. Besides you should be happy; the northerners have won another battle. They should be heading south as we speak. You will soon see your brother.” Lyanna smiled and took another bite of lemon cakes.

“Shouldn’t you all be supporting the Targaryens? The fall of the dynasty would mean the rise of another and Elia and her children’s life would be in grave danger.” Lyanna asked.

Mellario’s face turned dark. It was a matter she hadn’t planned on discussing so soon with Lyanna but she should have known the girl was too smart to ignore the subject. Of course they had talked about it with Doran; and Doran had discussed it over and over with Oberyn. They did not want the Targaryen dynasty to be thrown out of Westeros but they did not want either Aerys or Rhaegar to survive.

“We will crown Rhaenys if Aerys and Rhaegar die. She’s the oldest heir to the throne and she will be a better queen than Aerys or Rhaegar would be as kings. Rhaella will support us; she never supported Aerys, even more when his madness was proven. She loves her son dearly, just as much as she does Rhaenys and Aegon.” Lyanna nodded, but she still did not see how they would be legitimate as rulers if the coalition won. “Your position would be the key to our problems, Lyanna.” She frowned and put down the half-eaten cake she was holding. They could hear the laughter and the cries of the girl playing downstairs in the pools, as well as the wind blowing through the thin and shear fabric of the curtains.

Lyanna never liked to be taken for a pawn in her game she did not understand. She resented her father for using to win the Baratheon’s trust and now she felt betrayed by the people she thought she could trust too. “Explain yourself.”

“You are Ned Stark’s sister. When the times come, you could help him see that Rhaenys would be a fit ruler when she comes of age. Meanwhile, he and his allies could hold key positions in the realm while she grows and learns from them.” Mellario explained. “But I don’t want you to think that this is the reason why we are keeping you here with us or that we are kind to you. You are now our sister, Lyanna, and your child will be my children’s blood as well.”

“I understand, and I’ll do what I can to help you all.” Mellario nodded and smiled at Lyanna. She took a few seconds to smile back and resumed eating her cake.

\--

Oberyn arrived early one morning Lyanna was still in bed. The sun was barely up and the Water Gardens were still silent. He walked straight to his chambers and opened the door cautiously as to not wake her up. He took off his clothes and climbed into bed with Lyanna, spooning her as he circled his arm around her waist. He was almost surprised at the size of her belly now and then remembered sadly and guiltily he had been away for almost two months.

Lyanna moaned in her sleep and started to stir, turning to face him. “You’re back.” She said with a sleepy smile and a rocky voice. He smiled back at her and kissed her nose.

Then her smile died and she raised an eyebrow at him. Freeing one of her arm, she punched his shoulder with it. “That’s a warm welcome party! I know I deserve it though.” She rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to him, moaning against his chest and breathing his scent.

“I missed you.” She muttered and his laughter echoed in his chest.

“I brought you gifts from your friends. Letters, also. I barely saw Lynesse but Elia and Ashara would not let me leave without a ton of letters for you and presents for our child.” Lyanna let out a deep breath. Elia, Lynesse and the children were alive and well; that was all the gifts she needed for her child.

“Is Lewyn staying at Starfall too? Or is he going with Lynesse to Oldtown?” Lyanna asked and Oberyn’s face turned grim. She opened her eyes fully and rose on her elbow, staring at him with scared and weary eyes.

“Lewyn died at King’s Landing helping Elia, Lynesse, Rhaenys and Aegon escape.” Lyanna fell back onto the mattress and hugged Oberyn closer. Lewyn was dead and Lynesse had lost her lover too, just like Ashara. Lyanna felt suddenly stupid for being angry at Oberyn and very lucky to have him right there with her.

“How was Lynesse holding on?” she asked.

Oberyn sighed. “Not so good. She had wanted to make everyone believe she was dead but Ashara convinced her she would be better with her family. Lord Leyton is not a monster and he loves his daughter; he’ll understand she needs time to mourn and when the time comes, she will marry.” Lyanna did not want to cry and she cursed herself when she felt tears running down her cheeks. She was tired of crying, tired of being sad or angry or both at the same time. Her hormones were kicking in and messing with her feelings.

“Shush Lya, don’t cry. We will be doing well.” Oberyn tried to reassure her caressing her back and kissing her face. “Besides, you are now the aunt of a beautiful baby boy.” Lyanna stopped weeping and smiled brightly at Oberyn.

“Is it true? What’s his name? Oh I want him and our child to be as close as Brandon and I were. How is Ashara?” she asked.

“Ashara called him Jon; that was how Brandon wanted to call his first son according to her. She is weak; the delivery did not go as planned but the maester says she will recover.” Lyanna nodded and she asked after Elia and her children. She listened to her lover telling her all about baby Aegon she had yet to meet and Rhaenys who was growing into a perfect young lady – with an ounce of a true spearwife. Lyanna fell back asleep in his arms with a smile on her lips and dreamt of children playing happily in the pools of the Water Gardens under the close watch of herself and her friends.

\--

The news came like a blast into their lives. _Rhaegar was dead_. Dorne was mourning the loss of Prince Lewyn Martell and black already suited most of the Martell household. And now another prince had died. _Rhaegar was dead_.

Lyanna’s first thought was to Elia; her second to Rhaenys who had just lost her father. She knew how much it could hurt. The news was getting old for the battle of the Trident happened over two weeks ago. Lyanna had heard anything from her brother and she feared the worst. They said Robert wanted to take the Iron Throne as a Targaryen heir in his sane mind. He wanted to put Targaryen madness to an end.

“If he takes the throne, Rhaenys will never be able to claim it. We must act quickly.” Doran said.

“I’ll write to Ned.” Lyanna answered.

“They must already be marching toward King’s Landing. Robert is said to be deeply wounded but that he will recover. Your brother is leading the host.” Doran commented the letter he was holding.

“When did the battle happen?” Oberyn asked.

“Over two weeks ago. We have received word that the Lannisters are marching to King’s Landing too.” Doran answered.

“Tywin hates Aerys and loves winning. He is no friend of the crown but Aerys is too mad to see it and he will be crushed in a blink.” Oberyn grunted. “Write to your brother, Lyanna, but I am afraid we are too late.” Lyanna went back to her chambers to write a letter to Ned leaving Mellario, Doran and Oberyn alone.

“We should have acted sooner.” Oberyn shook his head. “Sent someone to her brother.”

“We had no idea where they were or who would end up hearing our message. We could not take that risk and we still can’t. Lyanna will send her letter to King’s Landing, praying that her brother Ned is already there in possession of the Red Keep.” Doran said. None of them liked that plan but it was the only one they had in mind.

Lyanna’s letter reached Ned, but Robert was already sitting the Iron Throne and bloody barely recognizable bodies were lying at his feet. Tywin showed his fealty by killing a princess and Targaryen heirs. Of course, little did they know the true Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon were safely living in Starfall.

\--

Lyanna waited two weeks in vain for a letter from Ned. It did not come but she still had faith in her brother. They were planning Elia and the children’s escape to Essos if Robert proved to be dangerous to them. Arthur had volunteered to accompany them and so had Ashara who was feeling better from childbirth. Oberyn wouldn’t let them go alone but he couldn’t leave Lyanna behind.

The day was warm but the pool brought some fresh feeling to Lyanna. She sat with her feet dangling in the water as she watched Oberyn sparring with Obara while the other girls played in the pool before her. Oberyn had sparred with her for a little while before she was too tired, as they did almost everyday. She did not want to lose all her training and Oberyn was more than happy to oblige, even though he wasn’t as severe with her as he could have been in King’s Landing.

Nymeria called her out to come in the water with them and as usual, Lyanna could not resist Oberyn’s daughters. She took her feet out of the water and rose with difficulty to her feet to walk to the stairs to the pool. She stretched a bit, her back feeling sore from the weight it had to carry. She felt like a whale washing on the shore every time she had to make a move, but she wouldn’t complain. Soon, she would greet into the world a baby boy or girl.

Lyanna was stretching her arms when a stinging pain made her stop and shriek. She put her hand to her belly but the pain had stopped. Everybody in the pools had frozen and was staring at her. She shot a warning glance at Oberyn who let down his spear and ran to her, followed closely by Obara.

“Are you alright? What is happening?” he asked her, pulling her to him.

But before she could answer, the pain came back and Oberyn caught her before she could fall to the ground. A warm liquid spread on her legs and she heard Obara scream before she could see it. Her vision was blurry and she felt like her back was killing her.

“The baby.” She whispered, and Oberyn lifted her in his arms to carry her inside. She rested her head against his chest, refraining cries of pain. She heard him shout at servants to call for a midwife and soon they were in their chambers. Obara and Nymeria had followed them and they took off the sheets on the bed where he laid Lyanna carefully. Mellario appeared at the door soon after, followed by Doran and the maester.

“She’s bleeding.” Oberyn said to his brother as a plea. He was white as death and Lyanna seemed to sink into unconsciousness on the bed before them.

Mellario rushed to her side and caressed her forehead, urging her to come back to them. “Lyanna, your child needs you. You have to be strong, it will soon be all over.”

Lyanna opened her eyes and nodded weakly. Oberyn joined them and grabbed her hand, kissing it over and over as he urged her to stay alive. Mellario left her side and climbed on the bed, pushing her skirts up and spread her legs. There was blood everywhere and she feared for both the child and the mother.

Servants arrived with hot water and clean sheets Mellario used to clean the blood. The midwife soon followed and took her place. Doran stayed in the room for support for his brother – and to contain him if the worst came true.

“Lady Lyanna, you need to push!” the midwife ordered and Lyanna put all her strength in pushing, crying and screaming as the baby would not come out. Oberyn was encouraging her, wiping the sweat away from her forehead and telling her how he loved her, how he loved their child and how he foresaw their future. Lyanna barely heard him. She pushed every time she heard someone scream at her to, but the baby seemed stuck. She called for her mother, for Elia, for Ashara, for Lynesse. She called for Brandon and her father. She called for the strength of the direwolves. She called for Ned.

“What is going on?” She thought she dreamed it. “Lyanna!” But Ned appeared by her side and he held her free hand. She opened her eyes but dared not to look at Oberyn. She feared to read in them what she was feeling inside. _Death_.

“Ned, my sweet Ned.” She murmured. Then she screamed one more time as she pushed the little life out of her womb. “Ned, Ashara,” she panted, “she had a baby.” She pushed again and her scream tore all their hearts out. There was blood everywhere on the bed and Oberyn found himself crying as he put her hand to his forehead, begging her to stay alive. “ _Brandon’s_.” she said.

Ned nodded and she pushed one last time. The baby was out. She let out a deep breath and looked straight into her brother’s eyes. “Promise me you’ll take care of them.” Her voice barely a whisper and she heard him promise. She smiled and turned her face toward Oberyn as Ned let her hand go. She put her hand on her lover’s face. She felt tired, so tired, and drained out of all energy. But she heard the baby cry. He wailed. Oberyn raised his head and watched as the midwife put her son on her chest. She smiled at Oberyn and looked down at her child, but she couldn’t exactly make his features. Oberyn said something, then she heard him scream at someone, but all around her was becoming blurry and she couldn’t hear their voices clearly.

Then all went dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of Venomous Claws! You can stop here if you want, or you can move on to Poisonous Jaws (will be soon be posted! I'll let you know on my tumblr and it'll be on AO3 :) ). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this ff as much as I did (and you don't want to kill me after this chapter). Poisonous Jaws will start at the Purple Wedding, with the dornish party's arrival in King's Landing. 
> 
> Anyway, feel free to message me on tumblr or here, it was a lovely journey with you all <3
> 
> MJ


End file.
